UNDER COVER
by 27kate17
Summary: Chapter 55 posted. After an attempt on his daughter Sara Tancredi’s life the governor Frank Tancredi decides it’s time to take action and will do anything to protect his daughter. He hires the best agents to protect her. No one is safe.
1. Chapter 1

After numerous letters against his family and an attempt on his daughter Sara Tancredi's life the governor Frank Tancredi decides it's time to take action and will do anything to protect his daughter. He hires the best agents in the business to watch over her Lincoln Burrows and Michael Scofield. Neither Lincoln nor Michael is happy that they have to spend their time babysitting a grown spoiled rich women. Although they soon realize there is a lot more to her and have more in common with her then they thought. As they spend time with together and become closer, Sara Tancredi finds herself falling for one of the brothers even though she shouldn't. As they all fight to stay alive they try to uncover who is behind all the threats. No one is safe and you can't trust anyone.

Chapter 1

There was a loud "BANG BANG BANG" and people screaming in the background. A man held a gun in his hand in a bank screaming at the bank manager. "BANG" "Fill the bag now" as he throws a bag at the manager.

In the building across the street agent Lincoln Burrows was watching what was going on in the bank. Lincoln put down his binoculars and grabbed his walkie-talkie "Agent Scofield we have John Abruzzi with the gun pointed at the bank manager, there are five hostages in the room also. There are two hallways leading out of the main lobby. Your best bet is to enter from the right side, it will take his attention off and back to the hostages."

"Copy that" agent Michael Scofield said as he climbed through the ceiling of the bank. He pulled one of the ceiling tiles up so he can determine his position. When he lifted the tile he saw the hallway on the right and headed towards it. Once Michael was is the hallway he climbs down from the ceiling and pulled out his gun. "Ok I'm about to make my move" Michael said into his small Microphone to inform Linc.

"Copy that agent Scofield. Agent Jane Parker has all the exits covered." Lincoln told Michael.

Michael moves to the doorway. He can see the hostages on the ground and Abruzzi giving the bank managers orders. Michael reveals himself "FBI" he shouts holding his gun.

Abruzzi looked at Michael and points his gun at him and shoots "BANG" the hostage's scream and Michael dives to the floor. Lincoln sees the shot fired. "Agent Parker he's taken a shot at agent Scofield, I'm going in." Lincoln then takes off running out of the building. Abruzzi misses Michael and take off running and Michael isn't far behind him.

"What is your position Michael?" Lincoln called into the walkie-talkie.

"He's headed down the hallway on the left to the back of the building, does agent Parker have it covered." Michael asked while chasing Abruzzi.

Lincoln started running towards a black SUV when Jane approached him "Agent Burrows I have all exits covered but if he has ran down the hallway on the left there is no exit door"

Lincoln hopped in the SUV "He doesn't need a door to get out, there are other ways to get out.," he told her "Agent Scofield back up is on its way" he spoke into the walkie talkie.

Abruzzi ran up the stairs to the second floor. He looked around and saw a window. He opened it up which set off alarms in the bank. After he hesitated for a second he then threw the money out the window and then jumped out after it. Michael wasn't far behind and he caught a glimpse of him jumping out the window. Michael runs to the window and sees Abruzzi running down the alley. "He is out of the bank. Where is my bank up" Michael yelled in frustration.

"We've got it Mike, if he comes out of the alleyway we'll cut him off." Lincoln told him as he drove to his new position.

Michael jumped out the window and sprinted after Abruzzi. Luckily there was a fence to slow Abruzzi down. As he began to climb it, Michael yelled, "Freeze" but Abruzzi jumped on the other side and continued running. As he made his way out of the alley a black SUV pulled up. Lincoln and Jane climbed out with guns in hand. Abruzzi quickly turned and headed down into the subway. Michael came out of the alleyway "He's down into the subway let's go" Agent Parker said as they all made their way down.

"Notify the station to make sure no trains leave the platform." Michael told Lincoln as he and Jane started telling people to leave.

"Back up has the exit of the subway blocked no one gets pass unless we let them" Jane informed Michael. Lincoln split from Michael and Jane to search for Abruzzi. As Michael looks around he noticed someone as they enter the subway train. As they entered the train they see Abruzzi sitting in one of the seats with his back to them. A woman sits beside him. Michael and Jane begin motioning for people to exit the train quietly and slowly. The woman beside Abruzzi sees everyone leaving and as she stands up. Abruzzi grabbed her; he faces Michael and Jane and puts a gun to the woman's head.

"Whoa, ok John just calm down ok. We can work something out just let her go" Michael said calmly pointing his gun at him.

"I don't think so" Abruzzi responded "She is the only thing that is stopping you from coming any closer. So step back or her blood will repaint this train."

Both Jane and Michael nodded and stepped back, but kept their guns on him.

"Good now here is what is going to happen. Me and her are going to walk out of here without any trouble and then once I'm away safely I will let her go" Abruzzi told them.

The whole time Abruzzi is talking, Lincoln has been able to seek up behind him. Michael notices but keeps his eyes on Abruzzi.

"Any questions" Abruzzi asked them.

"Yes can you look away ma'am?" he asked the woman just as Lincoln makes his move.

The woman turns her head away from Abruzzi. Lincoln twists his arm behind his back. The gun fell out of Abruzzi hand and to the floor. Lincoln pulls Abruzzi away from the woman. The woman is free from his grasp and falls to the ground. Michael quickly goes to the woman's side to make sure she is all right and Jane heads to grab the gun off the floor. Lincoln slams Abruzzi against the wall of the subway train and hand cuffed him and read him his rights.

Jane guides the woman out of the subway, while Lincoln and Michael take Abruzzi into custody putting him in the back of the SUV. As Lincoln closes the back door of the SUV his cell phone rings. "Agent Burrows" he says.

"I need an update agent Burrows" the man on the other end says.

"Agent Mahone everything is under control, Abruzzi is in custody," Lincoln answered.

"Good, now bring him back to Division" Mahone told him.'

"We're on are way" Lincoln said as he and Michael got in the car. After he hangs up Lincoln turned to Michael "Man after this I need a drink."

"I couldn't agree more" Michael said with a smile as they drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"After chasing him for a month it's finally over" Lincoln said taking a drink of his beer. Him and Michael were sitting in a bar in downtown Chicago after a long stressful day at work and celebrating the fact the criminal that had them always on their feet was now behind bars.

"Yeah maybe you'll finally get some sleep tonight" Michael chuckled.

"You can hope, but after you were almost shot" Lincoln was no longer smiling.

"Oh come on Linc, I'm fine. I was trained just like you how to react in those types of situations. Also you were assigned by Mahone to run the operation from outside and I was to be inside, and by the sound of it Mahone seems to be happy with how you handled everything" Michael told him.

"Yeah well I'm still not happy he chose you to go in the bank by yourself, you're still my little brother."

Michael gave a sigh "Mahone gave me that position and not only am I your brother I'm also an FBI agent too so you can't make me sit back and watch you Linc. Besides you can't do both run the operation and been inside, and other than you I'm the best man for the job you know that like it or not bro."

Linc took another sip of his beer "Don't remind me, I know."

Michael does the same "You can't do both"

Just then agent Jane Parker and Agent Paul Kellerman come over to their table. Jane sat beside Michael "If Linc had his way he would do everything himself and the rest of us would need to find new jobs." Everyone laughed.

"Man you know it's not fair, out of all the days this week I got stuck doing paper work today and missed all the excitement" Paul complains.

Linc laughs and jokes "Paul when I get Mahone's job I will make sure you are in the field more and not doing paper work." Paul nods his head as to say thank you.

"Yeah he'll have me doing paper work," Michael points out and everyone laughed.

"Oh no Michael I wouldn't do that. You could get a paper cut." Linc laughs.

After finishing up their drinks Lincoln and Michael get up to get another round of drinks for everyone, while Jane and Paul sit at the table. As they reach the bar counter Michael turns to Linc. "So everything seems to be good between you and Jane now"

Linc answers "We work together and now we're just friends, we're being adults about it."

Michael chuckles "Or you are hoping she will think about giving you two another try?"

Lincoln picks up two glasses of beer "Just friends" and walks back to the table.

Michael picks up the next two "Of course" he smiles and joins Linc, Jane and Paul. "Alright next round is on you two."

--

"Governor Tancredi, we need to talk" a woman said staring at the governor.

Governor Tancredi was sitting in his office reading over some files when his assistant Jen walked in. "These threatening letter and e-mails are becoming a lot more harsh and are becoming verbally violent, I think it's about time we think about how we are going to handle them."

Tancredi put down the file he was reading. He put his hands together and looked at her. "I think there is nothing to worry about Jen. I think nothing will happen and threatening letters are just part of the job."

Jen was becoming very stressed out. "At least let us bump up your security, just for now."

"No" Tancredi argued, "I don't need more security and if you don't mind I have work to do, please."

Jen gave a sigh of defeat "Yes Governor Tancredi" she turned and exited the office.

--

Back in downtown Chicago the other Tancredi was letting her hair down with some of her closest friends at a club. Sara Tancredi enjoyed going out and having fun.

Her and her best friends Veronica and Katie were heating up the dance floor. "Come on Sara bring it down a bit your making the rest of us look bad" Veronica said as she twirled Sara around.

"What would your father say?" Katie teased

Sara laughed as she danced back to back with Veronica with her hands up. "Honey if my father saw me he would have a heart attack" pointing out she had on a short slim black strapless dress on. All three of them laughed.

The three girls danced in a circle with their hands up. "Don't look now girl but there is a hot guy at three o'clock checking you out Sara"

With that said Sara automatically looked and smiled at the tall dark hair handsome guy across the dance floor. Sara gave a smile to him and he walked towards her. Sara turn to her friends "I'll catch up with you guys later" and then turned to walked to him.

"Behave Sara" Veronica called as she and Katie went to find guys to dance with.

Sara stopped in the middle of the dance floor and let him approach her "May I offer you a dance" he smiled.

"It would be rude if you didn't" Sara smiled back.

He moved closer to her and the two started dancing. Sara had her hands up and he had his hands on her waist. "By the way I'm Nick Savrinn"

"Sara" she said a bit loud so he could here her over the loud music.

Sara turned and put her back against his chest. Nick brought his mouth to her ear and said, "I don't know if you know but we're neighbors"

Sara looked at him confused "Really?"

Nick nodded "I just moved into the apartment next to you" he smiled.

"Oh my god I didn't recognize you?" she said because she never really paid attention to her neighbors. He smiled at her and the two continued dancing.

Sara and Nick danced together for a few songs and then said goodbye. Sara headed back to Veronica and Katie. "Well look at you hot stuff," Katie laughed.

"What can I say" Sara smiled.

It was about one in the morning when the three decided to leave. "Well Sara someone had the hots for you" Veronica teased as she put an arm around her and they walked down the street.

"Oh come on Vee, I saw one of the guys you were dancing with, he was all over you" Sara laughed.

Veronica and Katie said goodbye to Sara as she headed for her car. Once she was at the car door she dug through her purse to find her keys. Suddenly Sara heard footsteps, she lifted her head and looked at her surroundings. Sara shook her head telling herself she was imagining it. She tucked a piece of her auburn hair behind her ear and started looking for her keys again. Just then a hand grabbed her arm and another one was around her mouth. She is pined with her back against the car door; She lifted her head as she struggles to break free to see a man in a black ski mask.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a few rounds of drinks and a few good laughs with friends, Michael decided it was time to call it a night so went to call a cab. Lincoln remained at the table with Jane and Paul talking.

"Hey Linc, I forgot to ask is your dad enjoying his retirement from the force?"

Lincoln nodded "Yeah, I think he is. He went to Europe for a few weeks last month. I mean he misses going to work everyday but that is expected."

Jane smiled "Well tell him I miss, we all miss him. Its not the same working at Chicago Division without him."

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Aldo Burrows was one of the finest FBI agents Chicago had ever had. Protecting the citizens of the city was always a big part of his life. Ever since Aldo was a kid his dream was to become head of Washington special agents. Unfortunately having his dream, Aldo spent hours away from his wife Christina and son Lincoln. It got to the point Christina and Aldo's marriage was suffering. One night Aldo came home and Christina served him with divorce papers because she felt she was the only one in the marriage for instance their love life had lost the passion and sparks it once had. Aldo didn't even fight for her and his family, he just agreed. A couple months later Christina found out she was pregnant with Aldo's second child, but after Aldo signed the divorce papers he was transferred to the Washington Field Office. Christina gave birth to a son Michael Scofield, taking her maiden name._

_Aldo was well on his way to reaching his goal but he still wasn't happy. Two years later Aldo contacted Christina for the first time and she told him he had another son. A son he never met and had already missed two years of his life as well as Lincoln. Aldo got himself transferred back to Chicago where Christina and his sons were. He balanced his work life and his family life. Christina agreed to give him another chance at a relationship as long at it was at a slow pace. Six years later when Lincoln was eleven and Michael was eight Aldo asked Christina to marry him, and they would of been married but Christina was killed in a hit and run car accident three months later. The other driver was never caught._

_This was a big reason as to why Lincoln and Michael went into law enforcement. Because of what happened to their mother, Lincoln and Michael wanted to help others and get those dangerous criminals and killers off the streets._

_Aldo was at some level not thrilled that Lincoln told him he wanted to be an FBI agent and then a few years later Michael did the same. On another level he was proud they wanted to follow in his footsteps, but it also scared him to death. Yet both of them were thick headed and once their mind was made up you can't change it, especially Michael._

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

Linc smiles "He misses everyone too" Jane smiled back.

Paul's eyes moved from Linc to Jane to Linc and then back to Jane "Should I leave you to alone?" Paul joked. Lincoln and Jane broke eye contact and sat there awkwardly. Paul changed the subject "By the looks of it if Mahone gets your dads job you will get Mahone and be one step away from being top dog in Division like your father"

Paul was talking about how when Aldo retired two months ago, Mahone is one of the people who is in the running for his job. Right now someone has the job temporarily until someone is chosen. If Mahone is promoted there is a good chance Lincoln will get Mahone's job as operation leader.

A few minutes later Michael came back to the table to say the cab will be here any minute. Lincoln stand up from the table "We'll see you guys tomorrow" Lincoln said before leaving the bar with Michael.

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave you to go home with Jane" Michael laughed.

"Just friends Michael" Lincoln smiled, but both of their smiles faded when they saw what looked like a struggle across the street.

Sara desperately tried to free herself from the man with the ski mask's tight hold, but every time she struggled he held her tighter. He never spoke to her; he roughly put duck tape on her mouth and turned her to face the car and her back against his chest. He held her arms behind her back and was trying to tie them together.

Sara knew she had to use her head and to act fast with any chance of breaking free. So that's what she did, she used her head. She threw her head back hitting him in the mouth and causing him to bite his lip. When his grip on her loosened due to shock, Sara pulls one arm out of his grasp and elbows him in the face making him back away from her just a little bit, it was just enough room for Sara to reach down and grab her keys that fell to the ground during to struggle, she frantically pressed the panic button. The man pulls himself together and puts both hands around her neck and brings her to the ground. Sara tried to scream but the tape still covered her mouth. She struggled to get up but he was on top of her, hands still around her neck.

All of a sudden the man is kicked in the head and pushed off Sara. Sara lies there stunned and can't move. She sees her rescuer punch the man. Just then another man comes to her side and she flinches at his touch. "It's all right I'm not going to hurt you" he said. He had beautiful eyes, the color of the ocean and black cropped hair. He gave her a comforting smile as he removed the tape from her mouth and helped her to her feet. Once Sara is up Michael pulls out his cell phone calling for back up and gives his location. He then takes out his gun and ushers Sara behind him. He points his gun at the man fighting Lincoln "FBI, put your hands up."

Lincoln and the man struggled to their feet. Lincoln pushes him against the wall "Hands up" he yells.

Yet the man isn't backing down, he pulls a knife out of his pocket and points it at Lincoln. Sara gasps and grabs Michael's arm. The man lunges at Lincoln. Lincoln grabs the man's arm with the knife and twists it over his head. Everyone can hear a loud "CRACK". Lincoln tries to force him to the ground but the mans not finished yet, and backs up slamming Lincoln into the wall in the process. The man raises his knife to stab Linc but Michael is too quick for him and grabs his arm and pulls the knife out of his hand too.

Sirens can be heard coming closer and closer. The man elbows Michael in his stomach with his free arm and then takes off running. Lincoln tries to get up and chase him but Michael stops him. "Linc, the cops and back up are here. You and I just came from a bar and drank little too much. We are in no shape to continue" Michael told him.

Lincoln nodded and headed over to see if the woman (Sara) was all right, while Michael gave the cops a description of the man before teams headed out to find him.

Sara hadn't moved from the spot since they saved her. "Are you alright ma'am?" Linc asked.

Sara nodded.

One of the cops came up to Sara "Ma'am can we ask you a few questions?"

Sara licked her dry lips "Yes" she said as she stood beside Lincoln and soon joined by Michael who handed her purse.

"Can I get your name?" The cop asked.

"Sara, Sara Tancredi" she said.

"Tancredi like the governor?" Michael asked surprised.

"Yes I'm his daughter"

Sara continued to answer their questions and then told them her part of the story. Followed by Lincoln and Michael. The cop offered to give Sara a ride home but she said she would be fine and headed for her car.

The cop looked at Lincoln and Michael once she left. "The governor's daughter, well something tell me you to are going to be well rewarded by the governor when he hears this." He smiled.

Just then their cab showed up and they both got in. Michael turned to Lincoln at they drove home. "This is the last time I let you drag me to a bar and get drunk"

They both laugh and Lincoln's smile soon fades "We are going to have killer hangovers in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the nights events Sara lay in bed staring at the white ceiling thinking about everything that had happened and the man who had attacked her still fresh in her mind.

Thump

She could still remember feeling his hands around her neck causing her to struggle because she couldn't breathe.

"Sara"

She heard someone calling her name. Who was it? She pulled her blanket closer to her hoping who ever it was would go away. Suddenly a strange feeling came over her. She wasn't alone. Sara slowly turned her head to the edge of her bed. It was dark so it was hard to see, but something caught her eyes. Something was at the edge of her bed. She couldn't see what it was or who it was, but as her eyes focused she could see it. She could see him, the man with the ski mask.

Thump

Fear raced across Sara's face, her eyes not moving from him. Her heart started beating so fast it was as if she had just ran a marathon, but she couldn't move. Her mind screamed for her to run, but her legs wouldn't move. She felt she was paralyzed, stuck in that position just staring at him. She thought she could scream for help, but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. What was wrong with her?

"Sara, Sara"

The man moved closer to her, leaning over the bed. Sara thought to herself "This is it. He's going to kill me and no one would know. As the man face still covered by the ski mask came closer to hers, she desperately wanted to scream, call out for someone to hear. She flinched and turned her face away from him and with that her eyes shot open as the sun beamed down on her.

Sara sat up in bed, it was morning. She looked around her bedroom, she was alone, no man in a ski mask. It was a dream, a nightmare but nothing else. She brought her hands to her forehead and wiped away the sweat. She pulled her long auburn hair away from her face and let out a sigh.

Thump Thump "Sara, are you in there?"

Sara looked up and gave a groan, she knew who it was. She knew why he was here. Sara slowly got out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe. Making her way out of her bedroom and through her apartment she answered the door.

"Hi dad" her voice not so enthusiastic about seeing him.

Frank threw his arms around his daughter "Oh Sara, thank god your alright"

The way he came at her Sara almost lost her balance. She awkwardly put her arms around him. This was an emotion Sara or her father had rarely expressed for each other. Most of their encounters started with a force smile and in both their minds hoping they could leave the room soon. "I'm fine dad," said Sara as she tried to gently push him away from her and let him enter the apartment.

Sara guided him over and told him to make himself comfortable as she quickly had a shower and got changed. Since she was still in her pajamas and bathrobe.

Frank sat down on her leather sofa rubbing his hands together nervously for so long and fast it's amazing he didn't start a fire. He fidgeted waiting for Sara to return. Finally Sara came out of her room to see her dad while she finished brushing her hair. Frank couldn't hold it in any more and blurt out "I'm so sorry Sara this, this attack on you is my fault. It's all my fault"

Sara put her brush down and stared at him "What are you talking about? It was some random guy who came at me. So unless you were the guy in the ski mask or sent him it's not your fault. Besides I'm fine, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Frank wasn't buying it and shook his head "Sara, for the last few months I have been getting threatening letters and e-mails from anemones people."

"I highly doubt they are related," she said as she walked into the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

Frank followed her "I can't take that chance. I'm not going to risk your safety Sara not again.

Sara put the coffee mug down and turned to face him. "What are you talking about?"

Before Frank could answer there was a knock at the door "Come in" Frank yelled.

"Hey this is my apartment you can't just invite people in."

Just then Jen entered the kitchen "Governor Tancredi, I just got off the phone with Agent Mahone and he has agreed to send two of his best agents over as you requested." She fixed her rectangle glasses that where sliding down her nose and pushed a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear and looked at Sara and nodded as to say hello.

Sara's brown eyes stared at her father then to Jen and back to her father. Sara crossed her arms "What's she talking about?"

"I have hired some special agents to keep an eye on you and keep you safe." he said calmly.

"YOU WHAT!!" Sara yelled. "No I don't think so, I'm not having people follow where ever I go."

He tries to reason with her "Look you like to go out and stay out late and right now it's not safe and beside it's only for a little while."

"No it's until you're no longer governor or stop getting threatening mail." Sara yells.

Jen tried to comfort Sara by putting a friendly hand on Sara shoulder, but Sara flinches from her touch. She continued "It's my life and I'm not going to schedule it around you and your problem or Special Agents. Screw you all." She pushes past Jen, grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" Frank asked worriedly. Sara yelled, "Out and when I come back you and your assistant better not be here!" and she slammed the door behind her.

Frank stands in Sara's living room with Jen "Call Agent Mahone and tell him to send the two agent over here so I can meet them before Sara gets back."

_Thanks for reading. Now that I have posted 4 chapters now i would like to know what you think? Should I continue and what do you think about the plot? I would love to read your comments and get some of your feedback._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walking through the door of Chicago Division both Michael and Lincoln were unsure as to why Agent Mahone had called them both in on their day off. Mahone had seemed as if what ever he needed them for it was urgent. He had told them to come in as soon as possible but wouldn't tell them why over the phone.

As they walked through the front lobby they saw Paul walking by. When he caught a glimpse of Lincoln and Michael coming in the door he walked over to them. "Honestly even when your off the clock your working" Paul joked with them. "I heard about last night with the governor's daughter. Why do you two get all they excitement, bank robber, governor's daughter gets attacked. Look what I get paperwork."

Michael smiled at Paul "Don't worry, Mahone told us to come in, otherwise we would leave all the cases to you Paul."

Paul then pouts, "Well it's just not fair I miss all the action and the hot chick" then he gives a mischievous smile.

All three laugh and then Linc speaks out "Your time will come Paul,"

Paul nods and heads down the hallway, but turns back to them one last time "By the way, good job in handling the Tancredi attacker. While being drunk." Paul then continues down the hallway laughing and shaking his head in disbelief.

Lincoln knocked on Mahone's office door and then they both entered to see Mahone sitting at his desk. When he saw Lincoln and Michael enter he stood up to shake their hands and congratulate them both.

"I heard about last nights event. Nice job handling the attacker and making sure he didn't harm Miss Tancredi. Excellent job both of you. Now we just have to find the creep," Mahone said.

Both Lincoln and Michael smiled "Thank you sir."

Mahone gets them both to sit so they can get down to business. Lincoln and Michael nervously take their seats still unsure what was going on. "So what's going on?" Lincoln asked.

Mahone leaned forward over his desk. "Over the last few months Governor Tancredi has been getting a great number of threatening letters and e-mails. He wasn't thinking much of it until last night when Sara Tancredi was attacked, he has decided to take action and put a stop to this." Mahone paused for a moment "I am putting a great number of our agents on this case to find the root of these threats."

"So are we part of this operation?" Michael asked.

Mahone looked at them both as he hesitated a little before responding "No. I have the two of you on a special assignment given by the governor himself."

Lincoln had a confused look on his face and Mahone tries to explain, "You two are in charge of keeping Miss Tancredi safe."

Lincoln can't believe what he's hearing and giving Mahone a look of disbelief. "So you want us to baby-sit her."

Mahone realizes Lincoln isn't taking his new assignment well and tries to calm him down. "At this point in time Sara is most likely the main target for these people." Mahone glances at Michael who is just staring at him and looks equally as happy as Linc does.

Finally Michael broke the silence "We are two of your best agents and should be trying to find the sick person behind these threatening letters and e-mails, instead of baby sitting the Paris Hilton of Chicago."

Mahone gives a chuckle "She's not that bad. She has never been arrested or gone to jail."

He smiles but Lincoln and Michael were not. Mahone's smile faded and turned serious "What is going to happen is that the two of you will be posing as different men from her family or past. Who come to visit her for a while"

Before he could finish there was a knock at the door. Linc and Michael turned around in their seats to see Agent Mahone's assistant Jessica enter and motioning for Mahone to step out of his office for a minute. Mahone nods at Jessica then looked at Lincoln and Michael. "I'll just be a moment" and quickly left his office.

As Mahone closed the door behind him, Linc jumped out of his chair and began pacing the room while Michael just stared into the distance. "Can you believe this? How am I suppose to get myself promoted if I'm being assigned to baby-sit." Linc begins to raise his voice "Solving this case could do wonders for my career."

Michael finally came out if his daze and turned to Linc. "It doesn't make sense that he would put us on this type of assignment instead of having us part of the operation where they are trying to discover who is behind the attack and the threats. They have people who are trained to be bodyguards. I mean why can't they watch her."

When Mahone came back in the room Lincoln remained standing. Mahone came in holding two files and then handed one to each of them. Michael opened his file and to see that his cover name is Phineas McClintock who lives in New York City but used to live in Chicago and went to high school with Sara Tancredi. At this time he is presently visiting Sara during his vacation time.

Lincoln opens his file to see his cover name is Archie Ryan who is Sara Tancredi's cousin on her mother's side. The back-story is that after Sara's mother died his family lost touch with Sara and her father due to differences. After his mother dies he comes to visit his cousin.

Also in their files were some photos that were edited to have either Michael or Lincoln in the picture with Sara. There were a few pictures of Michael with Sara at what was suppose to be both their high school. As Michael looked at the picture he could honestly say that he would buy that it hadn't been edited.

"If anyone tries to check your stories everything will look legit." He watched as they reviewed the file. "You are to stay with her at all times day and night. Now the governor would like to meet with you both" Mahone hands Lincoln a piece of paper with Sara's address on it. "He is waiting for you there." Lincoln and Michael both nod and walk out of Mahone's office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lincoln pulls up to Sara's apartment. Both Lincoln and Michael stare up at the apartment and give a sigh as they get out of the car, heading to the front door. As they enter Michael buzzed up to her apartment.

"Hello" came a males voice on the intercom.

Lincoln spoke up "Hi I'm Agent Lincoln Burrows and with me is Agent Michael Scofield. We were sent here by Agent Alex Mahone."

"Ah, yes please come up" he calls back and the door automatically opens.

As they entered the elevator, both Lincoln and Michael stood in silence starring at the floor. Michael had his hands in his pockets and was rocking back and fourth on his heels. Finally he spoke out "Maybe she's nice? Maybe she isn't a rich, selfish, center of a attention, party girl? I mean she is in her high twenties, almost our age." He was looking at Lincoln now "We may have stuff in common with her and on a plus side she isn't some bratty teenager with an attitude."

Lincoln shakes his head in disbelief and gives a chuckle "She is the governor's daughter, born with a silver spoon in her mouth."

Michael smiles "Her father wasn't always the governor or in politics. He was in the military years ago, possibly before when she was very young."

Linc protests "Her family on both sides were wealthy before he got into politics though." He begins to scratch the top of his head "Baby sitting the governor's daughter isn't going to help me get this promotion instead of Agent James Whistler."

"We can just hope that this all ends soon," Michael tells him as they exit the elevator and head towards her door.

Michael knocked on the door and then stands back. They hear movement coming from the other side. The door opened and a woman stands there.

"Hi" she says.

Both Lincoln and Michael show her their badges. She nods and invites them in. "Governor Tancredi is waiting for you," she tells them.

They both enter the living room to see the governor sitting on the couch. Frank Tancredi gets off the couch and walks over to Michael and Lincoln putting out his hand. "Agent Burrows and Agent Scofield, it's a pleasure to meet you" Frank says shaking their hands.

"Governor Tancredi" Michael says as he nods his head. Frank then leads Michael and Lincoln over to the couch. Michael and Lincoln take a seat on the couch while Governor Tancredi sits on the single seat sofa chair. "I want to thank you both for what you did last night for Sara."

Lincoln shook his head to tell him thank you wasn't needed. "Just happen to be at the right place at the right time."

Franks smiles "Either way I am grateful" both Lincoln and Michael nod. "I assume Agent Mahone explained what you are responsible for?"

"Yes he explained it to us" Michael assured him.

Frank gives chuckle "Well that's good. I broke the news to Sara and she ah she didn't take it so well."

"Don't worry we'll make she sure nothing happens to her" Linc says.

The three continue talking and Governor Tancredi explains what he expects from them. While they talk they hear the front door of the apartment begin to open. All three men turn to look. They can hear giggling on the other side of the door and then it opens. Sara and Veronica stumble into the apartment hands full with shopping bags. Sara walks into the living room but stops in her tracks when she sees her father and the two agents from last night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sara is still staring at them when Veronica comes in to the room laughing. She stops laughing when she saw the governor and two other men standing there, plus the woman in the corner of the room. Sara called out "I thought I told you I wanted you gone when I came back." Her voice was firm and she glared at her father.

Frank ignored this comment. "Sara this is Agent Lincoln Burrows and Agent Michael Scofield.

"I told you I don't need protection," she yelled.

Frank was now raising his voice to her. "Sara you were attacked last night and I don't want it to happen again."

"You were attacked?" Veronica said her voice and face full of shock.

Sara turns her head to Veronica "I'm fine."

"No you're not Sara" Frank yelled. "Either these men watch and protect you or you come home and live with me"

Sara glares at him and in a harsh voice says "That place was never a home"

Lincoln and Michael look from Governor Tancredi to Sara through out their argument and getting the impression they don't really get along.

"So what's you choice?" Frank asked his daughter.

Sara looks away from her father "Fine, they can stay."

Frank Tancredi nodded and headed for the door with Jen. He opened the door and then looked back at Sara. "This is for your own good Sara."

Sara didn't respond or even look at her father as he left. Veronica went over to Sara and gave her a comforting hug. After a moment Sara and Veronica broke and Sara turned to Lincoln and Michael who were standing by the couch. "Well I guess you can make yourself at home." Sara tries to give them a smile. "Okay well this is of course the living room, through that door across from you is the kitchen, down the hall on the far left is the bathroom and the first door on the right is my guest room." Not waiting for their response she headed for the kitchen and Veronica followed.

After they leave the room Lincoln collapses back on to the couch. "Well can you believe that, apparently Miss. Spoiled Rich Tancredi doesn't get along with Governor Dad?"

"Yeah and she's got quite the temper" Michael chuckles.

Lincoln leans over on the arm rest with his elbows and put the side of his head on his hand and laughs. "That just great. It means she doesn't like to follow orders. We are in for a fun experience."

Michael was leaning against the fireplace "Yes this will be so much fun" he says sarcastically.

In the kitchen Sara was making herself and Veronica a sandwich. She started to cut up a tomato for her sandwich. While she was cutting it, she replays everything that happened in her head. She started to take her anger out on the tomato and with the knife cuts it into smaller and smaller pieces. At this point the tomato just looks like a pile of mush. Veronica watched and had now lost her appetite. "Okay Sara I think you have tortured the tomato enough."

Sara stopped cutting and put down the knife and gave a sigh. Veronica smiles "Hey look on the bright side, you have every girls dream. Two hot, sexy guys with you all the time in your apartment. I think I speak for every girl in the world when I say I could kill you to be you right now." Sara doesn't say anything or even smile.

Veronica joked, "Sara if you don't make a move on them I will" she winked at Sara.

Sara gave a quick laugh and then looked at Veronica. "Let's go out tonight, I need to get out and loosen up. Come on V lets go to a club, dance and get really drunk."

"Are you sure your up for that after what happened" Veronica asked.

"Totally" Sara said with a smile. "Please Vee"

"Okay" Veronica said.

The two walk out of the kitchen to see Lincoln and Michael still in the living room. Sara's smile fades as she had for a second forgot they were here. Veronica on the other hand was smiling at them. "Well I better go," she says.

Yet before she can head for the door Lincoln jumps up and blocks her exit. "Not so fast, we need to talk."

Veronica looks confused at Lincoln. "About what?" she says.

"We were sent here under cover to protect Sara. So to be under cover everyone has to believe our cover story."

"Ok"

Michael now walks towards her. "What we're saying is that this (talking about her meeting them) never happened. As of now I am an old high school friend visiting and Linc is her cousin. When we're in public my name is Phineas McClintock and this is Archie Ryan"

Lincoln adds, "To be honest you shouldn't even know any of this. If you do anything to let it slip, you may as well sign Sara's death warrant. Got it!"

Veronica now has fear in her eyes. She nods and they let her leave the apartment. Sara has her arms crossed and is frowning at them. "Good job, you just terrified her."

"Well she should be and so should you. It's your life on the line" Michael says in a firm voice.

"Oh please, my father is over reacting" Sara says.

"Maybe but better that then being dead" Lincoln tells her. Sara rolled her eyes and shakes her head.

"Hey we don't want to be here just as much as you don't want us here. We were given orders to be here," Lincoln argues.

Sara gives a sarcastic laugh "Oh yeah, well what the hell did you two do to piss of your boss."

"Apparently saving your life last night meant we get stuck baby-sitting you" Lincoln snaps.

"Yeah well don't worry tonight your off the clock because I'm going out with friends" Sara tells them.

"Oh no your not" Michael laughs. "We're in charge now not you"

Sara's brown eyes glare at Michael and he glares back at her. Neither backing down. Lincoln just stands and watches them. Finally Sara pulls her eyes away from him and goes to her bedroom slamming the door behind her. "Who do they think they are?" Sara thought to herself. She went over and punched her pillow. Her eyes filled with anger still. Just then her computer beeped on the other side of her room. Sara sees that Veronica e-mailed her on where they can go tonight. Sara smiles because whether they like it or not she is going out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The rest of the evening Linc and Michael didn't really see Sara. Once in a while she would come out to get dinner or snacks. She never said a word to them. Both Linc and Michael were sitting on the couch watching TV. She would cross her living room to her kitchen without as much as a glance their way and on the way back as well.

The two brothers didn't feel like dealing with Sara tonight so decide to watch some TV. There wasn't much on so they decided to watch a show about a man on death row for a crime he did not commit. His younger brother was a structural engineer, who planned to break him out of prison. During the show Lincoln turned to Michael. "Hey if I was in prison and on death row would you break me out?"

Michael turned his eyes away from the TV to look at Linc. "I don't know. Are you guilty?" Michael asked.

"No I was set up. Like this guy on the show."

Michael chuckled "I don't know, I mean I know how put people in prisons, not break them out. Plus with you out of the way I would be next in line for the promotion" he gave a grin.

Linc's jaw dropped in shock at Michael's answer and playfully nudges Michael in the shoulder. They both started laughing.

"Well I think I'm going to call it a night. I call guest bedroom and you get the couch, you career choosing brother over me" Linc jokes.

Michael nods to Linc as he watches him leave the room. Before Michael calls it a night he heads to check on Sara to make sure she is alright. With a quick knock on the door, he called out to her. When he doesn't get an answer, Michael slowly opens the door to peak inside. He glances around the room but Sara was nowhere in sight. He calls out to Sara wondering if she was in the bathroom but the lights were off. Michael looked over the once more and then ran out of the room.

"Linc, Linc, Sara's gone!" Michael yelled.

Lincoln came running out "What do you mean she's gone."

"Like the way it sounds. She's not here!" Michael yelled.

Lincoln followed Michael back into her bedroom. "She must have gone through her window and down the fire escape!"

Michael put his hands on his head. "You have got to be kidding me. Where could she have gone, Chicago isn't a small city."

Lincoln glanced around the room and then looked at the computer. As he approached the computer he noticed her e-mail inbox page was still up. Lincoln clicked on her latest message from Veronica. Linc gave a grin. "I think I know where she is"

They both read the e-mail to see where she is and then they both ran out the door and headed for the club she is at.

At the club Sara and Veronica were dancing back to back with their hands up. As they danced to the music they took turns swirling the other. While they danced, two men were watching them from across the dance floor. They followed Sara and Veronica as the two made their way to the bar. Sara and Veronica were already pretty drunk when the two men offered to buy them drinks. Sara and Veronica flirted with the men. After they finished their drinks Sara took one of the guys hand and led him out on two the dance floor.

When Lincoln and Michael arrive at the club, they decide to split up and search the club. Lincoln walked through the crowd on the dance floor looking for her. As he made his way through a few women tried to dance with him, blocking his way and moving up close to him.

Michael walked up to the bar scanning the area for Sara. As he made his way along the bar women were starring at him hoping he was looking for them. "Well hey there, can I buy you a drink?" a woman asked from the bar stool beside him and smiling at him.

Michael shook his head.

Lincoln catches sight of Veronica and makes his way to her. He taps her on the shoulder and catches her off guard. "Hey what are you doing here?" she giggled. Lincoln knew that Veronica was really drunk. "I'm looking for Sara," he yelled over the load music.

Veronica was still dancing "She's probably dancing. Come on dance with me" she said taking his hands.

Lincoln quickly pulls away "Not now" then continued searching.

Michael starts to make his way through the dance floor and a woman with auburn hair catches his eye. He sees that she is dancing with a guy. As he gets closer to them he never takes his eyes off him as he dances with Sara. At one point the man puts up his left hand and Michael notices that he had a wedding ring, which brings a smile to Michael's face. As the man continues to dance with Sara, Michael slowly moves up behind him. He taps the guy on the shoulder and the guy turns his head to Michael. He whispers in the man's ear "Hey there is a woman here claiming to be you wife" the guys eyes widen and run off scared to death of what his wife will do to him.

Sara turns around confused of his sudden departure and then sees Michael standing in front of her and he's not smiling. "Oh" Sara says as she gets a guilty look on her face.

Michael continues starring at her. "Lets go," he says in a firm voice as he took her arm leading her out of the club. Sara tried to struggle out of his grasp but is too drunk to fight him and followed him out. Once they were outside Michael turned to her and gave her an intense stare. "You can't go wondering around like this by yourself" he yelled.

"Well I'm not going to live locked up in my apartment until everyone in Illinois stops sending threatening letters and e-mails to my father." She yelled back.

Michael and Sara continued to fight, but what they didn't know is that across the street, someone in a dark blue car wass watching them closely.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning Lincoln got up and headed to Sara's kitchen to make breakfast. The smell of blueberry pancakes filled the apartment. Sara emerged from her bedroom smelling the pancakes. As she walks down the hall she stops when she see Michael reading the newspaper on her couch. Michael lifts his head and was stares straight at Sara. Sara wasn't backing down and stared back and if looks could kill, both Michael and Sara would both be dead by the way they were glaring at the other.

"Breakfast is ready" Lincoln interrupts their staring contest. He stands in the doorway looking at them.

The three of them went into the kitchen without another word. They each grabbed a plate and made their way to the table. Once everyone was settled, Lincoln decided that this was the time to lay down some rules for Sara.

"Alright so the little stunt you pulled last night was stupid and could have gotten yourself killed. It's not going to happen again. Lincoln said in a firm voice.

Sara just nodded.

Lincoln continued "So the new rules include; you must have one of us with you at all times especially out in public, you are not to do anything that would catch a lot of peoples attention, no late nights clubbing or at bars alone, no sneaking out like a fucking teenager."

"I'm not a child," Sara argues.

"Well until you start acting like an adult and not a careless teenager you do what we say when we say" Michael snaps at her. This got Sara fired up and soon both her and Michael were yelling at each other.

Tired of fighting with them she finished her pancakes. They said nothing to each other and the room was filled with an awkward silence. All you could here was the clinking sound of their forks hitting the plate. Once Sara finished her pancakes she put her dishes in the sink and all three of them froze when there is a knock at the door. Sara went to answer it while Michael followed and stayed close just in case.

When Sara opens the door she sees a deliveryman who handed Sara a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Sara smiled at the deliveryman and said thank you. As she closed the door her smiled faded. Along with the flowers came an envelope with a card and a check for 500, it was from her father.

Michael looks at the flowers "Do we have an admirer?" he asked with a smirk.

Sara shakes her head as she pockets the check. "They're from my father."

She threw the flowers on the ground and starts stomping on them. Michael watches her in disbelief, and Lincoln walks out of the kitchen to see her stomping on the flowers. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Sara continues stomping on them. "I hate flowers. People think everything will be fine if you give them flowers that will die days later, not very comforting." She kicked them once more before walking over to her couch and sitting down.

Lincoln looked at her as she walks to couch then turn his eyes over to the destroyed flowers. He looked at Michael and gave him a "She's nuts" look. Yet quickly their eyes turn back to her as she stands up again. "Okay listen, if you want people to believe your both here on vacation we can't stay cooped up in this apartment all day."

Lincoln puts his hands in his pockets "What did you have in mind?"

Sara pulls out her check again and smiles. "We're going shopping."

So for the next couple of hours Lincoln and Michael followed Sara around as she shopped. Lincoln was amazed that during the last couple of hours they seemed to all get along. The was no butting heads or deadly staring contest with each other. They actually had a few good laughs and had a nice lunch together. As they came across a men's store, Sara offered to buy them something.

"No, it's okay Sara" Lincoln smiled.

"We're fine" Michael told her.

Sara giggles, "Oh come on, anything pick anything. Look it's the least I can do and besides you two need an update on you wardrobe any ways" she smiled.

Sara giggled as she entered the store and they followed laughing and shaking their heads at her.

--

The dark blue car pulled up into a dark alley. It was the same car that was located across from the club where Michael and Sara were arguing. A man got out of the car. He was quite tall and very well built and had salt and pepper hair. He approached a man who was Lurking in the shadows.

"Theodore Bagwell" he called to him.

"Yes" Theodore said.

The man walked up to Theodore "I want you to get me everything we discussed, as soon as possible."

"Richard I'll get them"

Richard gave a grin "Good because I want Tancredi to stop breathing as soon as possible."

_Let me know what you think!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lincoln and Michael had been with Sara for almost a week now. Sara was starting to come to terms with the fact they weren't going anywhere and she just had to live with it. They seem to be getting along pretty well for the most part, although sometimes their difference in opinion caused them to argue. Especially Michael and Sara but it was more like bickering then fighting.

Agent Mahone wanted to be updated every few days since Sara's last attacker was still at large. So one evening Lincoln left Sara's apartment and went to division to update Mahone. So far they had no really suspicious suspects in mind in who is behind the attack. Lincoln had explained that he hasn't seen anyone following Sara since they have been with her.

Lincoln tried to ask more about the case but Mahone wouldn't give him anything and sent Lincoln on his way. As he left Mahone's office he ran into Jane in the hallway.

"Hey long time no see" Jane said with a smile.

"Hey" Linc smiled back.

"So I heard about your latest assignment. I can't believe Agent Mahone doesn't have you and Michael on the case trying to find Sara Tancredi's attacker" She tells him.

Lincoln gave a chuckle "Yeah well your not the only one surprised. So how is the case going anyway you and Paul are on it right."

At first Jane hesitates to tell him and looks away from his gaze. Lincoln notices this right away. "Jane look I need to know something. I'm going crazy sitting in the dark" his eyes pleading to her.

Jane looks back at Lincoln "Ok, but not here. Tomorrow night do you think you can get away for dinner and leave Michael to stay with Sara?"

Linc smiled "I think Michael can take care of Sara for a few hours without me" Jane smiled back at him.

Mean while back at Sara's apartment, Michael and Sara are on the couch watching t.v together. Michael sat on one site and Sara sat with her legs curled up under her body on the other side of the couch, flipping threw the channels. Michael became frustrated that Sara wouldn't just pick something and to stop himself from reaching over and grabbing the remote out of her hand, he let his eyes wondered around the room. Then something caught his attention, a diploma framed on her wall.

"You want to Northwestern?" Michael asked her.

Sara was a bit confused, as she wasn't really paying much attention to him. She realizes he was looking at her diploma. "Yeah I also went to med. school," she told him.

"So your a doctor?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not working right now. I was but I wanted to take some time off to travel. I never really got around to going back." Sara told him. "Actually I don't have to go back to work, especially since my father is always trying to buy my love and forgiveness"

Michael listened closely as she opened up about what is was like growing up in her shoes. The whole time Sara was talking she tried to avoid his gaze.

"My father was always away so I was raised by my mom. When I was five my mom went with my father and attend some party in Washington. After the party my mom was to fly back to Chicago where I was with nannies, but she never made it back. Her plane crashed. I blamed my father because if he hadn't made her go with him for the party she would still be alive. So after she died my dad hired nannies full time to watch me because he was to busy. So he missed pretty much all of my childhood. He would have his secretary pick out these bouquet of flowers then send them to me, along with a check as if that would make up for everything."

Michael listened to her and couldn't believe what it must have been like to grow up as her. He had always thought of her as a spoiled rich selfish woman who got everything she wanted. He realized she only wanted one thing and that was for someone to love and be loved. Shopping was away she could hide her pain. It all made sense now, the attack on the flowers and how she used the check to forget about it. She was trying to substitute what she needed with shopping. The only problem is you can't buy love.

"I lost my mother when I was five too" Michael told her.

Sara looked at him for the first time that evening since she started talking. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

Michael nodded "Hit and run. Just like you, one night she never came home."

This was the first time they had seen each other in a different light. They had a lot in common with each other. Michael told her how his father abandoned them before he was born for a couple years. They shared different stories with each other finding even though they grew up differently they experienced similar losses.

--

In a small town in Mexico, T-bag walked up to an old car body shop.

"I'm looking for Carlos" T-bag said to the guy behind the counter.

"There's no Carlos here," the guy said.

T-bag wasn't listening "Tell him T-bag is here," he snapped at the guy.

The guy nodded and went in the back room. A moment later the guy emerged to the front and led T-bag to the back room. To the public the place only looked like an ordinary car repair shop but what they didn't know is that in the back is where all the illegal business deals happen.

A Hispanic man sat at a metal table waiting for T-bag. "Please sit" Carlos said to him and pointing to the chair across from him.

T-bag hands over a list of supplies he needs from him. Carlos read over the list and once in a while he would look up at T-bag while reading the list.

"You know this won't be easy," Carlos told him.

"I'm sure this will help" T-bag smirks at him. He pulls out a large bag of cocaine and places it on the table, Carlos smiles and nods.

"I'll get them for you" Carlos says and writes something on a piece of paper and hands it to T-bag but grabs his arm in the process. "You show this to anyone and I will slit you throat." All T-bag can do is smile.

_Let me know what you think!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lincoln was in the guest bedroom getting ready to meet Jane in an hour. While he was looking in the mirror, Michael came in the room. "I thought you two were over?" Michael teased while wearing a grin.

Lincoln rolls his eyes at him. "I'm going to ask Jane about the case because not knowing is driving me crazy."

Michael leans his body against the doorframe and crossed his arms. "So while you are out on your date, I get stuck here with Sara"

Lincoln begins to laugh, "Well it's not a date and Jane asked me to meet her, plus I'm older so too bad."

Michael's jaw drops "You can't play the older brother card."

"I just did" Lincoln smirks as he walked out of the bedroom. "Don't worry your job can't be that hard," Lincoln teases.

As the two enter the living they see Sara coming out of the kitchen eating yogurt. Sara looked at Lincoln to sees him all dressed up. "ooo who's your date?" Sara asks. Michael starts to laugh.

"It's not a date!" he tells them very frustrated.

"Okay, well is it a woman?" Sara questions.

"Yes"

"Are you going to dinner?"

"Yes"

"Are you paying?"

"Probably"

"Did you shave?"

"Yeah but what's wrong with that?"

Sara starts to laugh "Sorry Linc but that's a date."

Linc rolled his eyes and headed for the door. "Be home by midnight" Michael teases as Linc closes the door behind him.

--

Wearing a big gray sweater and hood over his head, T-bag walks down an alleyway towards a door. He knocked twice and then waited. A minute later a guy peaks his head out. "Can I help you?" the man asks.

"Carlos sent me here" T-bag informs him.

"Really? Your name?"

"Theodore Bagwell. Are you Tony?"

The man nodded then opened the door and came out and walked over to an old gray truck by the door. He took the key out of his pocket and opened the back doors. When you first look in the back of the truck you would think it was empty but then Tony lifted floor and there was a secret compartment. T-bag looked inside and smiled.

"Is it all there"

"Every piece you wanted" Tony told him.

"Ok give me a second" T-bag said he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, Don Phillips... I'm here in Mexico and the guy's says he has everything you need here... Alright the photos are coming." T-bag hangs up and then turns back to the truck. He starts snapping pictures of all the stuff in the back of the truck and sends them to Don Phillips another person who works for Richard.

T-bag wait until Don gave him the "ok" and then turns to Tony. "I'll be taking half of the stuff and I'll be back for the other half next week. I'll have less suspicion that way."

"Alright" Tony says. "Just remember though, you tell anyone Carlos sent you here or where I am, your dead."

T-bag smiles "I'd expect nothing less"

--

Michael and Sara had finished dinner and were finishing cleaning the kitchen. The two worked pretty good as a team, they had flipped a coin to see who washed and who dried. As Sara put the last plate in the cupboard she said "You know what, I don't think Lincoln should be the only one who has fun tonight" she grins.

Michael looks at Sara's sneaky, playful grin. "I don't think so"

"Oh come on Michael" Sara begged. "Besides you're supposed to be an old friend from high school and we should be out having some fun."

Michael looked in to her big brown eyes and his mind was yelling "No, no, no!" Yet, for some strange reason he heard himself say "Sure why not" to her.

"Yay" Sara said as she ran to get ready.

In half an hour Sara came out of her room wearing a nice pair of slim blue jeans and a black haltertop. Her hairs large curls rested beautifully on her shoulders. "Ready to go?" Sara asked.

"Ready as I'm going to be," Michael said standing at the door. He had on a pair of expensive beige pants and a white button up shirt and the top two buttons unbutton, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

As they left the apartment they headed down to the limo Sara had called to pick them up.

--

Lincoln arrives at the restaurant and is taken to his table. Moments later Jane enters the restaurant. Lincoln stood up so she could see him. After they greeted each other they took their seats. Shortly afer the waiter came and took their orders.

"So how are you and Michael getting along with Sara Tancredi?" Jane asked him.

Lincoln gives a little chuckle " We're getting through it. Although Michael and Sara still like butting heads with each other once and a while and I hope I don't go back to the apartment to see that one has strangled the other"

"Sounds like a lot of fun for you then." Jane laughs.

"Yeah" Lincoln laughs. "So how is everything going with the case?"

Jane gives a sigh "The investigation is pretty slow moving. The guy who attacked Sara is still out there. Every time we think we are getting closer we lose him."

"Do you have any suspects?"

"At the moment we're trying to find out who has motive to hurt the Tancredi family. Right now the trail has gone cold." Jane tells him. "If we don't get any leads soon they could attack again but this time could be successful."

--

The limo pulled up to a club and Michael looked out the window. "I don't think so, I thought you meant a movie or something."

Sara giggled as she pulled Michael out of the limo. "Come on Michael, you need to relax and have some fun" she grabs his hand and pulls him into the club.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning Lincoln was in the kitchen whistling and making breakfast for them all. He begins to hear movement from the living room. He turns around and sees Michael stumble into the kitchen holding his head and his eyes are closed.

"Good morning" Lincoln chuckles. "You look like death."

All Michael could do was groan as he made his way to the kitchen table to take a seat. Lincoln walks over and puts a plate in front of Michael. A few seconds later Sara walks into the kitchen slowly covering her eyes from the bright sun shining through her kitchen window.

"Wow, you look just as bad as Michael" Lincoln laughs.

At the mention of Michael's name Sara looks up. For a second Michael and Sara's eyes meet, but both quickly look away and avoided each other's gaze.

Lincoln had been watching them the whole time. "Man what's wrong with you two" he laughed.

Michael and Sara both looked guilty of something as they looked at Lincoln. "What do you mean what happened?" Michael asks.

Sara just looks at Lincoln and gives him a weak smile.

Flashback

Sara and Michael walked up to the bar and ordered drinks. While drinking Sara teases that Michael is too much of a goody, goody. Sara drinks the last bit of her drink and smiles. "Lets dance"

Michael shakes his head "I can't dance."

Sara begins to giggle, "Everyone can dance. Come on dance with me" she pleads staring at him with her big beautiful brown eyes.

Unable to say no to her, he chugs down his drink and smiled. Sara giggled and took his hand leading him to the dance floor. When she found an open spot she pulled him close to her and throws her hands up in the air. He put his hands on her hips; they dance to the music and were having a good time.

After dancing to a few songs together, they walk back to the bar together laughing. Michael orders the next round of drinks as Sara takes a seat. Michael stood beside her chair talking to her. While they were laughing a familiar face walks up to them.

"Well don't you look beautiful tonight?" the man says.

Sara sees him and smiled "Nick Savrinn, right?"

Nick nodded "You remember me"

"What happened?" Sara asked looking at him. His face was covered in bruises, he had two black eyes and one of his arms was in a sling.

He looks at her "I was in an accident" Sara's jaw dropped and her face was full of concern.

"Don't worry I'm fine"

Sara nods but is still not fully convinced. "Anyway Nick this is an old friend of mine from high school Phineas McClintock. He's visiting from New York." She said motioning to Michael.

The two shake hands and say hello. As Sara and Michael finish their drinks the song 'Don't Stop the Music' by Rihanna starts to play. Finishing the last bit of his drink Sara grabs Michael's hand. "Come on, let dance again," she tells him. She glances back at Nick for a second "See you around" before her and Michael took off on the dance floor. Nick watches them very closely.

When they get to the center of the dance floor. Sara moves her back against Michael's chest. She pulls his arms around her waist. Michael pulls her closer as they dance. Sara turned her head towards him and begins flirting "You not such a bad dancer" She whispers in his ear.

Michael smiles and brings his mouth close to her ear and flirts back. "Well I have a good teacher."

Sara starts to giggle as he spins her around and then pulls her back in close. They danced and drank well into the early morning.

It was about 2:30am when a very drunk Michael and Sara stumbled back into Sara's apartment laughing. Slowly and by using each other for support they made their way to the sofa.

"You know I can't remember the last time I had that much fun!"

A giggling Sara and Michael collapsed on the sofa. Sara had a hand Michael's shoulder. "I could tell because I had to get a few drinks into you before you loosened up"

Michael was laughing and tried to fight back with a comment about her. "Oh well, well ah ah... What was I talking about" Both Michael and Sara leaned against each other laughing.

After sitting on the sofa together for a while Sara tried to stand up and to go to bed but became dizzy and lost her balance and fell back on to Michael's lap. "Whoa" Michael chuckled as he caught her. They both started laughing.

Their laughing soon faded as their eyes met. Sara stared deep into his ocean blue eyes and Michael got lost in her beautiful big chocolate brown eyes. Glancing down at each other's lips and back to each other eyes. Slowly their faces get closer. Their lips hesitated briefly until temptation was too much to handle and then gave in. Their lips meet hungrily and quickly turns deep and passionate. Sara brought her hands up and dug her nails into the back of his neck and pulled herself closer to him. She parted her lips as Michael's tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring every part of her mouth. His tongue massaged hers as she moved her body in front of him and straddling his lap. Michael's hands were on her waist pulling her as close to him as possible to him. Suddenly reality hit them and they realized what they were doing. Michael pulled away first. Sara looked at him and then got herself off him, her eyes still full of shock of what just happened.

"Goodnight" was all she could say and then quickly made her way to her bedroom. As she entered her room, she closed her door and leaned against it, trying to figure out what had just happened.

End of Flashback

"SARA!" Lincoln said snapping his fingers in front of her face. Waking Sara from her daydream, Lincoln asked "Do you like scrambled eggs?"

Sara just nodded her head and then pulled her auburn hair away from her face as she took a seat. She was doing everything not to look at Michael and he did the same.

Lincoln brings Sara's plate to the table and his eye wonders from Sara to Michael, both looked guilty of something. He starts to chuckle at them. "What ever happened last night between you two, can you just kiss and make up." Both Michael and Sara's heads shot up and looked at Lincoln.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lincoln sat on Sara's sofa with his laptop. He was determined to get to the bottom of these threats. He thought since he spent most of his time here why not keep busy. While he sat there looking at the computer screen Michael wondered out of the kitchen and sat beside him. "What are you doing?"

Without looking at Michael he answered, "I'm working on the case."

"And how do you plan to solve it" Michael asked.

Lincoln turns the laptop screen to Michael. "I'm looking through some old press releases on the governor to find anyone who disagreed with the governor's choices or somehow was affected by his choices in a negative way."

Michael isn't totally convinced he can do this. "Linc there is no way we can do this without the help of the FBI."

"Jane can help us and possibly Paul too" Lincoln tells him. "Plus all we do is sit around here with Sara anyway, why not keep ourselves busy."

While Michael sits there and thinks about it, Lincoln tells him he's going to call Jane and then leaves the room. Michael stayed where he is. At some point his eyes glance at Sara's door. Memories of the kiss they shared play over and over again in his head. He knew they needed to talk about it at some point. This morning they had tried to avoid each other as much as possible. Never being in the same room as the other. Slowly Michael got off the couch knowing that sooner or later they had to talk. With Lincoln on the phone with Jane, Michael knew it was the best time. Moving towards the door he knocked twice. He could hear movement within her room and then Sara opens the door. Michael takes a deep breath "We need talk about last night." Sara nods and allows him to enter. Michael turns and closes the door behind him as to make sure Linc can't hear them.

Michael starts "Last night shouldn't have happened." Sara isn't looking at him but nods her head. "We were both really drunk and got a little carried away. I'm sorry for allowing it to go that far and I hope we can put this behind us" Michael says.

"Yeah I'm sorry too. I think we both would have been better off if we didn't have those last few shots, and I agree we should pretend it ah, ah never happened."

Michael looked down at the floor and nods, hoping that the talk would allow them to move on. Before either of them can say anything else there is a knock at the door.

"Hey Sara, is Michael in there?" Linc asks from the other side of the door.

"I'm here Linc" Michael tells him.

Linc opens the door to see them both standing in the room. "I talked to Jane" Linc tells him and walks back to the sofa. Michael looks at Sara once more before leaving the room and joining Linc. Linc was writing some notes down when he says to Michael "Jane will keep us informed of any leads as long as we tell her what we find out."

"Find out what?" Sara asks.

Both brother heads turn to see her standing in the doorway. "Nothing" Michael tries to convince her, but she's not buying it.

Sara's eyes wonder from Michael to Lincoln and it is as if a light bulb lights up in her head. A slight grin crosses over her face. "Wow you two really don't have a life outside the FBI" she laughs.

Neither Lincoln nor Michael say anything. Sara continues "Hey I'm not complaining, I want this thing over just as much as you two do. Is there anything I can do to help?" She asks moving closer to them.

Lincoln and Michael both answer "No" at the same time.

"Oh come on, there is a lot I can offer if you let me help."

Lincoln decides to hear her out. "What do you mean?"

On the other hand Michael doesn't want to. He looks at Linc wondering what he is doing. Linc gives him a look as to tell him to relax. He turns his attention back to Sara. "Look I have closer and important connections then your computer could ever get you. I know things about my father no one else knows"

Lincoln and Michael both listen to what she is saying and are in deep thought about it.

"I can get information the FBI can't" she smiles.

Lincoln looks at her and shakes his head as he stands up. "It's not safe for you."

Sara argues "I will never be safe until this creep is found. Having you two watching me doesn't guarantee nothing will happen to me. I mean while we're talking right now someone could come in and kill us all. Besides I've watched enough 'Law and Order' and '24' to have an idea how this works. Also playing detective could be interesting and fun."

"This isn't a game Sara, It's not the same thing as a t.v show." Michael tells her.

"I know, Jack Bauer would have caught him within 24 hours." She teased them.

"It's dangerous Sara" Michael said.

"Well that's where you two come in. You get to not only find the guy but possibly be the heroes and save the day." Sara grins. She had made up her mind whether they like it or not. She's helping them track this guy down.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

T-bag had arrived back in Chicago after his first trip to Mexico. Driving his pick up truck he pulled up behind a "Phillips Jewelers". Once the car was behind the jewelers shop, T-bag made his way to the front of the store and walked into the jewelry store.

The man behind the counter was helping a couple pick out their wedding rings. T-bag waited by the door until the couple left the store. He slowly approached the man. "Well, well, well if it ain't Don Phillips himself. I got your stuff outback."

Don looks at T-bag. He looked around his store and then move to put the close sign up in the front window. "This way Theodore" he said leading him through the back of the store and out the back door to where T-bag's truck was sitting.

T-bag goes to the truck and opens the back where there are three hard silver cases sitting in the back. Don moved closer to the truck and opens up the cases. A smile crosses over his face as he looked at the materials inside the cases. Closing them up Don grabs two of the cases and T-bag gets the other one and brings it into Don's office. "Any problems?" Don asked T-bag.

"Nope, since I only brought over half the materials, there wasn't much suspicion."

"Good"

After placing the three cases in the back closet, T-bag wanted his part of the deal. "I want my money"

Don gave a small smile and headed over to the computer desk and unlocked the bottom cabinet and pulls out a brown envelope. "Here, you get the other half once you finish the job."

"How exactly is all this stuff and gadgets goin to get rid of Tancredi?"

Don stares at T-bag, his smile had faded. "You just do what we hired you to do and not worry about the rest," he tells him.

"Got it!" T-bag snarls as he walked out the back door.

Don moved back over to the computer and pulled up different documents. After reading them he picked up his phone "Yeah Richard he dropped the stuff off... still waiting on the other half... Yeah I'm working on it... Bye" once he hung up and closed up all the documents and headed back to the front of the store and opened up for business like nothing ever happened.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sara is sitting at her computer desk trying to figure out her father's password to his e-mail. In the living room Michael was putting all possible suspects into categories depending on their relationship with the governor. Suddenly he hears Sara call out "I'm in!"

Michael got up from the couch and went to Sara's room. "He got the first threatening e-mail about a year ago. Next one wasn't for a couple of months. As time goes by they become more frequent but the sender in unknown from what I can see," she tells him.

Michael leans over the desk and scans over the e-mails. "Ok good, print them out, maybe we can find something within the e-mails to help us."

When Michael walks back into the living room he sees Linc just getting off the phone "That was Jane she's on her way over" Linc tells him.

A moment later Sara came out of her bedroom and hands Lincoln a stack of the e-mails. "Some are still printing off."

Linc takes the papers and starts looking over them. "This is good, really good." He made his way to the couch.

"Look I'm hungry is there any way we can take a break and get something to eat" Sara asked.

Michael agrees. He puts down the papers he was looking at and they decides that him and Sara would go pick up some Chinese food while Linc goes over the e-mails and waits for Jane. As Michael and Sara head down to his car they didn't say a word to each other.

The drive to the Chinese restaurant was filled with an awkward silence. Once in a while Sara would steal glances at him, she had to admit he was hot and when they kissed the other night she couldn't deny that the feel of his lips against hers was an amazing feeling. The whole ride Sara had been in a daze. Before she realized it they were pulling up to the Chinese restaurant. As they get out of the car to get the food, someone else across the street is watching and started snapping pictures of them.

A few minutes later Michael and Sara emerge from restaurant carrying the food, they get in the car and make their way back to Sara's apartment. What they didn't know is that a dark green truck and a white van are now following them. After few minutes of driving, a feeling came over Michael and watches the van and truck in his rear view mirror. A few feet away is an intersection but the light just turns orange. Michael looked back at them one last time and then quickly speeds up and crosses the intersection before it turns red. Once through Michael takes the next right and hopes that this would put some distance between them.

The people in the truck and van realize what Michael is doing and speed up as well. They ran through the red light and quickly turn right, starting the chase. Michael sees them gaining speed, he looks at Sara "Hold on" and he speeds up.

"What's going on?" Sara asks.

"We're being followed" Michael tells her and glances every so often at them in the rearview mirror.

The white van speeds up a little more so that it is right beside Michael's side of the car. Suddenly Michael's whole car shakes as the van rams into the side of his car. "What the yell is he doing?" Sara yelled

"I don't know, just hang on" Michael tells her as he takes a quick right turn, causing the van to continue going straight not being able to stop. The green truck however does make the turn and is right behind Michael.

Weaving in and out of traffic Michael tried to lose the truck, but the truck remained right behind him. It speeds up and bumps the back of his car.

"Just hold on" Michael tells her as he tries to get away from the tuck. Still the truck isn't backing down. Then something catches Michael's eyes in the rear view mirror. The man has a gun.

"Shit!" Michael yells. "Sara get down now" he tells her. Following his orders Sara bring her head to her knees.

BANG. He hears the shot fired and then the bullet goes through the back and front window. Michael tries to keep control on the car. As he makes his way threw the intersection, the white van returns coming at a ninety-degree angle in the middle of the intersection.

"Hold on" Michael yells as he turns the steering wheel as tight as possible to the left, making the car to do a tight u-turn just before T-boning the van. Michael starts driving in the opposite direction that he was going. The green truck however didn't have enough time to react and slams right into the side of the white van.

Michael continued driving and hoping that (the crash) would stop them from following him and Sara. After driving around for ten minutes to make sure they weren't being followed, Michael pulled up to Sara's apartment. Turning off the engine Michael turns to Sara. "Are you okay?"

Sara doesn't answer. She just sits there starring out the front window. Getting out of his car, Michael checks the damage to his car including the bullet hole where the shot just missed Sara. Looking back inside the car he notices Sara hasn't moved yet from her seat. Moving towards the passenger side of the car Michael opens Sara's door. He kneels down so he is eye level with her. Sara is still in complete shock.

"We're okay now Sara" Michael says trying to comfort her. He strokes the side of her face and tries to get her to look at him. When she finally looks at him, he can see she is holding back tears. "Come here" he whispers to he as he slowly pulls her out of the car. As soon as she's standing she grabs on to his shirt tightly. Immediately after Michael wraps his arms around her and holds her close to him. "We're okay, we're okay" he reassures her.

Sara buries her head in his chest and begins to cry. Her whole body is shaking like a leaf. He plants a few kisses on the top of her head while on hand rubs her back. He tries to get her to look at him. Pulling away from the embrace he cups her face in his hands and strokes her cheeks. Slowly her crying softens and her shaking stops. Michael tucks a piece of her auburn hair behind her ears and wipes the tears away from her eyes.

Closing her eyes, Sara rests her forehead against his. She let out a deep sigh. "Thank you" she whispers.

"Mmm hmm" was all Michael could say, his eyes closed as well.

Slowly Michael's fingers make their way to run through her hair. Sara's hands have yet to loosen their grip on Michael's shirt. They both stayed in that position for a while, time was forgotten and they felt like the only two people in the world at that moment. Neither is quite sure how it happened and didn't really realize it at first but their lips came together. The kiss was slow, tender and gave both of them a sense on comfort at that moment and it was all they needed. Although they may have thought they were alone, someone was watching them from high up in the apartment building.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As Michael and Sara walked up to her apartment, Michael had one arm protectively around Sara and the other was holding the Chinese food. Leaving the elevator they see Nick leaving his apartment.

"Oh my God Sara are you alright?" Nick asked all concerned.

Sara didn't say anything. "She's alright, just a little shaken up. We were almost in an accident," Michael tells him.

"Thank God your alright" he said. "Listen if you need anything I'm just next door."

Michael nods and then takes Sara into the apartment. Lincoln comes running over to them. "Where have you two been?" Lincoln asked all annoyed, but his mood changes when he sees Sara's face. "What happened?"

Michael handed Lincoln the Chinese and then leads Sara over to the couch where Jane was sitting. "Is she okay?" Jane asked.

Lincoln came over to the couch. Michael sat on the armrest of the couch beside Sara. "We were leaving the Chinese place when a white van and dark green truck started following us. I knew something wasn't right, so I tried to lose them. They started picking up speed and before I knew it the white van was ramming the side of my car. We lost the van for a while, but the person in the green truck stayed behind us and at one point shot at us."

"YOU WERE SHOT AT!!" Lincoln yelled.

"Don't worry we weren't hit. Anyway when the white van found us again I was able to get the truck to crash into the white van and we got away."

"I can't believe this" Jane said.

Michael looked right at Lincoln "You know what this means Linc" he says. "The person we're looking for isn't working alone."

The four of them sat in silence trying to digest everything. Suddenly Jane's cell phone rings, she glances at the caller ID. "I have to take this and I should be getting back to work anyway. Agent Kellerman, Agent Reynolds and I have files to go over for the case." She hugs Lincoln goodbye and heads out the door.

Lincoln moves over to sit on the couch beside Sara and was holding all the e-mails to the governor. He turned to Michael "We need to trace the location of where these e-mails are being sent from."

Sara speaks for the first time "How do you plan on doing that?"

"I know a guy who can do anything or find anything using a computer" He smiles at Michael.

Michael smiles back. Sara on the other hand has no idea what's going on. "Fernando Sucre" Michael says.

"Who?"

"Fernando Sucre, he's a computer specialist at Division, but he also has his own equipment at home."

A few blocks away a man is sitting at a large desk that has five computers screens around the room. His phone rings and he answers "Sucre here"

On the other line Linc says "Hey man"

"Papi howz it going with the babysitting" he laughs.

"It's fine, listen the reason I called is that there is something I want you to do for me."

"Anything Papi"

"Good, alright I want you to find an original location of where some e-mails were sent from."

"Oh come on give me a challenge," Sucre teases. "Alright send them to me along with the account they were sent to. It may take a couple of hours."

"Thank you" and then Linc hangs up the phone.

Sara turns to Michael who is still sitting beside her and asks. "How is finding the original location of the e-mails going to help?"

"Well it's a start" Michael tells her.

They ate their lunch while they waited for Sucre to call back. Just like he told them it took two hours for Sucre to call them back. Lincoln rushed to pick up the phone. "What you got?" Linc asked.

"Well Papi I have some good news, bad news and some good and bad news."

"Ok the good news first."

"Well I was able to find the original location the e-mail was sent from."

"The bad news" Lincoln asked.

"The location is a public Library"

Lincoln let out a deep sigh of disappointment. "What else you get."

"Well the person would send the e-mails out around the same time each time. Sometimes the person would send e-mails to the governor at 11:25 and then send another e-mail somewhere else at 11:30. In the first e-mail to the other person there is an encrypted message at the end of the e-mail for this person. It's a phone number."

"Ok well that sounds good, what's that bad part of this news?" Lincoln asks.

"I was able to track down where this e-mail was being sent to. It's an unknown name at one of the computers at Chicago Division."

Lincoln's eyes widen and he slowly turns to Michael and Sara. "We might have a mole in the FBI agency."

* * *

End Notes: Ok thanks for reading, now I want to see if anyone can guess who the mole is. Now throughout the story so far a number of agents have been mentioned and one of them is the mole. Don't count anybody out because it could any of them. Hell it could be Lincoln or Michael for all you know. There are a couple chapters before the mole is revealed so let's see who can guess it. I would love to read your comments.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Morning of the following day, Lincoln met with Jane in a small cafe. He was telling her everything that they had discovered after she left. Telling her how Sucre had discovered a possible mole within the FBI agency.

"I can't believe it, I mean it's impossible" Jane tells him. "Wouldn't Agent Mahone notice?"

"No, the person used an alias name so it wouldn't come up as an agent's name. Who ever the opened the e-mails was in Division and you can't just walk in off the street," Linc tells her.

"Do you know who?"

"No, but in the first e-mail a phone number was given. Sucre is trying to hack into the calling history and we'll be able to possibly find out who he/she is calling and getting calls from."

Jane has a look of disbelief. "I can't believe this, in this short time you and Michael have discovered more then a hundred agents at Division could."

They talked a little longer and finished their coffee, but when Lincoln gets a text message from Michael he tells Jane that he has to go. He gives Jane a quick hug before leaving the cafe. He headed for his car that was parked just around the corner from the cafe. As he walks down the street a white van drives up behind him. Lincoln just happens to look back at the road just as the man in the passenger seat of the white van pulls a gun out and points it at Lincoln.

As the man takes the shot, Lincoln dives to the ground. The van drives past but slams on the brakes a few feet way from Lincoln. The side door slides open and three men jumps out and heads in Lincoln's direction.

Lincoln pulls himself off the ground and runs down the alleyway leading the three men away from the public. As the men headed down the alley they form a triangle. One man was in front and the two others behind him, with their guns in hand they searched for Lincoln.

"Come out Burrows" the man leading the way, yelled. He hears movement up a head and fires his gun in that direction.

Lincoln moves from behind the big garbage bin he quickly stands out and takes a shot, hitting the man in front. After, he moves back to behind the garbage bin trying to decide his next move, he can hear bullets hitting the side if the garbage bin. He knows he needs to think fast.

A few feet away from him, Lincoln sees a door and he has a 50/50 chance that it's opened. With his mind made up, Lincoln wedges himself in between the brick wall and the garbage bin. Using his foot Lincoln pushes the garbage bin to block the two men's path.

Lincoln makes a run for the door "Come on, come on" Linc grunts as he fiddles with the doorknob.

When it doesn't budge, Linc begins to use his well-built body to break down the door. After applying enough pressure the door opens to an abandon shop. Linc enters the shop and finds a place to hide as the two other men follow him in.

"I'll check the back rooms" one man said as they separated.

Lincoln watches the two men from behind a shelving unit. He watches as the one moves towards the back rooms leaving one in the same room as him. He saw the guy move to check behind the counter across the room. He slowly started to make his way over in Linc's direction. He came right beside the shelving unit his gun in front of him.

"Anything?' Linc heard the guy in the back room call.'

"No nothing, he's not here," the man said who was practically standing in front of Linc with his back to him.

A moment later Linc stood up and wrapped an arm around the guy's neck. With his other hand Linc reached for the guys gun. The guy was beginning to choke and then Linc hit him over the head with his gun, knocking the guy out. Slowly Linc lowered him to the floor without making a sound. Standing up and with his gun drawn moved towards the room at the end of the hall that was probably an office once. He slowly moves to the door and peaks his head in to see the guy standing on the other side of the room pointing a gun straight at him. He takes the shot and Linc quickly moves away for a brief second and then fires back.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Linc yells to him but the guy just keeps shooting at him.

Linc moves into position and takes a shot but quickly dives for cover as the guy takes another shot. Unfortunately Linc wasn't quick enough and the bullet ends up slicing the side of his left upper arm. "Ugh" Linc grunted as he moved away from the door and grasps the cut on his arm.

Leaning against the wall in pain as he hears the guy moving towards the door. Lincoln backs up and moves behind the counter listening as the man enters the room. Before the guy can register what is going on Linc stands up and shoots him. He watches the guy fall to the floor. Taking a deep breath Linc moves back against the wall and slowly slides down holding his right hand on his left arm. He looks down as blood drips down his arm.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sara is lying on her couch looking over Michael's shoulder as he named off different suspects to her. Michael is sitting on the floor with his back against the couch. "How about a John Spencer, do you know him?"

Sara laid her head on the armrest looking at the ceiling. "He was my father's right hand man three years ago, but was given an offer to work in Washington I think they ended on good terms.

"Okay" Michael said as he moved John Spencer to a low or no motive pile. He picked up another only this time a woman. "Amber Watson?"

Sara turned to see a picture of her. That woman. Without saying anything Sara looked back at the ceiling. After a while of not hearing Sara answer he turned to Sara and saw anger in Sara's eyes. Obviously Sara knew this woman and not on good terms.

"Sara what's wrong?" Michael whispered as he caressed her hand. He sees a tear in her eye.

"My mother is dead because of her!" he voice was full of anger now, but not towards Michael but towards Amber.

Michael was a bit confused. "I thought you said your mother died in a plane crash?"

"She did" Sara started to sit up and pull her legs closer to her chest. A moment later Michael was off the floor and sat her side.

He took one of her hands in his and she took a deep breath. "Amber was my fathers assistant at the time. My father was having an affair with her. When my mother went to meet my father in Washington she caught them together. That's the real reason my mother left soon after the party and got on that plane. Well a week later was in my room when I heard my father and that woman talking down stairs. I snuck down stairs to hear what they were saying and heard everything. About the affair, my mother finding them, learning my mom was on the plane because of my father and her. Anyways she decided to transfer to New Mexico as to not draw anymore attention to the media."

Michael put is arm around her as she turned and buried her face in his neck. He gave her a quick kiss on top of her head. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

The remained in that position for quite sometime, neither of them wanting to move. Finally Sara found the strength to pull away and looked at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Thank you" she whispered as her thumb caressed his cheek. Slowly Sara leaned in and brushed her lips against his. Michael immediately responded to her pulling her closer as the kiss deepened. She wrapped her arms tightly around neck. His tongue moved to her lips and begged for entry to her mouth. Sara hungrily accepted and parted her lips for him. His tongue passionately massaged hers.

Slowly Michael leaned back so his head rested on the armrest. He pulled her down with him; not daring to break their lips apart as they both felt the sensational feeling the other was giving them. Sara lay on top of him and his hands ran up and down her sides. Soon his fingers found her soft silky hair.

Sara finally broke from the kiss and moved down to his neck to feel and taste his skin. Michael let out a groan to the feel of her tongue moving over his neck.

In the hallway the sound of keys clinging together could be heard as someone tried to find the right key. Someone pushed the key into the doorknob of Sara's apartment and begins to turn it.

Michael and Sara's heads both shot up looking towards the door opening. Sara frantically pealed herself of Michael. Both jumped to their feet and began to adjust themselves. After fixing her hair Sara sat on the couch and grabbed to stack of e-mails of the coffee table. Linc stumbled in the door and let out a groan. When he came into view Michael and Sara both saw blood on his arm.

"Oh my God!" Michael says as he rushes over to his brother side. Sara quickly springs from the couch to get the first aid kit. Michael leads Linc to the couch just as Sara returns. "I'll need you to take off your shirt so I can see the wound."

"What happened?" Michael asked as he helped Linc take the shirt off.

"I was shot" Linc groaned as he watched Sara clean the wound.

"WHAT! By who?" Michael yelled.

"Your friends in the white van" Linc told him. Michael looked at Lincoln in disbelief and then to Sara.

"I'm going to stitch the you up. The bullet only sliced your arm so it's not that bad" Sara said.

"No, it's ok I'll go to the hospital" Linc groaned.

Sara nodded her head. "Yes you could or you can let me a doctor do it."

Linc looked at her surprised. "Your a doctor?'

"Yeah, I quit at the hospital I was working at to do some traveling around the world, but your in luck because gun shot wounds were something I handled a lot."

Linc laughed "And here I thought you were just a party girl."

Sara smiled "I'm full of surprises" she made eye contact with Michael, which Linc was oblivious to.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews.  


* * *

  
Chapter 19

All three of them were in the living room and continued to go over possible suspects. Lincoln was resting on the couch and trying not to use his left arm too much. Michael was on the floor again leaning over the coffee table looking over the list of possible suspects and tapping his long fingers on the coffee table deep in thought. Sara was on the other side of the couch going through the e-mails and with a pen in her hand she started clicking the end of the pen.

Linc looked up from the papers hearing Michael's tapping and Sara's clicking and neither seem to be stopping anytime soon. "Okay that's enough" Linc yelled. "God stop with the tapping and the clicking PLEASE!"

"Sorry" both Michael and Sara mumbled together.

Sara went back to reading over the e-mails and something kept bugging her about them. She pulled her feet underneath her body and pulled her auburn hair back. "Umm hey I don't know about you guys but I find all these e-mails to be all really personal and not about my father being governor. I get the feeling they had a past before my dad became governor," she explains.

Michael thought about what she was saying. He lifted himself up from the floor and walked over to her. She handed him the e-mails. He began pacing as he read them. "So what ever happened was before he became governor." Scratching his cropped hair he moves back to the coffee table and started to cross out everyone who came in contact with Frank Tancredi only after he became governor.

Suddenly there is a loud knock at the door. "Open up!" the voice yelled.

"Shit!" Michael cursed under his breath and jumped to his feet. Reaching across the table Michael gathers all the papers in his arms. Handing them to Sara so she puts them under the couch cushion as Linc heads to the door.

"Agent Mahone, ah what brings you here?" Linc asks trying to act innocent. He knew Michael and him weren't allowed to get involved in the case.

Mahone starred at him and then walked in the door. He entered the living room and saw Michael and Sara sitting on the couch. He was yet to say anything to them. Turning back to Linc he saw his arm wrapped up. "Somebody please explain to me how one of my agents was found at the scene of a crime in an alleyway and abandon shop by the police," he yelled.

"Look, Agent Mahone they came at me" Linc responded. "The van came down the road and shot at me. When they missed they followed me into the alleyway. After I got out I called the police."

"You can cut the bullshit! I know you have been working on the case behind my back!" With his hands on his hips he looked from Lincoln to Michael. "This is a warning, stay out of the way and don't put Jane in the middle. She almost lost her job because of you guys. Do the job I assigned you to. Protect Sara."

Linc and Michael said nothing but nodded. Without another word Agent Mahone stormed out of the apartment slamming the door behind him. The three remained quiet and avoided eye contact with each other. Michael covered his face with his hands as he ran through everything in his mind. Nothing but the sound of Sara's air condition could be heard. Linc was still standing by the door scratching over his shaved head with his good hand. Sara reached under the cushion and placed everything they had for the case on the coffee table and let out a deep sigh.

They all practically jumped when the sound of the phone cut through the silence. Michael was the quickest to his feet to pick up the phone. He brought it to his ear, "Hello"

"Hey Papi, I got great news. I was able to tap into the phone calling history of the number at the bottom of that e-mail. I got one number that shows up over and over again numerous times a day."

Michael let out a deep sigh and looked at the ceiling. "Okay what do you got."

"I'd rather not do this over the phone, come to my place and you can look at everything for yourself alright Papi." Sucre told him.

Everything was running through his mind at once. There is a mole in the FBI, Sara's life is at stake and she was almost shot, Linc was shot and Mahone is ordering them to back off. He was torn between following Mahone's orders and finding the people trying to hurt Sara. Michael closed his eyes as he answered. "I'll be there." With that Michael hung up the phone and saw Sara and Linc staring at him.

"Sucre's got something and I'm going to check it out. Linc you need to rest and take care of that arm. I'll take Sara with me and you can really relax."

Lincoln wanted to protest and go with them but Michael was right so didn't fight him. Sara got up from the couch so that Linc could lie down. As Michael made his way to the door the phone rang again. He quickly moved to answer it. It was Jane. She was calling to apologize for telling Agent Mahone what they were doing. Michael told her it was okay but they have a lead now. He explains everything and Jane tells him she will meet him there.

The drive to Sucre's place was quiet. Sara glanced over at Michael and saw that he was under a lot of stress. As they pulled up the driveway she asked, "Are you okay Michael?"

Getting out of the car he looked at her. "Yeah I'm fine" he put his hand on the small of her back and lead her up the front steps. Looking back at the street he realizes Jane hadn't arrived yet. Reaching out his one hand he pushed the doorbell. A moment later the door slowly opened and a Puerto Rican man with a big smile stood before them.

"Hey Papi" he stuck out his hand to Michael. The sound of a car's engine could be heard coming up the driveway and then Jane hopped of her car and smiled at the three of them.

After everyone was done greeting each other they made their way down to Sucre's basement. He brought them in front of a big metal door. Sucre lifted up his hand and entered a code and the big metal door opened. As they walked inside Jane was amazed at the security system. "Wow Fernando this must of cost a fortune."

Sucre moved to one of the many computers and chuckled "Yeah but it was worth it. I have over 100,000 of technology and equipment in here. See that metal door," he said pointing towards it. "It's bullet proof and no one gets in or out unless they know the code."

Michael moved to one side of Sucre while Sara and Jane stood on the other side looking at the computer screen in front of them.

"Alright so most of the calls from the phone are local but there were a few in and out coming call from and to Mexico. This number here" Sucre says pointing to it. "Shows up the most. They call this number about five times a day, but in the last couple of days it's increased to about eight times."

Sucre separates the number from the rest and enlarges the font size. When Michael looks at the number his eyes widen "Oh my God I know that number."

* * *

End Notes: Okay and the moment you have all been waiting for happens in the next chapter, you find out who the mole is so this it your last chance to guess.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 20

Michael stares at the number that is screaming out at him. How is this possible? Out of all the possible suspects how could it be that person? Michael looks at the number closely just to see if he had maybe read it wrong, but he didn't. He griped the side of the desk out of anger. How could this be the betrayer?

Before Michael could respond he heard Sara gasp and saw her backing away from the computer. Turning around he saw Sara's eye widen in fear and shock. Her whole body is tense. Michael eyes wonder over to the barrel of the gun Jane had pointed directly at Sara's temple.

"You" Michael growls at Jane "Why?"

Jane just smiles at him while pressing the gun harder into Sara's temple. "Well I guess I owe you a congratulations on figuring it out, but it's a shame you won't be able to tell anyone."

Sucre and Michael remained where they were, their eyes moved from Jane to Sara and back to Jane. Michael had both hands up and tries to negotiate with Jane. "Look Jane please just let her go. We can figure something out, just let her go" Michael says trying to remain calm while he sees the fear in Sara's eyes and her breathing increased.

Jane remained holding the gun to Sara's head and gave a sarcastic laugh. "Don't worry I'll let her go, it's just none of you are leaving the room." She turned her attention to Sucre. "What's the code for the door?"

"Wait what are you going to do?" Sucre's trembling voice asked.

Jane wasn't in the mood for any games and yelled "The code damn it or the bitch dies right now!"

"Just give it to her" Michael said to Sucre even though he never took his eyes off Jane and Sara.

"Ah 746745" Sucre finally yelled.

Slowly Jane pulls Sara in one arm with her to the door and quickly grabbing her purse and while juggling the gun she punched in the code.

Michael hasn't blinked since the gun was aimed at Sara. "Why?" Michael asked again.

The door opens and Jane reaches into her purse and pulls out a small device. To Michael and Sucre it looks like a bomb. She gently places it on the table and activates it. Once the timer starts the count down at 10:00 minutes. She looks at Michael "Its pay back. Now you all have ten minutes to live, use it wisely.

With that said Jane pushes Sara over to Michael. Without hesitation Michael opens his arms and catches Sara and pulls her close to him but dares not to take his eyes off Jane. She has the gun aimed at them and smiles as she smashes the code keypad with the end of the gun. She waves to the three and then closes the big metal door behind her. Leaving Michael, Sucre and Sara stuck in the room with the bomb. "What do we do?" Sara asks as she held on to Michael tightly and rests her head on his chest.

Michael holds her close and rubs her back and honestly says, "I don't know."

After having a well-needed nap, Lincoln felt well rested. He still had the pain in his arm, but as long as he didn't use it too much he was okay. Making his way to the kitchen he made himself some coffee. Sitting at the kitchen table he glances at the clock. Michael and Sara had been gone for about an hour and thought maybe he should call him to see how it's going.

Just then the phone rings. Linc gets up from the chair and moves to answer the phone. "Hello"

"Lincoln"

"Jane hi, weren't you with Michael?" he asked her.

"Yeah I was. Listen Michael told me you were shot!" her voice full of concern.

"Ah yeah I'm fine. So did you find anything out?"

"Yeah we did, but Michael is stuck with Sucre at the moment. Why don't I come by and I can explain everything?" she asks him.

Linc agrees. "Yeah come on over" then hangs up.

Before Lincoln can even turn around the phone rings again "Hello."

"Linc"

"Michael, hey I heard you figured out who the mole is that's g-"

Michael interrupts him before he can finish. "It's Jane. Lincoln it's Jane, she's the mole."

There is silence on Linc's side of the phone. "How could it be? No it couldn't be Jane, not Jane," he thought. "Michael that's impossible" Linc says with his voice loud and firm.

Michael let out a sigh knowing this wasn't something Linc wanted to hear, knowing his past with Jane. "Her number was on the call history Sucre found and then she ran."

Linc was still in shock not wanting to believe what his brother was saying, but Michael would have nothing to gain by lying to him. "She's coming over."

"Alright you need to act as if we never talked that you have no idea what's going on"

Linc nods his head in agreement. "Okay yeah, just get here as soon as possible."

Michael ignores Linc's last comment and responds "Don't let her get away" he hangs up before Linc can question him anymore.

Turning around he puts his hands on Sara's shoulders and looked at Sucre, who is studying the bomb. "Is there another way out of here?"

Sucre looked up from the bomb with a worried look on his face. "No the metal door is the only way out and without the code key pad working it won't open."

Back in Sara's apartment Linc was pacing the room. Jane was the mole, but how, she was helping them? Maybe she just wanted to keep them close, but why, why would she do this? What does she have against Sara and her family? All these thoughts were running through his mind and then there was a knock at the door.

Moving to the door, Linc takes a deep breath and opens the door to see Jane standing there.

"Oh my gosh are you okay!" Jane asks as she wraps her arms around him. As she reaches up to his neck for the embrace, her shirt rises up and reveals the gun she has tucked in her pants.

"So would you like a drink or something" Linc asks acting very calm.

"Water would be nice" Jane smiled as she entered the apartment.

Linc watches her and sees the gun. As he slowly makes his way to the kitchen but surprises her by pinning her hand against the wall, grabbing her gun and pointing it at her. "I talked to Michael and he told me that you're the mole."

Jane doesn't even look scared. She smiles and asked, "Did Michael also tell you that him and the cute redhead are about to be blown up?"

Linc freezes at her comment. What was she talking about? Before Linc could react he heard a loud "BOOM" in the distance. Linc turned his head to Sara's window and saw smoke filling the air over in the same area Sucre lives. Linc released his tight hold on Jane out of shock. "No it can't be," he thought. Suddenly something hit him on the head hard and everything went black.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 21

It was seconds when Lincoln started to gain consciousness. His head was pounding, holding his palm against the side of his head he looked up to see Jane holding a gun at him. How could she do this, he never thought for a second she could be the mole. He trusted her, Michael trusted her. His thoughts turned to Michael. "Michael can't be dead. Not after everything we had been through." Linc remembered Michael last words, "Don't let her get away." He wouldn't let Michael down.

Catching her off guard Linc swung his leg out and tripped Jane. Causing her to fall back on her back with a loud thud. Lincoln quickly crawled over to her and grabbing the gun he pinned her down. She tried to struggled but it was no use, he was too strong. She tried to question herself as to why she hadn't tried to play Michael instead of Lincoln into falling for her. That way she may have had a chance. Michael would have been shot in the alley and be here resting and not Lincoln.

Linc growled at her "What did you do to Michael and Sara!" He pointed the gun at Jane's forehead. Jane smiled at him, showing she wasn't afraid of him. With a small laugh she answered. "I locked them and Sucre in a room with no way out and a bomb inside the room with them. I'm sure you can fill in the blanks." She wasn't showing any signs of fear. "Their probably nothing but pink mist now."

"YOU BITCH!!" Linc yelled. He grabbed her and dragged her across the floor and handcuffed her to Sara's radiator. He then gags her with a rag from the kitchen.

Once finished with her, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Michael's number. "Please Michael, pick up pick up!" he begged into the phone but only got his voice mail.

Hanging up Linc moved to the sofa. As he sat down, he rubbed his hands over his eyes. This couldn't be how it ends. Michael and him had been through so much. Michael had always looked up to Linc and Linc always tried to protect his little brother making sure nothing happened to him. Within a deep sigh Lincoln blamed himself for Michael's fate. "If I hadn't got Michael involved in the case in the first place Michael would still be here" he thought to himself. They're job was to protect Sara, but no that wasn't enough for him, he put her endanger when he wasn't satisfied with his assignment he was given and now she was gone too.

Standing up he started to pace the room. Jane had her eye on him the whole time. Reaching for his phone Linc tried Michael's number again, but got the same result. No answer. "Damn it!" he was getting frustrated and threw the cell phone across the room. Jane let out a muffled laugh due to the gag over her mouth. Linc gave her an angry stare, wanting to do nothing more then wipe that smirk off her face. Walking towards her, he asks angrily "Who are you working for?" Jane just continues to smile. Growing impatient Linc roughly pulls the gag off her mouth and puts his hand around her neck and making it hard for her to breath. He asks again except this time he yells. "WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR??"

Jane still says nothing. He pulls the gag up on her mouth again and strolls into the kitchen. Linc leans over the kitchen table trying to regain control of himself. He wasn't sure how but he vowed he would find all the people involved in killing Michael and Sara.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Notes: Okay the moment you have been desperately waiting for. What happen to MiSa and Sucre.

* * *

Chapter 22

The small room was filled with smoke, part of the ceiling had fallen and light fixtures were hanging by a single wire or had crashed to the floor. Shelving and speakers were scattered all over the ground, lying on top of a bunch of other things. The place was a mess and sparks were flying everywhere. There was no visible sign of human movement. Other than the sparks and the odd object falling to the floor it was quiet.

Suddenly in the center of the room an unharmed Michael with not even a scratch on him pushed his way through the rubble. He took a quick glance at the destruction around the room. Looking up he noticed the ceiling had collapsed and looked up to see what was probably Sucre's kitchen.

*FLASHBACK*

After talking to Lincoln, Michael turned off his phone so that Linc couldn't call him back. Slipping the phone back into his pocket he moved towards the big metal door to try to pry it open, while Sucre inspected the bomb.

Coming out unsuccessful of opening the door he slapped his hand on the metal door and then turned to Sucre. "Are you sure there isn't another way out of here?" Michael yelled at Sucre out of frustration.

Sucre looked up at him and slowly words stumbled out of his mouth. "No... there's no way out... but through the door.... but there... is an old storm shelter a few feet under us that the last home owners put in when they built this place... there's a trap door under the carpet" Sucre said not sure if it would help.

Sara moved across the floor, stomping her feet until she was standing on top of the trap door. "I found it!" she told Michael.

He turned to Sucre "Do you think you can stop it from detonating?" Sucre shook his head in defeat and said "There isn't enough time for me to study the bomb before it goes off."

Without another word Michael moved towards the wall and ripped the carpet off the floor with Sara's help. Pulling it back the rolled it to the other side of the room so that the trap door in the floor was revealed. Undoing the latch and lifting up the door he peaked down into the storm shelter. "Alright this is the best we got. Sucre you have back up files for you information right?" Sucre nodded holding up two memory sticks.

Michael stood up and looked around the room to the computer desks. "Sara, help me push these computers off the desks." They both moved towards the computers.

"Hey, hey, hey!! Those computers are worth a lot of money" Sucre says freaking out about what they were about to do.

Michael let out a sigh "Sucre when the bomb goes off they will be destroyed any ways" he reasoned with him.

Sucre let out a whimper and turned away not being able to witness his computers being tossed on to the floor. While Sucre looked away, Sara and Michael pushed the computers off the desk. "Exactly why are we doing this?" Sara asks Michael as another computer falls to the floor.

"We're going to put the table over the trap door so that nothing falls on top of the door and we can't get out."

Sara nodded and helped Michael move the desk over the trap door. While they did this Sucre moved the bomb to the corner of the room. Once the desk was in place, Michael looked at Sucre. "Move that filing cabinet in front of the bomb" he instructed to Sucre.

Once everything was set Michael undid the latch again and helped Sara into the underground storm shelter. Right behind her was Sucre and Michael followed and then Michael pulled the trap door closed and the three huddled together with 15 seconds to go.

...3 2 1 "BOOM!"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Looking down from the ceiling Michael cleared a path. He pushed the shelving unit that had fallen on top of the table after the explosion. After most of the rubble was out of the way he turned back to the trap door. "Okay come on" Michael said as he reached down into the hole to pull Sara out. "I've got you."

Once she was out Michael reached down to pull Sucre up. When Sucre got to his feet and looked around the room. "Mi Dios!" (My God) Sucre whined as he put his hands over his shaved head. He looked at his basement and at his equipment all in pieces and destroyed. He just stood there and Sara thought that he might actually cry.

Michael slowly and carefully moved through the room and picked up a chair. He moved back over to Sara and Sucre and placed the chair on top of the desk. "That hole" Michael said pointing to the big hole above their heads that leads to Sucre's kitchen "Is our way out of here."

Sucre nodded and then carefully climbed on to the desk. "I don't think my house insurance covers bomb explosions." He stood on the chair and pulled himself into his kitchen. Sara and Michael watched from down below.

"Alright your turn" Michael said as he took Sara's hand and helped her on to the desk and then on the chair. Above them, Sucre reached down and pulled Sara up. Taking one last glance around the room the Michael climbs on the chair and Sucre pulls him up.

Looking around the kitchen, just like the basement the room was destroyed. Even a part of his wall was torn down and they could look out to the neighbor's house across the street.

"Mi Dios" Sucre cried as he moved around what was left of his kitchen.

Michael had his hands on his hip and he guiltily watches Sucre. "Listen for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Sucre shook his head "Not your fault Papi, none of us knew she was crazy."

Sara gave him a week smile "Look you can't stay here, why don't you come back to my apartment for a while until you can find a place to stay. I mean I've gotten use to having other people in my apartment now."

Sucre smiled "Ah thanks Mami" he gave her a hug and moved to see if he can find what was left of his belongings.

Once he left, Michael and Sara were alone. Letting out a deep breath, Sara felt Michael move closer behind her and got shivers up her spine as she felt Michael's finger tips moving slowly up her arm. She turns to face him and saw his sweet smile that always made her melt.

"You okay?" he asked he full of concern, Sara just nodded her head with a smile.

"You?" she asked him. He nodded and pulled her into an embrace. His hands rubbed up and down her back and he planted a kiss on her hair. "Why don't we wait for him in the car?" Michael asked, gently taking her hand and walked her out of the house through the place where there used to be a wall and headed for the car hand in hand.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who is reading and your reviews are much appreciated.  


* * *

  
~*~*Chapter 23*~*~

Pulling the truck into the alley, he parked it in front of the same door he did days ago. Killing the engine, T-bag stepped out of the truck and made their way to the entrance of the jewelry store to see Don again. Opening the front door the place was deserted. Looking around T-bag slowly made his way to the back room and saw Don sitting at his computer desk.

"What's a guy to do to get some service around here?" T-bag called to him.

Don turned to look at T-bag who was standing in the doorway. He quickly turned off the computer screen and then stood and walked over to T-bag. "I was wondering when you would show up," Don said to T-bag.

"Stuffs in the back" T-bag tells him pointing to the back door.

Nodding his head, they both walked out side to T-bag's truck. T-bag opens the back and lifts up the floor to reveal a secret compartment and inside is two hard silver cases. Don stepped forward and ran his fingers over the cases. "Did you have any trouble?" he asked T-bag.

"Nah no trouble" he assures Don.

Don turned to face T-bag and had a serious expression on his face. "And the suppliers?"

"Taken care of Tony and Carlos already" he says with a grin.

Don looks at his grin "Do I want to know how?"

T-bag just laughs "Probably not, but no one will find them. They aren't a problem anymore"

"Good" Don said and turns and picked up the silver cases and carried them into his office. T-bag followed him in. Walking over to the closet, Don placed them with the others three cases. Turning back to T-bag he saw him waiting for the rest of his money. Don walked to his desk and unlocked the last cabinet so he could get the second half of T-bags money and handed it to him. "Here, now thank you for your time but you are no longer needed" he watched T-bag leave his office and then he turned on his computer screen once again. He printed off the list of supplies and materials. Walking back to the closet he pulled out the five cases and placed them on the floor. With his list he began to check off all the different items as he found them in the cases.

After he finished the back door opened and Richard was standing there. "Everything accounted for?"

"Yes all accounted for" Don told him as he closed them up again. Richard picked up two and Don grabbed the last three and carried them out to Richard's dark blue car.

"Who's going to assemble it?" Don asked Richard.

After placing them in the car and closing the door he answered "I have someone who is looking for someone." He sounded really confident.

"You think we can trust this guy"

Richard grins, "He has followed my instructions so far and if he wants to see his son again he will keep doing what he is told to."

****

She had been cuffed to the radiator for about an hour now. The living room was empty because Lincoln had retreated to the bedroom a while ago. Probably thinking about his dead brother. Looking around the room she gave a sigh, things could not get any worse for her. Michael had enough time to call Lincoln before he blew up with Sara and the computer geek. If only she made sure they had no way to contact Linc, she wouldn't be in this position. Linc would be dead and no one could have discovered her. Jane thought back to when she had first joined Chicago Division knowing full well she would turn on them in the future. When she first met Lincoln and Michael she knew that these were the guys who would help her climb the promotion ladder but also knew they would be the once who could discover her motives if she wasn't careful. She knew by dating one of them and making him fall for her she could get security clearance higher them she was qualified for.

After week of getting to know them, she realized Lincoln was the safest bet. Michael seemed to be a closed book and for some reason couldn't or he wouldn't let her in and she didn't have time to keep trying to get him to. This left Lincoln, she dated him for two years and was able to learn everything she wanted to learn. She knew there was the horrible possibility that she would fall for him, because he was attractive, but when it came down to what was important Linc didn't top her list. Two months ago Linc broke things off between them because both wanted different things for their future. Linc wanted to settle down but Jane wanted to concentrate on her career. She knew it would be a challenge to remain close to him but had managed it very well. They only problem was that the son of a bitch had cuffed her to the radiator. She was given orders to kill Lincoln, Michael and any one else who discovered her secret or was becoming a problem, all she had to do was finish off Lincoln but as if now things weren't looking good for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Lincoln emerge from the bedroom while talking on the phone with someone. "Alright get here as soon as possible, we need to break her," Linc said into the phone receiver before hanging up and tuning to face Jane.

Jane knew full well who that was on the phone. He was one of the best when it came to interrogating suspects in Division and Lincoln look confident that he would break her. Paul Kellerman would break her. Paul was good at what he did and that made her really nervous, although she refused to let Lincoln see she was scared.

Lincoln walked over to her and bent down so that he was eye level with her. "I will find out who your working for no matter what, then you will pay for what you did to Michael, Sara and Sucre," he growled at her. If he were being completely honest with himself, Linc would like nothing more then to kill her for what she did to his little brother but he vowed to solve this case for Michael.

The next noise Linc heard was the front door opening. He quickly stood and grabbed the gun from the coffee table. There was no way this could be Paul already. With the gun in his hand, Linc stepped into the hallway. "Don't move!" he yelled.

The sound of Lincoln's loud voice caused Michael, Sara and Sucre to pretty much jump out of their skins. Slowly Linc looked at Michael in disbelief. How was this possible, he's alive? "Michael" his trembling voice was able to say. The three of them remained completely still as Lincoln had yet to remove his aim at them.

"Linc you can out the gun down now" Michael said. "It's just us"

Lincoln was still in shock but lowered his aim away from them. He slipped the gun into his pocket, never taking his eyes off Michael just incase he was dreaming. "Oh my God, thank God!" Linc cried as he moved to embrace his brother. He wrapped his arms tightly around with him and both were fighting not to let tears fall but their emotions took over them. "Are You guys alright, I, I don't understand how-" Linc's voice trembled as he finally pulled away from Michael and acknowledged Sara and Sucre.

"We're okay and we'll explain everything," Michael told him, as the four wondered into the living room saw Jane cuffed to the radiator in front of the window.

Jane's eyes widened in shock when she saw them "What the hell! Your all supposed to be dead. How did you get out before the damn bomb went off? Sara glares at her "Who said we got out! We were in the room when the bomb went off" she snapped at her.

Now both Jane and Lincoln were confused because none of them had as much as a scratch on them. At their confusion Sucre was the one to explain. He told them about the storm shelter and how they used it to shield themselves from the blast.

Jane mumbled under her breath about how she not only failed to kill Lincoln, but Michael, Sara and Sucre were still alive and kicking. She knew that "they" would want an update of her status and that Michael and Lincoln along with anyone else was taken care of, but here she was cuffed to a radiator and no way out if this. Suddenly her thoughts are once again interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Her heart started pounding, it was Agent Paul Kellerman.

Lincoln went to the door and opened it to see Kellerman holding a large bag. Lincoln stepped out of the way to let him in. As he walked into the apartment, he nodded to Lincoln and Michael then turned to face the betrayer, Jane. He sees her handcuffed to the radiator "Hello" he says with a smirk. "I guess I owe you a congratulations for being able to fool everyone." Jane just smiles back at him.

Still holding the large bag Paul turned to Linc and Michael. "I need you two to move her to the kitchen table and cuff her to the chair." They nodded and walked over to her. While Michael held her to stop her from struggling as Linc uncuffed her. Together the pulled her into the kitchen and cuffs her hands behind her back to the chair. Paul, Sara and Sucre followed them in behind them. Paul made his way to the table and set down his bag before turning to the brothers to explain how they should play this. "Alright first we'll start a Reid Technique followed by, if needed a sensory disorientation and then last as a resort a neurotransmitter drug." His voice was quiet so only the brothers could hear. The brothers nodded in agreement.

As Paul got set up, Michael walked over to Sara and Sucre, who were standing in the doorway. "Listen" he starts "It's probably best you two aren't here to see this."

Both nodded and walked back into the living room. Michael had told Sucre to use Sara's computer to see how much information he was able to save. Sucre nodded and both Sara and Sucre headed to Sara's bedroom to use her computer.

As they walked away, Michael shuts the kitchen door closed and turns to a handcuffed Jane along with Paul and Lincoln standing on the other side looking at her. Paul takes a seat across from Jane, and Lincoln and Michael leaned against the kitchen counter to watch. Paul stares at Jane for a moment before he finally breaks the silence. "Okay listen, there are different stages to this interrogation. You decide how far we go."

Jane just stares back at him as if she was going to say "Bring it on!"

* * *

End Notes: Don't forget to review!!


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.  


* * *

  
~*~*Chapter 24*~*~

The four in the kitchen were silent. Paul got up from his seat and once standing he moved to the side of the table and sits looking down at Jane. "You know Jane, it's amazing that you were able to fool the whole FBI division," he said with a smirk.

Jane stares at him, showing him she isn't scared of him and won't give him the satisfaction of her cracking under pressure.

"You were able to leak information out of division without being detected" Paul says. "I'm actually impressed." Jane still remained silent. He leaned in closer to her face and in a harsh whisper says, "You will go to prison for a long time for everything you've done." With a smirk he continues. "How long do you think your pretty face is going to be left alone and safe in prison. You know how some of the inmates are treated. Also who will play nice with the former FBI agent, who probably had a roll in them ending up there in the first place."

For the first time Jane spoke "You have no way to connect me to anything that's happening with the governor" she says coldly.

Paul nods his head in agreement with her. "Yet you can be charged with 3 counts of attempted murder, who were at the time trying to solve that case. Are you saying that it's a coincidence?"

Lincoln and Michael stood leaning against the kitchen counter and watched to see what Jane says or does. Their arms were crossed against their chests as they studied Paul as he worked to get Jane to talk. Lincoln knew that breaking Jane would take more time then it would with their unusual suspects. Jane knew their techniques.

Paul also knew this wouldn't be easy and it could take time to get her to talk. He knew they didn't have a lot of time so he had to work fast and efficiently. He continued to stare down at her. "Listen Jane, unless you start talking the judge will throw the book at you so fast because not only did to try to kill three agents, Scofield, Burrows and Sucre but also the Governor's daughter. There is no way Governor Frank Tancredi will let you walk. So tell me whom you're working for and we can make a deal, because honestly I don't think you're the brains behind this whole operation.

Jane stares at him and makes no move to speak to him. Her cold blue eyes stare at him in the eye as if silently telling him she wasn't going to fold. Her once neat blond hair in a ponytail was now a mess from after the struggle with Lincoln. A few strands fell in front of her face as she looked down. Paul was finally getting frustrated. Jumping off the table he grabbed her chair and roughly slammed it against the wall. "WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?"

Jane gritted her teeth but said nothing, Paul finally pulled away from her and shook his head. "You had your chance, remember that," he warned her hinting as to what was to come. He moved to the window and shut the blinds so that no light was coming through the window.

Lincoln walked over to help Paul go through his bag while Michael moved over to the lights. Paul pulls out metal plate that is used for blindfold their suspects. This way Jane will be in compete darkness. Lincoln pulls out a special set of headphones. Paul walked back over to Jane, "I'm sure by now you have figured out what we are going to do now."

"A sensory disorientation" Jane mumbled softly.

Paul moves closer and places the metal plate blindfold over her eyes. "You will experience infrasound. Sounds humans being can't usually hear with their ears. The sounds will be unbearable and will cause you to lose track of time. You will feel weak and tired. These sounds can drive your mind crazy."

Lincoln moved over to place the headphone on her ears. As soon as she felt the headphones touch her ears to flinched away from them. "Are you going to talk?" Lincoln asked her firmly. When Jane said nothing he once again moved to place the headphones onto her ears, she didn't move away this time.

Paul turned on the machine and placed a small microphone and video camera on the kitchen counter so that they could hear and see everything from the living room. Michael shut off the lights and the three slowly exited the kitchen, leaving Jane to struggle to keep her sanity.

Paul and Lincoln set up the little T.V. to watch Jane. As the two took care of that Michael went to see Sara and Sucre in Sara's bedroom. After knocking softly, Michael slowly opened the door. Turning his head to the left he saw Sara sitting on her bed with her head propped up on the headboard. Although he knows she heard him, she made no movement to look at him; instead she looked out her window in a daze. Noticing Sucre to his right working on the computer he slowly walks up behind him. "How's it going?" Michael asked in a quiet voice.

Sucre remained staring at the computer screen but nodded. "I was able to recover everything I had for you guys. We're good"

Michael leaned down and pressed the palm of his hands down firmly on the desk as he looked at computer screen. "I need you to try and hack into Jane's user account at work, see if anything suspicious activity." Sucre nods and gets straight to work. Turning around Michael looked at Sara as she sat in the same position he saw her in when he entered the room. She just stared out the window and was oblivious to what was going on around her.

His attention was drawn back to Sucre as he spoke and told him he was in. Looking at the screen and at her recent activities they learned that Jane was very good at covering her tracks. They found some suspicious things and Michael got Sucre to print out a few pages to show Linc and Paul.

After they printed off a few pages, Sucre took the documents and moved towards the living room where Paul and Linc were. This Left Michael and Sara alone in her room. Since Sara had yet to even acknowledge him, Michael slowly walked across the room and took a seat at the edge of the bed. Still Sara continued to stare out her window looking at the tall buildings. Looking down at her hands he saw her nervously rub her thumb on the palm of her other hand.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked her softly. Sara's head finally turned to him and he sees the shock and fear in her eyes.

Sara broke their eye contact almost instantly and looked down at her hands as she fidgeted. "Yeah, no, I don't know. I had gun pressed against my head and then minutes later I was huddled in a storm shelter while a bomb went off above me" she spoke in a shaky voice.

Michael gently reached out for her hand and Sara allowed him to give her a comforting squeeze. Sara gripped his hand tightly wanting him to comfort her. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you" Michael said to her.

As their fingers intertwined, Sara moves closer to him and lets him wrap his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest. She listens as Michael whispers sweet assuring words in her ear and Sara nods, letting him know she believes him. He pulls back so that he can cup her face and looks deep into her eyes.

He knew this was wrong, their situations. He was hired to watch over her and protect her; that was it. There are rules that forbid this kind of relationship. He knew he should walk away leave everything solely professional between them but the weird part was that even though they shouldn't be doing it this, it felt so "normal". He felt so comfortable with her and that was something he had never felt before with a woman. There was something about her that always made him abandon all thoughts of professionalism. His mind was always telling him to back up and walk away, but something also makes him ignore the feeling.

Sara leaned her forehead against his and he caresses the side of her face with his thumbs. Sara looked deep into his eyes and always found herself getting lost in them. She glanced down to his irresistible lips and moved in closer. Their lips moved closer to each other and Sara could feel his breath on her face and it made her whole body tingle with excitement. Their lips were less then an inch apart when they heard a knock on the door interrupting the moment and causing them both to jump back away from each other, looking at the closed door.

"Michael we're going back in" Paul called through the door. Michael said alright and with another glance at Sara and a smile, he got up and headed for the door.

* * *

End Notes: Don't forget to review!!


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.

* * *

~*~*Chapter 25 *~*~

The three agents reentered the dark kitchen to see Jane cuffed to the chair. Michael flicked on the lights while Paul and Lincoln moved to remove the headset and the metal blind fold that was clipped together around her eyes.

With the sudden bright light shining down on her she squinted. After the disorientation she was really dizzy and drossy. Her eyelids were heavy and threatening to close and drift off to sleep, but she resisted with all she had.

Paul took his seat across the table and stares at her with one of his smirk grins that made her want to reach out across the table and wrap her fingers tightly around his neck and strangle him. Unfortunately being cuffed to her chair prevented her from doing so. "So Jane how are you feeling? How long do you think it's been?"

Jane let out a sigh and shook her head. "I don't now, maybe three, four hours probably."

Paul chuckles and leaned back on his chair "Not quite, it's been less then thirty minutes and we didn't even get to finish watching Prison Break."

Jane started to breath heavier and she looked at the ceiling in disbelief. "So Jane why are you doing this? Who is it you are trying to protect because in a blink of an eye they would have had no problem selling you out to save their asses."

When she said nothing, Michael stepped up to the table and looked down at a rough looking Jane. "Tell me, what did you mean by "pay back" when we were in agent Sucre's basement before you left us to die?"

"Your FBI, figure it out" she scoffed

Lincoln leaned forward holding a stack of documents that he had been remerging through. "These e-mails" shoving them in her face, "Who sent them and who does this number belong to?" He slapped a scrap of paper down on the table in front of her with the number on it.

Leaning forward herself, she glanced at the number. She then looked back up at Lincoln with a smile "Why don't you look it up"

"We did, and it's a cell phone number that belongs to a Kyle Peterson. The problem is Kyle Peterson has been dead for two years. Someone had been using his cell phone.

Jane continued to smile and lean back on her chair. "Well that's a shame."

"Who has the phone now?" Paul asks getting really frustrated with her and her smug smile. She looked at him straight in the eye and said, "I don't know." This statement really pissed him off. He stood up from his chair, his eyes blaring at her as he grabs the disorientation equipment to put it back on her. She started to struggle and pleading for them not to put it back on her. Michael moves in behind her chair and holds her still while Paul and Linc set everything up again. Once the headphones were back on her head and she could her that irritating sound she started screaming "NOOO!" Quickly Michael gagged her to muffle her screams and not to drag their attention to the apartment. They turned off the lights and make their way back to the living room.

As the three walk back into the living room they saw Sara sitting on the couch. She was kind of watching t.v but when she heard them enter her eyes were on them. "So…"

"We're still working on it" Linc says falling back on to the couch beside Sara. Paul moved to sit on the armrest on the other side of Sara, while Michael leaned back against the fireplace mantel in front of them. They all remained in silence for a while trying to wrap their minds around everything that is going on.

Sara leaned back and was deep in thought. "It doesn't make sense." Sara points out. "Why would that creep try and kidnap me but Jane tries to kill me. I mean he had a weapon; a knife that night but he didn't use it. If he wanted me dead he could of left me there to bleed to death on the street."

Linc shakes his head "I don't know, not much makes sense. Maybe their plans changed or maybe the two events aren't related.

"Well related or not, the creep is still out there somewhere" Paul reminded them.

She remembered the rough feel of his hand gripping her arm tight. The marks of his fingerprints were still visible on her arm but as time went by they were less and less noticeable. She still saw him every time she closed her eyes, his face covered in the ski mask sitting on top of her with his rugged hands around her neck as he watched her struggled as his grip tightened around her neck. She was moments away from being unconscious and if Lincoln and Michael hadn't of been across the street she would have been dead would have disappeared with him without a trace. Sara fidgeted uncomfortably thinking about it and the horrible act that could of happened.

"Hey, you alright?" Lincoln asked placing a comforting hand on her arm. Sara looked up at him and simply nodded. "I just want this whole thing to be over." She told him, leaning her head back on the couch.

They all remained in silence for a while. The only sound was Michael's fingers tapping a beat on the fireplace mantel, as he thought of what to do next. Paul was first to move, "Alright lets get this over with," he said making his way back to the kitchen. Linc let out a grunt and then followed Paul. Michael ran his long fingers through his cropped hair and let out a deep breath. He glanced over at Sara for a few seconds and then backed up and went into the kitchen with Paul and Linc.

Lincoln and Paul moved over to Jane and removed the headphones and blinder off her. Once she was free of the disorientation equipment, she bowed her head "Please no more, no more please!" Jane pleaded desperately for them to stop.

"Are you going to talk?" Paul asked firmly and took a seat in front of her. Jane resists herself looking at him.

Michael decides to take control of the situation and steps forward "Your phone records show us that you would phone this number about four to five times a day." He slides a slip paper down on to the table in front of her. "Why?"

Jane continues to stare down at her lap. "Does it have to do with Tancredi?" Linc asks leaning down on the table to make her look at him. Slowly and with a little hesitation she said, "Yes"

"Good we're getting somewhere now" Paul says with a smirk.

Michael then asked, "What kind of information would you leak out of division?"

Jane takes a deep breath "Information about a number of agents such as you Scofield, Burrows, Kellerman, Whistler, Mahone and anyone who would be a threat to us. Also if someone became suspicious or a crime connected to us, I made sure the FBI couldn't discover the connection to the case and if needed I would be sure the case had a dead end."

"Whose us?" Paul asks her.

"Um I don't know everyone involved," she told him and Paul laughs. "So what, you're working for people but have no idea who they are. How stupid are you?" Jane just glares at Paul after his comment.

"Whose on the other end of the phone calls?" Michael questions. Jane just turns her gaze back to her lap. Not in the mood to play any more games Lincoln slams the palm of his hand down on the table and caused Jane to jump, looking at her, he repeats Michael's question but this time yells it to her.

"Fuck off I've said too much already" Jane fires back.

"Fine!" Paul says standing up from the table and reaches into his bag and pulls out the syringe. Michael notices the syringe in Paul's hand and knows it's the neurotransmitter drug. Before Paul can do anything he pulls Paul and Linc out of the kitchen. "Look lets do the disorientation method once more, the neurotransmitter drug isn't necessary" he tells them.

Unfortunately both Paul and Linc disagree and argue that they don't have time. "Michael why are you protecting and defending that Bitch."

"I'm not!" Michael assures him. "It's just no one deserves to go through that amount of pain."

Lincoln shakes his head at his brother. "Look we need answers and can't keep beating around the bush." Paul and Linc then turn and go back into the kitchen to proceed and Michael tries to pull himself together. He can hear Jane screaming at them not to do it.

"Listen, tell me or I will stick the needle in you and it will feel like your insides are on fire" Paul yells over her whimpering and pleading. She struggles in he chair, so Lincoln holds her down as Paul comes closer with the syringe.

When they all least expect it and before Paul inserts the drug into Jane, Michael barges into the room. "STOP!" All three of them heads turn to Michael standing in the doorway. "Give me a minute with her. Alone."

"I don't think so Mike, we don't have time for this. So if you don't want to be part of this step out of the room, NOW!" Paul urges him.

"ONE MINUTE!" Michael demands.

Paul shakes his head but Linc speaks up, "Fine one minute Mike." Paul's head spins to look at Linc and tries to argue with them, but Linc grabs his arm and leads him out of the kitchen. Once they are gone Michael took his seat at the table across from a shaken up Jane. "So tell me do you think it is worth it?" he asked her and she just stares at him. "You know that know matter what we will get that information out of you but you can decide what kind of shape your in when it happens."

Jane shakes her head "You don't know what these people are capable of as I do and what they will do to me if I talk" she says in a shaky voice.

Michael leans forward "They can't touch you because you will be protected and I will make sure of it." Jane shakes her head again. "Jane listen do you think these people would put their lives on line to protect you or would they just hang you out to dry?" Michael questions her and then realizes he has her full attention and continues. "You will undergo more pain then you could ever imagine, so if you don't say something and I can't and won't stop agent Burrows and Kellerman again." Her whole body is shaking uncontrollably thinking about the drug and was trying to calm herself down as Michael goes on. "Now who were the calls and e-mails to and from?"

Taking a deep breath and looking straight into Michael's trusting crystal blue eyes she says "Don, Don Phillips."

* * *

End Notes: The next chapter is a shocker so stay tune. Thanks for reading and please review if you can.


	26. Chapter 26

*~*Chapter 26*~*~

"We don't have time for this!" Paul argued with Lincoln as they paced the floor in front of the kitchen door. They could hear voices but couldn't make out anything they were saying. "Speaking to her nicely won't make her talk and get us answers."

As they waited, Sara and Sucre wondered back into the living room and saw Paul and Linc standing outside of the kitchen. "What's going on?" Sucre asked. He noticed that Paul was frustrated about something but didn't know what.

Paul turned to them and his anger still hadn't settled. "Scofield is interrupting my interrogation because he doesn't want to see Jane in pain."

"He has a couple more seconds then we'll do what you want" Linc told him.

Suddenly the kitchen door swung opened and Michael walked out. Everyone's eyes were on him and he was looking straight at Sucre. "I need you to find as much information as you can on a Don Phillips." His voice was firm and sounded more like a demand than a favor. Sucre nodded and went back to Sara's room to use her computer.

"Whose Don Phillips?" Lincoln asked.

"We'll find out."

They all walked into Sara's bedroom and gathered around the computer as Sucre searched for a Don Phillips. "Do you have anything more specific then just his name?"

"Try the Chicago area" Lincoln told him.

Michael moved over to all the background information on Governor Frank Tancredi to see if his name popped up, "Sara help me search these." Quickly Sara was beside him and looking through the documents.

"I don't remember the name Don Phillips coming up before. Are you sure she was telling the truth."

"This is the only way to find out," Michael said flipping through the papers frantically looking for the name Don Phillips. Suddenly he stopped and then picked up an article about the invasion in Grenada. Frank Tancredi was in the military during that mission. "Sucre cross reference Don Phillips with the invasion in Grenada."

"My dad was sent to Grenada" Sara said and Michael nodded. Both turned back to Sucre at the computer.

"There was no Don Phillips but there was an Edward Phillips."

"Check him out maybe there is a relation," Paul said leaning over the desk.

Sucre clicked on Edward Phillips and an article popped up. They all leaned in to read the article and couldn't believe what it said.

_  
Edward Phillips, a Great Soldier lost in the Invasion of Grenada._

The invasion of the island nation of Grenada by the United States of America and several other nations in response to the illegal deposition and execution of Grenada Prime Minister Maurice Bishop. The invasion, which started at 05:00 on October 25, 1983 was the first major operation conducted by the U.S. military since the Vietnam War. Fighting continued for several days and the total number of American troops reached some 7,000. U.S. forces suffered 19 fatalities and 116 injuries. Some of those fatalities involved a number of soldiers who were killed during an ambush involving Sergeant Richard Mason and his squad. Help was unable to get to them and another squad was called off the mission to help them. This squad included a young Frank Tancredi before he got involved with politics and became the Governor of Illinois. Sergeant Richard Mason was one of the survivors but lost some really great men. Edward Phillips was one of those men who never came home. Edward Phillips had a wife Andrea Philips, an eleven year-old son Don and eight year-old daughter named Jane who he never got to see grow up. He was a great soldier who served his country with pride. 

"Wait please tell me Jane Phillips has no connection to our agent Jane Parker?" Linc asked in disbelief.

Sucre scrolled down the page and saw a photo of a young Jane and her brother Don. It was defiantly their Jane.

"So she's been using a fake identity this whole time and no one found out, she's good. Now try to find out more about Don" Lincoln said still in shock.

Michael took a seat on Sara's bed and rubbed his face with his hands and was deep in thought. Sara moved to sit beside him. "It said her father was killed in an ambush and another team including my dad was sent to help them but then were called off. Do you think they blame my father" Sara asked.

Michael shook his head "I don't know but it's possible. Jane said something about pay back maybe she wants your father to pay for what happened to her dad Edward Phillips."

"So by killing me is how she wants to hurt my dad" Sara said with fear.

Michael looked at her, "I won't let that happen" Michael told her and by the look on his face told her he wasn't just saying that because it was his job to protect her, it was more personal. He reached out for her hand and squeezed it tight. Luckily the other three were oblivious to this show of affection.

"I got something," Sucre announced and both Michael and Sara let go of each other's hand and looked at the computer screen. "Don Phillips owns a jewelry store on Madison called Phillips Jewelers" Sucre told them.

"Looks like we'll give him a visit tomorrow" Michael said as he picked up all the papers and documents that were scattered all over Sara's bed. "Paul go uncuff Jane from the chair and bring her to the living room so we can take her to Division."

With a nod Paul left then room. Lincoln started to help Michael and both were thinking about the same thing. "So she's doing all this to avenge her dad?"

"I guess, I mean I remember there was a lot of controversy over the mission so maybe she didn't agree with the mission." Michael suggested.

"So why blame Governor Tancredi? At that time he was a soldier he wasn't directly responsible for her fathers death." Linc questioned.

"I don't know, hopefully Division can get more out of her" Michael told him as he place the papers on the desk.

CRASH

The four who were left in Sara's room heads shot up when they heard a loud crash in the kitchen. Michael and Lincoln were first to act and ran to the kitchen. Upon entering they saw Paul Kellerman standing over a motionless Jane lying on the floor.

* * *

End Notes: Thanks for reading.


	27. Chapter 27

~*~*Chapter 27*~*~

The two stood in the doorway in total shock. Their eyes moved from a still Jane on the floor with her eyes closed to Paul standing over her body. "What's going on Paul?" Linc asks glaring at Paul, who had a shocked look on his face as he sees Lincoln and Michael standing in the doorway.

After a few seconds to process everything, Michael moved and crouched down beside Jane's body. He put two fingers to the side of Jane's neck to find a palse. There wasn't one. "SARA!" Michael yelled.

Sara came running through her kitchen door and saw Jane lying on the floor with Michael at her side. "Oh my gosh, what happened?" Sara asked as she moved to kneel beside Michael.

"She's not breathing" Michael told her.

"Okay when I say, I need you to give her mouth to mouth." Sara pressed her hands against Jane's chest. "One, two, three and go" she told Michael. Michael leaned down and gave Jane mouth to mouth, but nothing happened. They repeated CPR several times, but there was no change in Jane's condition. She was gone.

Paul was standing out of the way watching and when Sara shook her head, Paul lowered his chin to his chest and shook his head in disbelief. He was surprised when Linc walked over and gripped his shirt. Linc roughly slammed him against the wall hard. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" Lincoln yelled at Paul as he struggled and tried to loosen Linc's grip on his shirt, but the more he tried, the harder Linc held his shirt.

"I don't know what happened to her, I uncuffed her and then she struggled. She was able to break free of my hold for a couple seconds and when I got up to get her she collapsed to the floor" Paul told him.

"That's bull," Lincoln growled not believing a single word he said.

Michael was still sitting by Jane's body when saw the syringe behind Paul and notices that it was empty. He moved to pick it up and looked a Paul with a death stare. "How much did you give her?"

"None" Paul answered.

"Then why is it empty? It was full before when we were interrogating her!" Michael snapped at him.

"I emptied it down the sink."

"Well isn't that convenient" Lincoln said gripping Paul's shirt tighter and pressing his other arm against Paul's throat. "Then how do you explain Jane lying dead on the floor?"

"Look I never went near Jane with the drug, I swear" Paul told them frantically but neither Lincoln or Michael believed him.

"Maybe your upset that Jane talked. Are you one of them?"

Paul quickly shook his head "NO!"

Pushing Paul harder into the wall Linc yelled again, "ARE YOU ONE OF THEM!"

"No I'm not, Linc, Mike come on you know me, you know I would never be involved with these people" Paul said as he can't believe what he is being accuse of. "I don't know who these people are, I swear."

Michael walked closer to Paul and then looked back at Jane. "You know it would make sense for you to kill you were working for these people. Jane talked, she gave someone up and maybe your afraid if Jane talked anymore your cover would be blown so you killed her to cover your tracks. Were you planning to one killing us all and then taking Sara to who ever these people are?"

They were right it would make sense if he was working for them but he desperately needed Lincoln and Michael to believe him. "Look I didn't touch her and I'm not working for these people. You have to believe me."

Michael picked up the handcuffs from the floor and handed them to Linc. He roughly turned Paul around so that his front was facing the wall. He grabbed his hands and cuffed them together. Leaning forward Linc growled in Paul's ear. "We'll see about that." Pulling Paul away from the wall Linc led him to the laundry room in Sara's apartment and cuffed him to a chair. "Please don't do this Linc. You've got it all wrong" Paul pleaded but Linc said nothing. He shook his head and closed the door behind him, leaving Paul to think in the dark about how to get out of this mess.

As all this was going on Sara remained in one spot looking door at Jane, as she lay dead on her kitchen floor. It was at this moment Sara decided that after this nightmare was over she would move. Somewhere she didn't have to picture Jane lying on her kitchen floor, dead. She could hear footsteps entering the kitchen turning around she saw Sucre. He had come to see what all the commotion was about and was shocked to see Jane lying on the floor. "Is she…?"  
Sara nodded knowing what he was going to ask. "Yeah"

"And Paul?"

"Maybe the killer" Linc answered as he picked up his cell phone from the table. "I'm going to call my friend Susan at the morgue, she'll pick up the body and tell us what the cause of death was." He flipped open his phone to call he and explain the situation. Michael, Sara and Sucre moved to the living room and sat on the couch and tried to process everything. Michael laid his face in his hands, feeling guilty. He had promised Jane he would protect her. "She's dead because of me," Michael mumbled under his breath.

Both Sara and Sucre turned to look at him. "It's not your fault Papi" Sucre told him but that didn't convince him.

"Okay, I called Susan and she's on her way to retrieve the body. She'll examine the body and then call us with the results. I've also explained the situation and she's on board." With a sigh Linc collapsed onto the single seat sofa.

"What are we going to do about Paul? Do you really think he's one of these guys?" Sucre asked.

Michael shrugged his shoulders "I don't know but as of now he's are only suspect we have and who witnessed Jane's death."

After fifteen minutes the phone rang. Sara got up to answer her phone and saw on the caller ID that it was the front doors to the building. "Hello?"

"Hi I'm Susan B. Anthony," the woman said.

"Okay come on up" Sara told her and buzzed her in. A couple minutes later there was a knock at the door and Lincoln went to answer the door.

"Hello Archie" Susan said. Lincoln had told her about him and Michael current assignment and for there and Sara's safety they used their cover name in front of the two other colleagues that she brought with her. She assured Linc that the two others who came with her could be trusted and she knew personally. Yet both agreed for extra protection they would use their under cover names.

Linc led Susan and the two other men with her to the kitchen where Jane's body was. Susan and her co-workers got right to work examining the body. Michael had also joined them in the kitchen and helped Linc explain to Susan what happened.

"We'll take the body and finish examining it and run tests to find out the cause of death and get back to you" Susan told the brothers as she packed up her stuff. Her co-workers bagged the body and removed it from Sara's kitchen.

"Thanks so much for this Susan" Linc said to her.

Susan nodded "And I'm sorry about Jane, I know you two were close" she said to Linc.

Linc shook his head "The Jane I knew never existed." Susan could tell the he was still hurting, even though he did his best to hide it.

After Susan and the two other men left Linc decided to call it a night and quietly went to his room. Sara seconds that, saying it had been a long day and was in need of some sleep. As she stood up she glanced to her right at Michael who seem to still be beating himself up about Jane's death. At her movement his eyes turned to her and he nodded his head "Goodnight."

Sara gave a force smile as she walked away towards her bedroom. Michael noticed something was bothering her, he figured it had to do with everything they had been through during today and decided after Sucre fell asleep he would go check on her. Within ten minutes the lights were off in the living room and Michael was stretched out on the couch staring at the ceiling. Once he heard Sucre's faint snoring coming from behind the couch, Michael slowly got to his feet and quietly made his way down the hall. He notices light coming from Sara's room from the small space under the door. After a soft knock on the door, he slowly opened her door and went inside then closed it behind him once he entered.

* * *

End Notes: Next chapter is for MiSa fans. Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Notes: **Warning this chapter includes some sexual content. **  


* * *

  
~*~*Chapter 28*~*~

He leaned up against her closed door and stared at her from across the room. Sara was standing by her window watching the cars drive by down on the streets of Chicago. She had been standing there for quite some time thinking about everything that had happened that day, being held at gun point by Jane, being locked in Sucre's basement with a bomb and seconds away from death. Now Jane was dead and agent Paul Kellerman is likely her killer and plus they discovered that everything can be traced back to when her father was in the military.

"Are you okay?" she heard Michael ask her. She turned her head to look at him and gave a small smile.

"I'm just trying to wrap my head around everything that's going on," she told him. "It's all so unreal!"

Michael walked the short distance from where he stood to Sara. He leaned against the other side of the window so that he was right in front of her. He reach out his right hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, to help reassure her. "We'll get through this, all of it, together."

Sara had been looking down at their hands the whole time, but when she heard him say "Together" she looked up at him and smiled. She moved closer to him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. His arms moved to circle her waist and hers were under his arms and against his back pulling him closer. She laid her head on his shoulder and they just stood there for a moment, without speaking. She could feel Michael's thumbs as they caressed her sides. With this action Sara gripped hold of him even tighter. Her face was right up against his neck and she could smell him and found his scent intoxicating. As her fingers caressed his shoulder blades and back, her lips brushed up against is neck allowing her to taste his perfect skin?

At the feel of her lips on his skin, Michael bowed his head and softly kissed her shoulder. His hands moved to the small of her back and his fingers continued to caressed her. Slowly one hand moved up her back and to her neck, then he cupped her face and pushed her back, just enough to see her face and beautiful eyes. His thumb softly caressed the side of her face as he stared deep into her eyes. He had never seen someone's copper brown eyes as beautiful as hers and felt like he could stare at her forever. After a few moments his gaze trailed down to her lushes pink lips. He slowly moved closer to her and then gently brushed his lips against hers.

Sara reacted straight away and kissed him back. She was sure he could feel the electricity that went threw her body and she didn't want that feeling to go away. Gently she pressed him against the wall and pushed her hips into his. She felt his tongue on her bottom lip begging for entry to her mouth and Sara didn't have to think twice and soon his tongue was in her mouth and it danced slowly with her own. His arms were around her and pulled her even closer to him and his body started to respond to her closeness.

Her own tongue slipped inside his mouth and she heard a moan escape his mouth. A small smile crept across her face as she thought about what she was doing to him. She pressed him harder against the wall and deepened the kiss. Sliding her arms down his body she reached for the hem of his shirt. Her hands moved under his shirt and her hands roamed across his chest. Michael let out another groan and then was forced to break from the kiss for much needed air. Both were breathing heavily but they didn't care as their had huge grins on their faces. He cupped her face with both hands and pulled her in for another mind-blowing kiss. He tugged on her bottom lip, which earned him a moan from Sara. His whole body had goose bumps from her touch and he was sure she knew this as she continued to caress his chest.

She couldn't get enough of him and was in dying need to feel more of him. Her fingers griped the hem of his shirt and started to lift it up. Michael happily assisted her and pulled it over his head. The shirt was then thrown across the room. He felt Sara's lips on him as they left a trail of wet kisses across his chest. Closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall enjoying the great amount of pleasure she gave him with every touch and now had a huge need of touching her.

He frantically moved to the hem of her shirt and quickly pulled it off her. In one quick motion Michael turned them around so that Sara was up against the wall. Cupping her face, his mouth fell on hers. His tongue explored every bit of her mouth. Sara's hands moved down to the waistband of his pants and put her thumbs in the belt loops on either side and pulled him closer to her. She could feel his growing hardness pressed on her waist and the feeling made her even more aroused.

His mouth moved to her neck as he sucked and licked her perfect porcine skin. His hands came up and cupped her breasts that were hidden under a pink lace bra. Sara's eyes closed in pure enjoyment as his mouth moved from her neck to her chest and then down to her stomach. "OH MICHAEL!" Sara moans aloud.

"Shhh" Michael whispered against her soft skin not wanting to wake any of the other houseguests.

With one arm on her back, his other arm slid behind her knees as he lifted her up. Immediately Sara's arms were around his neck and her mouth was against his. He turned them around and moved them towards the bed. He gently laid her in the middle of the bed and then crawled on it himself so that he was above her. Her eyes never leaving him as he came closer and then Sara's hands went around his neck and pulled him down onto her.

They both moaned at the same time as their kiss deepened even more. His hand ran up and down her sides. Not knowing how long he could last he moved his hands to unclasp her bra and then quickly disregarded it. "Your so beautiful" he whispered to her before his lips and fingers were on her breasts.

"Michael, don't stop" Sara moaned as she moved to caress his bare back as he continued to work and pleasure her.

"Mmmm Sara," she heard him moan and she pulled him even closer to her. She felt him pressing against her inner thighs; her hands moved to undo the button on his pants and pushed them down. With Michael's help there were off and thrown to the floor and didn't get a second thought.

Michael moved back up her body to claim her lips once more. She could feel his fingers creep down to her waist and slowly unbutton her pants. She helps him wiggle them off her and tossed them away. "Please tell me you have something?" Michael whispered in her ear before moving back to her lips.

Knowing what he was talking about she pointed to her nightstand. "Top drawer in the back" she said against his lips. Michael's hands moved to her panties and pushed them away, "Oh god!" she moaned, "Please!" Michael let out a loud groan and used the pillow to muffle the sound.

As Michael reached into her top drawer, Sara removed his boxers. Their eyes connected and they stared deep into each other's eyes. Getting lost for a moment and Michael's fingers caressed the left side of her face. "Are you ready?"

Sara giggled and pulled him closer to her, "I was ready before you knocked on my door" she whispered in his ear. He smiled and they both knew what came next and the desire in both their eyes showed there was nowhere else either of them wanted to be then together in the most intimate way possible. Michael placed a tender kiss on her lips and then slowly entered her, filling her completely and they both cried out in pleasure.

* * *

End Notes: Well it finally happened, I hope MiSa fans are happy.


	29. Chapter 29

*~*Chapter 29*~*~

The feel of his bare skin against hers was amazing. His smell surrounded her and she couldn't get enough of him. The way they moved and made love together was like nothing she had ever experienced. He was so selfless and every action was to meet her need and not just his own. The first time was amazing and the second time was unbelievable. She didn't think it could be any better but the third time was a mind-blowing experience. It was after one in the morning when they finally settled down and let sleep over take them. With his arms around her protectively she fell asleep thinking about the intimate acts they had just shared.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Sara let out a groan as she woke up to the annoying sound up her alarm clock. Turning her body around, she buried her face into Michael's chest. She had yet to open her eyes and she felt Michael lean over her and reached for the snooze button on her alarm clock. Once the irritating noise stopped he settled back on the bed with his hand rubbing Sara's bare back. Sara's caressed his bicep as she let out another groan. "Why did my alarm go off?" she tuned her head and looked at the clock. "And at five in the morning?" Sara asked as she moved closer to Michael.

Michael placed a tender kiss on Sara's forehead "I have to go out there before the other two wake up so as not make them suspicious."

Sara slowly nodded her head "Do you have to go now?" Sara moaned.

"Not right away but soon." Michael told her as he opened his eyes and stared at her beautiful face. Reaching out his hand his fingers caressed the side of her face, he watched as her eyes fluttered open and look at him and a smile crept across both their faces. "So how'd you sleep?" Michael asked her.

Sara's hands moved to the back of his neck "Perfect, you?"

He nodded as he pulled her closer and then rolled them over so that she was now on top of him. Sara let out a little giggle and then her mouth dived down to capture his in a passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around her tighter and he let out a moan as her tongue entered his mouth. He loved the tasted of her and found it a bit addicting.

"Last night was amazing," she whispered against his lips. "You're amazing."

Michael smiled as his fingers moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I can be irresistible sometimes," he said with a cocky grin as he stretched his arms over his head.

Sara scoffed at him and then gently slapped his chest. "Well aren't we a little cocky this morning." She tried to pull herself off him but her held her down. She started to giggle because the more she pulled away the tighter he held her. "Michael!" she laughed as she gave up and settled back against his chest. As her lips nipped at his neck her fingers ran seductively across his bare chest.

Michael leaned down and brushed his lips across her forehead. "Last night was like nothing I have ever experience and you, god Sara you were incredible," he whispered against her skin. Sara's head moved to look at him and then her lips met his and kissed him slowly. The kiss deepened and became more passionate by the second. Michael them over to that he was now on top and his hand trail slowly down her body.

It didn't last long because the alarm clock went off again to remind them of what was suppose to be happening. Michael groaned in frustration against the crook of Sara's neck. He gave her a quick kiss and then reached out to turn off the alarm. "I'm sorry I gotta go," he whispered although his voice told her he didn't want to leave.

"Just a few more minutes" Sara pleaded against his lips.

She heard Michael moan and holding onto her tighter. "I would love nothing more then to stay but if I don't go now, I don't leave and we'll get caught and that would be bad for both of us."

Sara nodded in understanding and looked into his eyes. She felt him cup her face and then his mouth was on hers, hard but passionate. When his lips left hers he quickly brushed them against her forehead and then pealed his naked body off hers. He slid out of the bed and searched for his clothes. Sara immediately missed the warmth of his body against her. From where she lay she watched him gather up all his clothes and get dressed. He knew she was watching him so changed slowly for her enjoyment. After pulling on his shirt he walked back over to her, he bent down and brushed his lips against hers. " Get some more sleep" he told her, then pulled away and walked out the door quietly as no not wake anyone. Sara couldn't help but smile as everything that had happened last night as she snuggled back into her bed to get a few more hours of sleep.

A little after nine in the morning Linc sauntered out of the guest bedroom and walked towards the kitchen. He passed the living room and saw Sucre in a sleeping bag on the floor and Michael asleep sprawled out on the couch. He let out a big yawn and stretched his arms over his head as he made his way to the kitchen. He started the coffee maker and then searched through Sara's fridge for ingredient he could use to make amulets.

Michael's eyes fluttered open when he heard the sound of pots and pans clinging together and the smell of amulets in the kitchen. Throwing off the blanket that he had covered his body with he swung his leg in front of him and sat up on the couch. As he stood up he saw Sucre stir behind the couch. Michael's feet padded across the gray carpet and towards the kitchen. He found Linc sitting at the table with his coffee and amulet.

"There's an amulet on the counter for you" Linc told his brother before taking a sip of his coffee. Michael nodded and then moved over to counter and picked up a plate and walked towards the table where Linc sat. "So how'd you sleep?" Linc asked him.

Without making eye contact he answered "Fine."

"I feel kinda bad that for the past week and a bit you have had to sleep on the couch every night" Linc said sincerely. "If you want I can take the couch and you can take the bed for a couple nights."

Michael smiled and shook his head, "It's alright I've gotten use to the sofa now, I'm okay." Lincoln nodded and took a bite of his amulet. "So about Don Phillips how do you want to deal with this guy?" Michael asked.

"Actually I have but for my plan to work it's going to take all of us to pull it off" Linc informed him.

"You mean Sara and Sucre?" Michael asked.

"Yeah I will just have to pick up a few supplies before we get started"

~*~*~*~

The sun shone into her bedroom in the late morning rolling over on her stomach and buried her face in the pillow. She became overwhelmed with the smell of Michael on her pillow; she inhaled heavily enjoying his smell. It was only hours ago that he lay in her bed with her. Rubbing her eyes with her closed fists, Sara sat up in her bed and had her white bed sheets wrapped around her body. She ran her fingers through her long auburn hair and shook her head a little since she had bed head hair. Getting up from bed Sara made her way to her bathroom to have a shower.

When She was showered and changed she left her bedroom and walked down the hall, she could hear voices and when she entered the kitchen she saw Sucre sitting at her kitchen table eating and Michael was on his cell phone with his back to her. Quietly Sara moved to the counter and picked up the amulet, after warming it up she took a seat at the table. As she ate she tried to listen to Michael's conversation on the phone to fine out what was going on.

When Michael got off the phone he turned to see Sara sitting at the table. "Hey" he said to her hoping to sound calmly and casually. It seemed to work because Sucre didn't seem suspicious of anything.

As he took a seat across from her, Sara gave him a questioning look. "What was that about?" she asked him talking about his phone conversation.

"I was just getting some information we need when we go to see Don Phillips. It turns out Don has stock delivery today and we are going to use that to our advantage" Michael told her.

"Why? Are you going to pose as a delivery man or something?" Sara asked.

"Yeah that's part of are cover but for it to work it's going to take all four of us."

Sara looks at him confused and tilts her head a little. "If Don Phillips is trying to kill me and Jane was his inside man wouldn't he know what we all look like?"

"That's what these are for" she heard Linc say. She turned to look at him standing in the doorway holding a couple shopping bags.

(Hope you guys like it! Please please review!)


	30. Chapter 30

~*~*Chapter 30*~*~

"I don't think so" Sara scoffed at Linc passing back the bag he had handed to her. "There is no way you are getting me to wear that!"

"Look would you rather walk in looking like yourself? Do that and your asking him to shoot you right there!" Linc said annoyed that she was being difficult.

Sara peaked her head back into the bags and then back at Linc. "What about you?"

"I'll be wearing this and this stuff," he said showing her what was in his bag.

Sara sighed in defeat and snatched the bag from Linc hand and made her way to her room. She sat the bag on her bed and started pulling out everything Linc bought her. She pulled out a long blond wig, blue colored contacts, big sunglasses and a few other small items. Going to her closet she reached into the back of her closet and pulled out a really short jean skirt that one of her old friends gave her and Sara had swore she would never wear because it was so short and also grabbed a short tight tank top. It was hers and Linc's job to distract Don while Michael searched around for anything that could help them figure out what they were planning.

Michael sat on the sofa in a deliveryman uniform he had added extra padding to his front so that he appeared heavier. He had mess brown hair and wore a trucker hat. His blue eyes were now brown and he was also modeling a scruffy beard. He heard a bedroom door open and Linc walk out looking like a rocker. He had the whole Kid Rock thing going, long blond hair, big glasses, he had a small beard on his chin and wore rip jeans, and a leather vest that showed off his chest and big chains he had around his neck. If they were to be walking down the street no one would recognize them as Lincoln and Michael. "You look good bro, gained a little weight" Linc chuckled.

Michael gave him a death stare and was about to say something but they heard Sara entering the living room. Both brothers' jaws dropped when they saw her. She had on very high, high heels, a very short jean skirt and tight white tank top. She had on the long soft blond hair wig on that had long bangs. She now had blue eyes and her makeup was done so well that no one would think she was Sara Tancredi. "My friend Bridgett would be offended if she saw me. She hates that all blonds have this stereotype."

"You look Hot!" Linc said with a grin as he checked her out. "You got the whole Paris Hilton/Playboy bunny thing going on."

"LINC!" Michael snapped and Sara rolled her eyes.

Sucre came out of the kitchen eating and apple and when he got one look at Sara, he dropped his apple and his jaw was wide open. "WOW, Sara you look…WOW!"

Sara rolled her eyes again and let out a sigh, "Well I guess I won't have a problem getting Don's attention if I make FBI agents lose concentration.

"Yeah well lets get this over with," Michael announced walking towards the door. "You'll drop me of around the corner from the Jewelry store so that I can get control of the delivery truck. The three made their way out of the apartment and leaving Sucre to check on Paul and then get everything set on his side.

Just like Michael asked, they dropped him off around the corner. Checking his watch he had five minute until the delivery truck would show up. He stood out of the way and against the wall not drawing attention to himself. He pulled out his ID card that Sucre had created showing that his name was Jack Matthews. Looking back at the road he saw the truck approaching and stood in front of it. He held out his FBI badge and the drive quickly got out of the truck. "I need your truck."

"You can't just take my truck!" the man said angrily.

"This is a criminal case and I could arrest you for destruction" Michael said firmly.

The man nodded in defeat "Do what ever thing you gotta do!"

Michael thanked him and the jumped into the truck and drove towards Phillips Jewelers. When he reached the store he pulled the truck down the ally and parked the truck. Grabbing the clipboard Michael made his way to the front of the store and a before he walk into the store he saw Linc and Sara sitting in the car at the side of the road waiting for the signal to move. When he entered the jewelry store he saw Don standing behind the counter talking with some customers. Don saw the deliveryman and nodded towards him, Michael walked up to him and handed Don the clipboard, and Michael showed his fake ID and Don smiled.

"You can just unload those through the back door, Jack" Don told Michael. Michael nodded and then left out the front door. He made a glance towards Linc's car and then tilted his hat, signaling to Linc and Sara the next part of the plan is to start.

When Michael went around back Linc and Sara exited the car and made their way to the jewelry store. As they entered the other customers who there seem to be leaving. Don smiled at Sara and Linc but his eye trailed up and down Sara a little longer and his face expression was one of desire. "Just give me a minute and I'll be right with you" Don told them before heading to the back.

Linc smiled at Don and watched him leave, his smile faded as soon as he was out of sight. "Damn I was hoping others would be here and he would be kept busy." Linc muttered to Sara.

"I have an idea, just follow my lead" Sara said.

Don wondered down the hallway to the back of the store and unlocks the back door and saw Jack (Michael) standing there with a box. Don motioned him in, "You can just place them all in the hall and I'll go through them later" Don told him before moving back to the front of the store. Michael watched him leave and placed the box on he floor and then moved towards Don's office door. He could hear Don and Lincoln talking as his hand moved to turn the handle. It was locked. With a sigh Michael bent down to pick the lock.

"What can't I do for you two today?" Don said very cheery and had yet to take his eyes off Sara.

Sara took advantage of this and pulled Lincoln closer to the counter where Don was standing. "Well" Sara said his a grin as she wrapped her arms around Lincoln's arm, "We're getting married!" Sara squealed in a very squeaky annoying voice.

Don smiled at the young couple, "So you're here to look at engagement rings?"

"Yes" Sara squealed and Lincoln was blown away by how different she was acting and Don seem to be really buying it so played along. "You see my Dino wanted to get the perfect ring for me so he's letting me pick it out!"

"Alright well I have a wide selection that might interest you" Don told the very excited woman.

"Okay well I was thinking white gold with lots of diamonds but not too many…"

~*~*~*~

Michael finally picked the lock and got slowly made his way into the office. He looked around for anything out of the ordinary. He looked on the shelves, the closet, and drawers but found nothing. On the computer desk Michael found a picture of Don and Jane at what looked like the fair. Glancing over at the door quickly to make sure it was safe, Michael took a seat at the computer desk. Pulling out his cell phone he called Sucre.

~*~*~*~

He strolled over to Sara's computer and took a seat just as his cell phone went off. "Sucre here" answered.

"Okay I'm in his office" Sucre heard Michael say

"Good now I want you to set up the stuff you brought and follow my instructions," He told Michael.

Michael unzipped his work uniform he was wearing and pulled out a few computer gadgets and began to connect them to the computer he brought hidden under his costume. Michael gave Sucre a few pieces of information about the computer to help Sucre do what he needed on his end. Once Sucre had the information he got to work and not long after had hacked into Don's software. He disconnected Don's password which aloud Michael to get in.

Michael started going through the different files Don had save on his computer to see what was suspicious. He glanced over at the close door and hope that Linc and Sara were keeping the guy busy.

~*~*~*~

"But I don't want too many diamonds on the ring that looks tacky but enough to make my girlfriends jealous" Sara said in her screechy voice. "Now the diamonds can't be so small that you can't see it, but I don't want them huge that it blinds people as I walk pass them and it looks bad on my hand." Linc and Don listened at who Sara seemed to go on in on about the type if ring she wanted. Don had pulled out a few she might like and let her try them on.

"What do you think of this one honeybee?" Sara said looking Linc. Linc was dumbfounded by the question but recovered quickly and took a look at the ring. "It's nice" was all he could think of to say.

"Yeah it is" Sara said admiring the ring, "But I don't want nice I want amazing and eye catching and make others wish they had it."

"Okay" Linc said shrugging his shoulders.

Sara let out a giggle "You See this is why I came out to pick my own ring" she said to Don, " My cute dear honeybee would have got the wrong ring but he's so smart he is letting me pick my own ring out" Leaning over she gave Linc a quick peck in the cheek and then went back to looking at the rings. "Now that I think about it I may want yellow Gold." Don rolled his eye and then reach down in the glass counter and pulled out their selection in yellow gold."

~*~*~*~

"Okay I have some names that maybe of use to us, he calls them regularly so I don't think their just customers and their not under friends and family" Michael said in to the phone as he held it between his ear and shoulder as he typed on the computer. "A Theodore Bagwell comes up a number of time in the last week."

Okay send everything and I'll do a background check on Bagwell" he heard Sucre say into the phone.

Michael came across a couple documents on a list of different gadget that he had ordered from Mexico. "I got something here, a list of gadgets maybe they are used to build something. There's something else but I can't open it and it doesn't say what's in it?" Michael told Sucre.

"Okay let try end upload it to this computer and I'll be able to figure out how to open it may take some time. Now remember that Software read chip I gave you?"

Michael reached into his pocket and pulled it out, 'Yeah I got it."

"Okay I need you to insert it in to the back of the computer so that we can record everything Don Phillips does on it." Sucre told him.

Michael reaches behind the computer monitor and inserted it where Sucre told him. As he worked he kept an eye on the door to make sure Don wasn't coming. Once the chip was in there was a small red dot appeared blinking in the bottom right hand corner of the screen. "Sucre there is a red dot won't he recognize it?"

"No, since I can see his system on my screen and can hide the fact that the computer is being monitored by setting up a password so only I can disarm it. It may take a few minutes but the red dot should disappear." Sucre told him.

"Well hurry up" Michael tells and then head to the door to check to see what's going on in the front. He watches as Sara flicks her blond hair away from her face and look at the ring she had on her finger. She showed it to Linc and when he nods she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Don seems to be pretty occupied with them and won't come in the back any time soon. Michael goes to the back of the store to unload some more boxes and places them on the floor before going back to check if Sucre is done. He still saw the red dot. "Come on Sucre I have to get out of here."

~*~*~*~

Sara held out both hands with a ring on each hand. "You know this ones band it too thick and wide and the diamond doesn't sparkle at much as this one, why is that?"

"I assure you all my diamonds are the best and there is no problem with the sparkle" Don tell Sara.

"I think it looks the same babe" Linc told her " Now picture this." Linc takes Sara's hand and removes both rings and takes the one she didn't think sparked as much. Getting down on one knee Linc said. "Annabelle Rhymes will you marry me?"

Sara crinkled up her nose and pushed the blond hair away from his eyes, "I'm sorry Dino but with that ring I can't say yes." Sara turned her attention back to Don "Can I see a bigger diamond and a smaller band and I think I'll go back to the white gold."

Don was really getting annoyed with this blond whiney chic and started to wonder what this Dino guy saw in her other then looks. As he put the rings on the counter away he heard the phone in his office go off. Sara and Linc both tensed up because Michael was back there.

"Excuse me one moment" Don told them as he headed to the back.

~*~*~*~

Michael's head shot up and looked at the phone as it rang. "Sucre we have a problem the phone his ringing and he's coming back to answer it you have to hurry. How much longer" Michael whispered in to the cell phone

"Almost done just a little more time," Sucre told him.

"We don't have time I need to log off now!" Without waiting for Sucre to answer Michael flipped his cell phone shut and logged off the computer. When he was finally off he heard Don's footsteps and a key being inserted in the doorknob then the door opened and Don walked in.

* * *

End Notes: Thanks for reading and as always please review!


	31. Chapter 31

~*~*Chapter 31*~*~

Don walked into his office and moved to his desk and took a seat in his chair and answered the phone. "Hey Don here."

Across the room Don's closet door was ajar just enough so that Michael could see what Don was doing. Who ever he was on the phone with had nothing to do with his business and when he heard Jane's named mentioned he knew it defiantly had nothing to do with his business.

"No she hasn't gotten back to me yet. I know she was planning to silence our problem and I saw the news about the explosions on the television but they still haven't found bodies and Jane is MIA at the moment."

Michael's heart pounded faster and faster as he watched Don turn on his computer and logged in. He watched carefully trying to determine if Don noticed anything different about his computer. He watched as he opened his e-mail and appeared to be looking for something.

"No she hasn't e-mailed me. I don't know where she is. I've left her tons of messages but she's hasn't responded yet." Don said into the phone.

Michael watched and listened and let out the breath he was holding when Don didn't seem to notice anything wrong and hoped that Sucre had had enough time to finish everything on his end.

~*~*~*~

Out in the front Lincoln and Sara stood there all nervous wondering where Michael was. Linc check his phone and rubbed his forehead realizing Michael hadn't called to say he was out. Moving to the door he looked out the window and saw no sign of Michael. "He still back there" Linc whispered to Sara.

Sara looked around the store and tried to get a glance of Don in the back. "What do we do?"

Linc shook his head. "I don't know but we have to get his attention soon before he discovered Mike." Lincoln said.

Sara moved back over the counter and looked at all the rings and then her eyes widened. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Sara squealed and made Linc jump.

~*~*~*~

In the back Don heard the woman in his store squeal with excitement. "Listen I'll have to call you back" he said into the phone and then left the room and made his way back to the front.

When Michael heard the door click he slowly opened the closet door and moved back over to the computer and saw that Don hadn't had time to log out of. Peering at the bottom right-hand corner he notice the red blinking dot was gone and he smiled. Pulling out his cell phone he called Sucre. "Okay every things good on this end did you get all the stuff I sent you?"

"Yep I'm working on it now Papi" Sucre told him.

Michael said goodbye and then hung up. He moved to the door and slowly opened it without making a sound. As he made his way to the back door he could hear Sara acting all excited about something she found and she seemed to be keeping Don's attention. Slipping out the back Michael made his way to the truck. He pulled out his phone to call Linc.

~*~*~*~

Sara was busy trying on a ring and telling Don that this was the one. "It's so perfect and it looks good on my finger. Don't you think honeybee?" Sara asked Linc who wasn't really paying attention.

"Ah yeah defiantly" He told her. Suddenly his cell phone rang and Linc saw that the caller ID said Mike. Flipping his phone open he gave a friendly hello. Sara turned to Linc and watched him. "Really he says he'll see my band today? That's great I'll be there in ten." Linc hung up the phone and turned to Sara and Don. "Babe that was my manager, he says the record company guy is willing to see me but he leaves in four hours so we have to go now!"

"Oh okay but you have to come back for my ring okay" Sara said with a big smile. She turned back to Don as she gave him the ring. "My future husband a big rock star, gotta love the music business."

Linc took Sara's hand and they ran out yelling back goodbye to Don as the exited the shop.

As they made their way back to the car Linc muttered "Remind me never to go with the unlucky fellow that you end up marrying to pick out your ring. Plus I'll never call anybody honeybee again." Linc said as he opened his car door and hopped inside.

Sara laughed and took her seat, "Trust me Linc if we went with the ring I really liked we would have been out of there within minutes. I like simple but elegant and for the record I hate lovey dovey nicknames" Sara told him as Linc put the car and drive and made their way to the spot they were to pick up Michael.

As Linc stopped the car in a near by park where Michael was to meet then Sara pulled off her wig and very uncomfortable shoes. Looking at herself in the review mirror and crinkled up her nose. I don't even where this much make up on Halloween" Sara told him. Reaching into her big purse she pulled out some makeup remover wipes as well as a sweater and track pants.

Linc eyed her suspiciously "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing I'm changing" Sara told him. "Don't worry you won't see anything I'm a master at this."

Linc raised his eyebrow "How exactly?"

"I went to a private school and I had to where a uniform, like many of girls I didn't like wearing my uniform outside of school so we would all change in the halls."

"This was an all girl school right?"

"God no, co-ed but we were so good at changing they never saw much." Within no time Sara was changed and Linc was amazed at how quick she changed. By the time Sara stashed every thing back into her purse, Michael arrived and climbed in the passenger seat.

Linc look at his brother questionably as he pulled off his long blond rocker wig "So how'd it go?"

Michael nodded "It went well he didn't seem to suspect a thing; Sucre's looking over some of the stuff I sent him. The only problem is who ever called him mentioned Jane, I don't know how long we are going to be able to hide the fact she is dead. They'll figure it out sooner or later."

"Well let's hope this is all over soon." Sara said from the back seat. Both brothers nodded and then drove back to Sara's apartment.

* * *

End Notes: Please review!  
Thanks for reading


	32. Chapter 32

~*~*~Chapter 32~*~*~

A couple days went by and they still had nothing new to go by. Sucre had been working hard to try and figure out what everything Don had was for but couldn't match everything up yet. The other three were getting restless; they needed more information but didn't know where to get it.

On another note Sara and Michael were growing really close and continued to hide it from Lincoln and Sucre. For the last two nights and since the last time they were together, Michael had snuck into Sara's room after Linc and Sucre were asleep and neither of them expected a thing. After making love the two would lie together in each other's arm and just talk about pretty much anything.

Tonight was one of those nights where after passionate love they would talk, about their past and dreams for the future. Michael had one arm around her and held her close to his body. As he listen to her tell him a story about her mother and the little pieces she actually remembered.

They were quiet for a few moments until Sara's curiosity couldn't wait anymore. She was dying to ask him when she first noticed it but figured it was a private matter but now her curiosity won her over. "Michael"

"Hmmm" he mumbled against the side of her face as he kissed her.

"I've been meaning to ask you about your toes, or missing toes." Her hand and fingers caressed his bare chest as her foot rubbed against his legs. She looked up at him to see his reaction and to see if he was upset that she asked him. He wasn't, he just pulled her closer.

"It happened a few years ago, I was working on a case it was actually one of my first big cases and it involved terrorists. They were responsible for a bomb explosion on a Chicago train. My father was the leader of the investigation and we came across a audio tape that led us to believe a man from the middle east was responsible for the attack, but something about the whole conversation on the tape and talking to the man I believed he was being set up and that the recording was fabricated. Although many agents said he was the man I wasn't convinced so my brother, Paul and a few other agents tried to prove we had the wrong man and that he was totally innocent in this. We found a computer chip and we learned who was really responsible for the attack. They must have discovered that we found something and came after us. When we split my brother took the chip and made his way back to Division. Unfortunately another agent and I ran into these guys and they took us hostage and tortured us trying to get us to tell them where the chip was."

Sara moved closer to Michael as he continued to tell her what happen. "They killed other agent. Shot him in the head, execution style. When I refused to tell them what we knew and who else knew they threatened to kill me and cut off my toes as a warning. When my brother called to check in the men who were holding me ask my brother for the chip of I would die. They made me talk to Linc and I was able to give a coded message as to where I was being held. Then a team of agent came in a got me out and the men were arrested and the man the FBI was holding was let go."

Sara clung to Michael tightly and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She couldn't believe everything he had been through and the fact he never did what the terrorists wanted him to do. He had stayed strong and was determined to make sure an innocent man didn't go down for a crime he didn't commit. While others may have just told them what the terrorists wanted to save themselves, Michael didn't.

Her thoughts were broken when Michael let out a little chuckle. She looked at him confused wondering what was so funny about what he went through. Michael turns to her and smiled. "Lets just say after that my brother did everything he could to make sure he never let me out of his sight or lose contact with him for two long." Sara smiled. She had always envied Lincoln and Michael's close relationship and it was a relationship like theirs that made her wish she had a sibling.

Sara's fingers ran up and down his chest and she started to leave a trail of wet kiss all the way up to his lips. When her lips captured his, he kissed her back with so much passion and their tongues danced together in his mouth. Bringing herself to rest on top of him, her hands cupped his face and let the sensation of the kiss take over them. Michael's hands pulled her naked body closer to him and they soon became one and they let their bodies express how they felt.

~*~*~*~

The following morning Michael was the first one up and was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. There was some big charity dinner tonight that the Governor was attending and had asked Sara to too. After many conversations about whether it was safe or not they decided that if Sara made an appearance it would look less suspicious considering Sara always got involved in different charities.

Seeing as Lincoln was suppose to be Sara's cousin it was agreed that she would set him up with her friend Veronica since she was also going but didn't have a date. At first Linc had protest saying he didn't need a date but Sara told him that Veronica was very down to earth.

As Michael took another sip of his coffee Linc walked into the kitchen, "Morning" he mumbled as he made his way to pour himself some coffee.

"Well aren't you in a great mood today Linc" Michael laughed as he took another sip of his coffee.

Linc glared at Michael as he took a seat, "Yea well I'm not looking forward to tonight, also why are you so happy you got stuck being Sara's date and the two of you enjoy bickering about pretty much everything"

"Don't worry Sara said we just have to make an appearance and then we can leave, we'll probably be out of there in a hour." Michael told his brother and he seemed to accept his plan so nodded.

Sara came skipping into the kitchen in a great mood. Both Michael and Lincoln watched at she poured herself some cereal and then a glass of orange juice. "Good morning!" Sara chirped as she took a seat at the table with the brothers.

Lincoln watched her carefully as she ate her cereal. Sara looked up at Linc staring at her and gave him a questioning look. Linc smirked "If I didn't know that you were stuck in this apartment with us all night I would have thought you got some last night" he said with a chuckle.

Michael looked up from the paper in shock of Linc statement. What Linc said also shocked Sara. "Gee Linc can't a girl just wake up in a good mood" Sara scoffed.

"Yeah but tonight you have to go be the perfect daughter of the Governor" Linc said with a smile.

Sara's smile faded "And just like that my good moods gone" she said as she picked up her bowl of cereal and made her way to the living room to eat and watch t.v. Linc smile and looked at Michael who wasn't smiling.

"What?" Lincoln said innocently.

"You think I'm the one who is always causing problems, she was in a good mood which meant we wouldn't have any problems but you go and bring up her father knowing it would upset her" Michael told his brother as he shook his head. Linc shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating making a mental note to apologize to Sara.

~*~*~*~

As the day went by the group didn't do much, they had gone with Sara so she could get a dress and they got some suits that they could wear for the night. When they returned Sara had disappeared into her room to get ready. As Michael changed in the guestroom, Linc went to check on Paul who was still tied up in the laundry room.

Opening the door he took a seat in front of Paul, he had uncuffed one of his hands so that he could eat the sandwich the he brought him. "Why don't you save us both the time Paul and tell us who you are working for" Linc said to him.

Paul looked up at Linc and smiled "I work for agent Alex Mahone, same as you."

"Why did you kill Jane" Linc growled.

"I didn't she just dropped dead in front of me and I know that sound stupid but that's what happen. The empty syringe was just a coincidence."

Linc stood up and made his way to the door. "Enjoy your meal"

As he closed the door Michael was coming out of the guest bedroom dressed in a navy blue suit, a white collared shirt and a navy blue and white diagonal striped tie. Linc went into the bedroom and Michael walked out and over to the couch to sit down beside Sucre, who was working in his laptop.

"Any luck?" Michael asked.

Sucre shook his head "I can't seem to find way to connect all the dots and that one document for some reason I cant open. Whatever is in it he wants to make sure no one sees it," he told Michael. "Anyway I can't work on an empty stomach."

Michael laughed as he watched Sucre get up and move to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. Michael sat back on the couch and suddenly heard a bedroom door open. Turning around her saw Sara walk out and she looked absolutely stunning. The red in her hair really came out tonight as she left it long and the large curls rested on her shoulders. She had on an above the knee sparkle black dress with thick straps. As she walked over to him, Michael couldn't take his eyes off her. "You look so beautiful, Michael whispered to her as his thumb caressed the side of her face.

Sara couldn't help smiling as she looked into his eyes, "You clean up nice too." Michael smiled at her and brushed his lips against her briefly and then pulled away not wanting to get carried away in the kiss and have his brother or Sucre walk in.

It was a good thing too because Linc soon came out in black dress pants and a burgundy colored dress shirt. As he entered the room his eyes widen when he saw Sara "You look, you look good," he said. They then heard a knock on the front door and Sara told them it would be Veronica. Sara move to answer the door and Veronica stood there with a big smile on her face. The two women hugged and moved back inside the apartment. Veronica's raven colored hair was wavy and framed her face perfectly. She had on a thin strap light pink cocktail dress and silver dress sandals.

"Okay so whose my date" Veronica said as both men were standing behind Sara by the couch.

Sara pointed to Linc and then grabbing his arm brought him closer to Veronica. "Vee you remember Lincoln or for tonight as Archie Ryan, my cousin." Veronica smiled and Linc smiled back and tried to act casual.

"Okay lets go" Sara said as she made her way to the door, before leaving Sara and the brothers yelled back to Sucre as he walked out of the kitchen with his dinner and took a seat in front of the t.v.

A limo had picked them up and dropped them off as Sara's father insisted. As they exited the limo the four made their way inside as photographers snapped pictures. When they caught sight of Michael and Sara reporters couldn't help but asks if the two were an item. Sara briefly answered the question saying they were just old friends and Michael nodded. Since Sara's attacker was still out there somewhere security was really tight and quickly ushered them inside.

"Man I feel like a celebrity," Linc laughed as he posed for the camera, Sara and Michael were forced to drag him inside.

They were greeted by a number of politicians when they entered and Sara forced a smiled as they made their way passed them all, she notice her father talking to Bruce his right hand man when Bruce saw her he smiled.

"Sara it's good to see you" Bruce said as he gave her a hug.

Frank watched them but never cracked a smile. "Sara I'm glad you came" was all he could think to say.

"Really I never would have guessed" Sara spat back and then Michael quickly led her away and towards the table they were to sit at. They both sat down and waited for Linc and Veronica to join them.

"So this isn't that bad" Michael said trying to look on the positive side. "I mean look they have a very expensive filet mignon on the menu." Michael joked with her knowing how much she like her steak.

"Yeah well this whole dinner thing is a right off, and they look good giving to charity. I bet none of them have actually been into the children's hospital to see the children." Sara told him. Linc and Veronica soon arrive at the table laugh and joking about something. Michael found it surprising since Linc was complaining about this whole thing and yet here he was smiling and laughing at whatever Sara's friend Veronica said.

A guard stood at the back exit making sure no one got in. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a box of cigarettes and lit one. He leaned against the wall and let out a puff. Suddenly he heard something moving in the bushes across from him. He moved closer to check it out. Behind him something moved in the shadows and then quickly the guy was stabbed in the back. As the guard fell to the floor a man in a black ski mask stood over him. He reached in to the guy's pocket and pulled out his keys and then unlocked the back door and made his way inside. He stayed close to the wall as he crept down the hall.

~*~*~*~

As the evening continued Sara was now talking to Bruce. Michael was back at the table with Linc and some politicians who seemed to be in deep in conversation. As she glanced over at Michael, she saw how concentrated he was as he talked to the guys. She couldn't help but stare at him and melt every time he smiled or laughed. Suddenly something behind Michael caught her attention. One the other side of the room she thought she was maybe imagining it but thought she saw the man in the ski mask walk down the hall towards the restrooms.

She figured she was probably just seeing things and didn't want to interrupt Michael and Lincoln's conversation if it turned out to just to be a security walking around. She excused herself from talking to Bruce and made her was over to the restroom. As she went down the hall and then down the stairs, she turned left just like she saw the figure do. Slowly she stepped down the hall and something caught her attention. There was blood on the floor and it was coming from under a storage room door. Placing her hand slowly on the doorknob she opened it and was shock at what she saw. It was a guard and he had been stabbed. Sara gasped and got herself prepared to run and tell Michael and Lincoln but two hands grabbed her, one hand over her mouth and the other around her waist.

Sara's whole body was shaking; her head turned to look at her attacker and saw it was the man in the ski mask. "Shhh" he whispered in to her ear.

Sara didn't listen and began to struggle, backing up she slammed his back into the wall with as much force as she could. Elbowing him in the stomach Sara broke free of his hold on her and then she punched him in the face. He let out a groan and then jumped at her and causing them both to fall against the women's washroom door and it opened. He was on top of her and struggled to hold her down. Sara's knee came up and kneed him in the groined hard. He moved off and groaned in pain. Sara stood up and made her way to the door but he grabbed her and threw her across the room. She could see him smiling and then watched as he locked the deadbolt and then broke the lock handled so that she couldn't open it again.

Standing up Sara watched as he came towards her, quickly she threw another fist at his face and then pushed him into one of the bathroom stalls and he seemed to have hit his head on the toilet and was having a hard time standing up. Sara ran over to the locked door and desperately tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. As a last resort she started banging on the door as hard as she could and screamed at the top of her lungs praying that someone would here her.

* * *

End Notes: Please review!  
Thanks for reading


	33. Chapter 33

~*~*Chapter 33*~*~

Michael was in a deep conversation with one of the politicians who was sitting at the same table as them. Michael had stuck to his story as being Phineas McClintock because for all he knew someone here could be out to hurt Sara. Speaking of Sara he hadn't seen her in a while, taking a sip of his champagne he glanced around the room for her. He spotted Lincoln standing at the open bar; Veronica was a few feet away from him talking to another politician's daughter. He remembered her talking to Bruce but now Bruce was talking to the governor and Sara wasn't there. Turning around he saw there was a restroom so assumed Sara was in the bathroom. He turned back to the man who he was previously talking to and continued their conversation.

~*~*~*~

"HELP!!" Sara yelled as she banged on the door desperate for someone to hear her. She tried the pulling the door trying to open it but it was no use. It wouldn't budge.

She heard him groan from behind her as he got to his feet; Sara stared at him as she pressed her back up against the door. "Please you don't have to do this" Sara told him.

He wasn't listening and lunged himself at her. He grabbed a tight hold of her wrists and slammed them against the door above Sara's head. She tried to break free but he pushed his body into hers. "You're not going anywhere," he growled and his tongue licked the side her face.

Sara whimpered in pain and then growled back as she kneed him in the groined and pushed him across the room so that he fell into the sinks. He didn't stay down for long and once he was up he moved back over to her and gripped her by the hair and through her to the ground then moved on top over her. "You wanna play rough, I'm can do rough. Now listen, no one is going to come for you so stop fighting."

Sara's fist contacted with his face and then pushed him off her and then she ran back to the door yelling for help as loud as she could.

As Michael sat there sipping his champagne as another politician joined their conversation. As the other two were in debating about something, Michael looked for Sara and there was no sign of her. He knew if she were in the bathroom she would have been out by now. "Excuse me" Michael said to the other gentlemen and put down his champagne glass and went to search for Sara.

He his way over to the bar where Linc was standing, "Hey have you seen Sara lately?" he asked his brother as he glanced around at their surroundings.

Linc shook his head and took one last sip of his wine and then set it down. "She was talking to Bruce a while ago. Maybe she's in the ladies room," Linc suggested.

Michael shook his head "She been gone to long" Michael told him. "Something doesn't feel right" he turned and headed to the restroom and Linc followed. They walked down the hallway and then down the stairs. Suddenly the heard screaming and Michael and Linc set off into a sprint and pulled out their guns.

"SARA!" Michael yelled as he ran closer to the screams.

On the other side of the door Sara scrambled to her feet and kicked the guy in the ski mask once more and then ran to the door. She stated banging forcefully on the door yelling and screaming for Michael.

Michael ran to the door and tried the handle, "Sara it's locked."

"I know he broke the lock so I can't unlock the deadbolt" Sara cried.

"We'll have to break it down" Linc told his brother. He then turned to face the door and yelled to Sara. "Okay Sara I need you to stand back and we're going to break down the door."

"Okay" Sara cried and back up. Out of her corner of her eye Sara saw the man in the ski mask start to move and then was right behind and put a knife to her throat.

Michael and Linc stepped back and at the same time kicked in the door. As the door flew open they saw the man in the ski mask behind Sara with a knife to her throat. Both Michael and Linc had their guns draw and looked at the man who held Sara.

"Let her go" Linc growled at him.

He held the knife to her throat and took a step away from them. "Drop the guns," he ordered. Michael and Linc hesitated at first not wanting to give this man control. "NOW!" he yelled and held the knife closer to Sara's skin. Slowly Michael and Linc place their guns down and put their hands up.

"You don't have to do this" Michael told him.

The man took a step towards them and quickly pushed Sara over to them. He then move to one of the stalls and opened the small window.

Sara fell into Michael's open arms as Linc went after the man in the ski mask. He picked up his gun and took a shot just as the man climbed through window.

Michael kneeled down on the ground and brought Sara with him and the both sat on the floor and Sara clung to Michael tightly. Linc had taken control and had contacted the guards and security to check the property and then phoned Division to get some agent out in the streets looking for the man.

Soon and crowd of people came into the bathroom to see what was going on after they had all heard a gunshot. The governor pushed his way passed everyone. "Sara!" he yelled. "Oh thank god you're alright!" he said as he pulled Sara out of Michael's arms and hugged her.

As he held Sara he looked at Michael and then at Linc who was still by the window. "And you two were suppose to protect her, how could you let this happen." He yelled at Michael.

Michael looked away from the governor knowing this was his fault. Sara on the other hand wasn't going to let her father blame Michael and Lincoln. "Dad it's my fault, I saw a the man running down the hall and I went after him by myself. I told Bruce I was going to use the bathroom so he wouldn't suspect a thing."

Michael was relieved that Sara was okay but he wished she had come to and talked to him first. Frank was still holding Sara close to him and eyeing Michael. "How the hell did he get in?" Frank yelled at Michael.

Michael wasn't sure why the governor was yelling at him because it was his people who were to secure the place and make sure no one go in unless on the guest list.

"He killed the guard who was posted at one of the back exits. His body is in the storage room across the hall" Sara told her fathers as she tried to free herself from his arms.

"So your telling me this guy comes in and attacks my daughter for a second time and we have no lead on who he is? Why aren't you people doing your jobs he yelled at Michael and Lincoln.

"That may not be true" came Lincoln's voice, as he was standing looking at the window. Everyone's eyes turned to him and Linc continued. "I shot him and there is some blood here on the windowsill. DNA might be able to tell us you he is."

~*~*~*~

Not much happened after the attack and it actually put an end to the evening as the guest started to leave very soon afterwards. Sara said goodbye to her father and then left with the brothers and Veronica. The limo dropped them off at Sara's apartment and Linc decided just to be safe to take Veronica home. She had protested that she was fine but Linc wouldn't take no for an answer. After Sara's second attack they were all on edge.

Michael and Sara heading inside the apartment building and into the elevator. Michael had yet to say anything to Sara since everything went down and Sara noticed that he wouldn't even look at her. She was unsure of what was going on in his head but he seemed to have blocked her and everyone out for that matter.

As soon as the elevator ding went off when they reached Sara's floor he quickly moved towards Sara door without so much as a glance her way. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his key in pushed it into the lock. He then opened the door and stepped inside.

He didn't even stop walking and he made his way to the kitchen without saying anything. Sucre was sitting on the couch and when he said hi to Michael but he didn't get a response. Sara watched him enter the kitchen and heard him open her fridge. With a sigh Sara closed her front door and then moved further into the apartment.

"Is everything okay?" Sucre asked as he got up from the couch and stepped closer to Sara.

Sara eyes were still trained on her kitchen as she began to speak to Sucre, "There was a situation at the dinner, the man who attacked me a few weeks ago showed up."

"Are you alright?" Sucre asked as he looked to see if she was injured.

"Yea I'm fine, but ever since it happened Michael has distance himself and kind of zone out to everything going on around him. He hasn't said a word to anyone since we left."

Sucre nodded understanding, "Don't worry he'll be fine, when Michael is really deep in thought, he blocks everyone around him out and on some occasions if you say something to him he isn't paying attention and doesn't hear you. Just give him time."

With one more glance at her kitchen door Sara nodded and then made her way to her room to change. Closing her bedroom door behind her Sara took off her very uncomfortable expensive high heels and tossed them into the closet. Taking a seat on her bed she rubbed the souls of her feet trying to get feeling back in her feet. In time she stepped out if her black dress and moved to her bathroom to have a shower. Looking in her bathroom mirror she saw she had a few bruises but other then that she was fine. She turned on the shower faucet and hopped in and let the hot water dripped down her body.

After her shower Sara climbed out of the shower and grabbed a big white towel and wrapped it around her body. Using another towel she wiped the mirror and then dried her hair with it. Turning around she opened the door that led to her room. Upon entering Sara saw Michael sitting slouched in the computer chair across the room. A slight smile spread across her lips as she stood in one spot in nothing but a towel. Her smile soon faded when Michael didn't smile back, he just stared at her with an expression that made her think he was mad at her.

* * *

End Notes: Please review!  
Thanks for reading


	34. Chapter 34

~*~*Chapter 34*~*~

Michael held his intense gaze on Sara for a couple minutes without saying anything. At some point Sara averted her eyes away from his, feeling uncomfortable and couldn't stand to see what looked like anger in his eyes. She wasn't sure why he would be angry with her, she was attack he should be mad at her attacker but by the way he was looking at her she knew she must have done something to upset him.

She still stood there in nothing but a white towel wrapped around her and her wet stringy hair. With one foot she started tracing circles in the carpet with her toes and her eyes trained to the floor. She brought her arms up and folded them across her chest as to protect herself from what ever he was mad at her for. She didn't know how long she could stand the silent treatment and blue steel gaze, she wanted to know what was wrong and somehow make it right. Being use to the silence she jumped back a little when he finally did speak.

"Why didn't you come and get me?" Michael asked in an angry tone.

Sara's head looked up at him and her eyes widen; this is what he was mad about. "I don't know, you were talking with Linc and some politicians and looked like you were deep in conversation about something." Sara knew this wasn't a good reason but said it anyway.

"You went after a guy who attacked you less then a month ago alone because you thought I was too busy talking to some politicians." His voice was loud and he stood up from his seat and started to pace the room.

"I didn't know if it was really him or if I was just seeing things," Sara said in a quiet voice.

"You still should have told me or Linc," he yelled back with his arms flying in the air.

"I wasn't sure and if it wasn't him then you would think I was paranoid and seeing things. You would have called more agents and if it wasn't him then I look like the crazy one" Sara yelled. "The last thing I wanted was to have all these agents to show up and find out it was a false alarm. I wanted to make sure what I saw was right first."

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!!" Michael screamed.

"Oh yeah and that would look so bad for you and Linc if the person you were suppose to protect ended up dead. It would ruin your reputations as agents." Sara snapped back at him.

"That's not what this is about" Michael yelled.

"Then what is it? What is this job to you?" Sara yelled throwing up her hands. "What are WE doing?" Sara asked meaning the two of them.

"I DON"T KNOW!" Michael screamed at her, and that was the truth he didn't know what they were doing. Was it just sex? Was it just comfort during this horrible and frightening situation? He had no clue because they never really talked about it so neither knew what the other thought. He slowly took a step towards her and pushed a piece of her wet hair behind her ear. He let out a sigh as his watery eyes looked into her watery eyes and said in a whisper, "I don't want anything to happen to you, I would never forgive myself if I lost you." Sara could no longer hold back the tears. "And I don't mean that as an agent. I care about you so much and the idea of losing you makes me sick to my stomach." The tears streamed down both their faces as they wrapped their arms around each other tightly as if afraid they could lose each other at that moment.

"I don't want to lose you either Michael" Sara whispered before planting a kiss on his ear. Pulling back just a little they look into each other eyes as they continued to cry. Michael brought his thumbs up to her rosy cheeks and wiped away the tears and she did the same for him. Both tried the calm down their breathing and control the emotions as they exhaled heavily.

Their foreheads rested together as their eyes closed and their fingers caressed the others neck. "I'm sorry" Sara whimpered softly.

Michael nodded, "Me too I didn't mean to yell at you I was just…"

"I know" Sara said and the looked up and her lips claimed his with such force and passion. Michael immediately responded to the kiss and cupped her face. They worked on each other's mouths as if this would be the last time they would ever see each other. Michael tugged on her bottom lip and then ran his tongue over her lip.

With her permission his tongue slid into her mouth and he heard her moan. For quite some time they stood there letting their tongue move from his mouth to hers. They would break for air but in no time their lips connected again. Sara's hand trailed down his chest unbuttoning all the buttons on his shirt and then pushing it off him to expose his lean shoulders. He let her soft slender fingers caressed his bare chest and back as she felt Michael's mouth on her neck and leaving wet kissed.

"Sara" he moaned as he pulled her closer to him. Sara wrapped her arms around his back and started leaving a wet trail of kissed down his chest as Michael's long fingers combed through her hair.

Within no time Michael's pants had dropped to the floor along with Sara's towel. Their feet moved them away from the pile of clothes and directed them towards the bed. Sara fell back and started to crawl up the mattress with Michael hovering over her daring not to break their passionate lip lock. As Sara lay back Michael explored every inch of Sara with his mouth and hands.

"I need you, now!" Sara pleaded and Michael grinned. He slowly made his way up Sara's perfect naked body and let his lips crashed down on hers. One of his hands reached over into Sara's nightstand and then their separate bodies became one in no time.

~*~*~*~

After making sure Veronica made it home safe Lincoln returned to the apartment. Swinging open the door, Linc pulled off his coat and made his way to sit beside Sucre on the couch. As he plopped down beside him he let out deep sigh.

"Interesting night?" Sucre asked.

"You could say that" Linc said as he bent forward and cupped his own face in his hands because he was so exhausted. "So where's Michael and Sara?"

"Well their at it again" Sucre said not taking his eyes off the t.v. "Michael was giving us the silent treatment and then he went into Sara's room and the two started yelling at each other.

"I figured they would have another fight sooner or later, it's been about a week and a bit since the last time they were at each others throats," Linc said as he leaned back against the couch. Sucre then handed Linc a beer and the two chatted as they watched some late night shows.

~*~*~*~

The two lovers basked in the after glow in each other's arms talking about pretty much anything. Michael's arms were wrapped around Sara's back and held her close to him. Sara head rested on Michael's chest and her delicate fingers trace over his abs. She felt Michael's lips against her forehead and she let out a moan as she moved even closer to him.

"You okay" Michael asked as he pulled away to look at her beautiful face.

Sara smiled "I am now. Who knew makeup sex was that good?" Her body moved up his so that her lips could capture his in a passionate kiss. She heard him moan then rolled over onto his back pulling Sara with him.

They kissed for quite sometime and Michael's long fingers trailed down her naked body over her back and then to her stomach. As she felt his fingers touched the soft skin on her stomach she flinched and started giggling during their lip lock.

"Stop that, it tickles" Sara giggled as she pushed his hands away.

Michael smiled as his head fell back on the pillow, "What this?" he said as his fingers started to tickled her stomach. Sara rolled off Michael laughing and pleading him to stop as she squirmed in his arms.

Michael didn't give up that easy and turned on his side facing her and continued tickling her as she giggled and tried to push him away.

When they finally settled Sara still lay on her back looking at Michael as he lay on his side staring at her and caressing her face. They remained silent as they looked into each other's eyes and let their fingers caress the other's naked body. At one point Michael removed his hands from Sara's body and rolled over to the other side so he had his back to her. Curious to know what he was up to Sara sat up and pulled the sheet over her body and rested her head on the headboard.

Michael turn back to her he sat up beside her. "Listen I know you have this idea of what flowers mean but not all flowers are doomed to die" Michael said with a smile as her held out an origami rose for her.

When Sara saw the delicate paper flower her eyes widened and a huge smiled spread across her face. "Oh Michael" she whispered and then reached over and kissed him. "It's beautiful, I love it!"

Michael smiled as he handed it to Sara and then pulled her back down onto the bed. He rolled on top of her and started to kiss her with so much sultry. "This flower isn't an apology; it's a promise that I will always be there for you when you need me." Sara's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to her. They both moaned as their fingers caressed the other's skin.

He felt her legs wrap around his waist and Michael's body started to react to her. His tongue slid into her mouth, finding hers and their tongues dance between each other's mouths.

All of a sudden the both jumped as they bedroom door swung open. "Hey Michael…" came Linc's voice as he found Michael lying on top of Sara and he stared at them in complete shock.

* * *

End Notes: Please review!  
Thanks for reading


	35. Chapter 35

~*~*Chapter 35*~*~

It remained silent for what felt light an eternity. Linc stood in the doorway frozen in his spot staring at his brother lying on top of a naked Sara. He thought for a second he was seeing things and blinked hoping it was a mistake. It wasn't, he was looking right at them and they were staring back at him with the same shock widened eyes and open mouth look as Lincoln.

Sara was the first to break the silence, "Oh my god" she whispered frantically as she pulled the blanket around her upper body. Michael did his best to cover Sara with his body so his brother couldn't see her.

Linc was now passed shock and was now becoming angry, he clenched his jaw and tightened his hold on the doorknob. He started breathing heavily and his face was turning red out of rage, he forced himself to look out the door and down the hall. "Michael can I talk to you, NOW!!" Linc said and then yelled the last word to emphasize how serious he was. He pointed towards the hallway and then walked out slamming the door behind him.

Michael moved off Sara and cupped his head in his hands and thought about what had just happened. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and started mumbling to himself. Behind him Sara huddled on the bed with the blanket pulled up to her neck and bowed her head and let her hair fall in font of her face. "I can't believe that just happen" Sara whispered and then covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yea" Michael said quietly as he stood up and looked around for his pants and shirt. Pulling them on he looked at Sara all curled up and sitting on the bed, her eyes were trained on bottom of the bed as she for some reason was afraid to make eye contact. Once Michael pulled his shirt on he spoke to her, "You should get dressed."

Linc was pacing the hallway with his tightly gripped fist pressed up against his mouth. When he heard Sara's door opened he turned to see Michael coming out with his eye trained on the floor and his shoulders were hunched over. Linc gritted his teeth and then moved towards Michael. He grabbed hold of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Lincoln yelled at Michael.

"Linc please, let me go and we can…"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING WITH HER!" Linc yelled, interrupting Michael.

As Linc stood there with Michael pinned to the wall, Sucre came around the corner to find out what was going on. As he approached Linc and Michael he asked them what was going on but Linc just yelled at Sucre to go back into the living room and to stay there.

"So, how long? How long have you been fucking the fucking Governor's daughter?" Linc growled.

"Stop it, now get off me!" Michael yelled at his brother and pushed him away.

"You're an IDIOT MICHAEL! You know that. What the hell are you thinking?" Linc yelled as he moved back towards Michael. Yet this time Michael wasn't going to make it that easy for Linc and pushed him away. "You're a fucking idiot"

The two started shoving each other and throwing each other against the walls in the hallway. "GET THE HELL OFF ME LINC!" Michael yelled as he pushed Linc against the wall. Linc bounced off the wall and threw himself at Michael.

As the two continued fighting Sara came out of the bedroom to see the two going at it. "Please stop it, please!" Sara pleaded. She moved towards them and tried to pull Linc off Michael. Linc tried to resist her and then elbow Sara hard in the stomach by accident and caused her to fall to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL LINC! DON'T TOUCH HER!" He shoved his brother off him and moved to help Sara. He wrapped his arms around her and helped her stand up as she clutched her stomach and groaned in pain. "Are you alright?" he asked her quietly

"I'm okay," she told him but he continued to hold her.

"This is crazy you know that right?" Linc told them. "How long have you two been sneaking around?"

"It doesn't matter" Sara told him.

Linc nodded, "Your right it doesn't because as of now it's over. The two of you are done and we will go back to that way it was and how it always should have been." Linc yelled at them.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sara asked as her and Michael still held each other.

"I mean from now on you go back to being in the dark about everything, we protect you and you two will stay the hell away from each other. Got it!" He yelled at them

"You can't do that, I'm as much of a part of this as you two" Sara stated as she pushed herself away from Michael and towards Lincoln.

"I just did" Linc told her in a firm voice and with a straight face.

"Fuck you Burrows" Sara yelled. She the turned and pushed pass Michael and headed for the door, grabbing her purse on the way she opened the front door and then slammed it shut as she left.

It was quiet for a few seconds and Sucre came into the hallway and stared at the brothers. Michael stood there looking at the floor with so much rage. "Now look way you've done, Linc" Michael said angrily.

Linc let out a sarcastic laugh, "What I did? You're the one who's fucking her"

"You slept with Sara?" Sucre asked full of shock.

"I not fucking her" he yelled at his brother as he shoved him once again against the wall. He turn and walk right passed Sucre who still stood there dumbfounded and left the apartment to find Sara.

Storming out of the elevator Sara made her way to the parking lot in the dark. She was so angry at Lincoln at the moment. Where did he get the right to tell her what she could and couldn't do? She was grown woman who could make her own decisions. As she got to her car she stopped in front of the driver's side and searched for her keys in her purse. She was so concentrated on finding her keys that when she heard someone call out to her she jumped.

"Sara."

She turned to see Nick standing there looking at her. He was wearing a big back coat and seemed to be favoring his arm. She gave him a small smile and then continued searching for her keys. "You scared me," She laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that" Nick said as he moved towards her.

Sara then heard the screech of a car come up and stop right behind her car and blocking her in. "What the…?" she said just before Nick grabbed her from behind with his good arm and pulled her towards the car. "Hey get off me let me go!" Sara squealed.

She was pushed into the back of the car and she got a look at the man in the front seat. He had messy dirty blond hair and had a Cheshire cat smile on his face, when he talked to her he had a southerner accent. He then reached into the back seat towards her and helped Nick tie her up and gag her. Nick then closed the back door and hopped in the front passenger seat. "Don't worry Sara if all goes well this should be over very soon" Nick told her and both men laughed making Sara really nervous and wondering what they were up to.

* * *

End Notes: Now things will start to get interesting. Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

End Notes: Please review!  
Thanks for reading


	36. Chapter 36

~*~*Chapter 36*~*~

As the elevator doors slid open, Michael took large steps and quickly ran to the exit doors hoping to catch Sara before she got too far. He swung open the front glass doors and was welcomed with a warm breeze and a silent night. He slowly walked through the empty parking lot looking for Sara but she wasn't anywhere. He figure she had went for a drive so decided he would go back inside and call her and make sure she was alright, but as he made his way back to the apartment building something caught his eye. Sara's car was parked a few parking spots down and was empty. He wasn't sure why but this sent chills through his body and he quickly dashed back in to the apartment. Something was wrong he just knew it.

~*~*~*~

Sara lay in the back seat of her abductors car gagged and tied up. She had no idea where Nick and this other guy were taking her but she had a horrible feeling about it. It was so dark and she couldn't see much and was unable to look out the window to give her some idea as to which direction they were taking her.

She shifted in discomfort and tried to change her position. "Quiet down back there" Nick yelled at her.

"Gees Nick you sure know how to deal with the ladies" the other man with the southerner accent laughed in a tone that made Sara really uncomfortable and sent shivers through her veins.

"I have a better idea then you T-bag" Nick shot back. After a few moment of silence he turned to face Sara with a smile on his face. "Don't worry we'll be stopping soon and then we can get down to business" he said with a smirk.

Sara started breathing heavily and her eye stated watering. She had no idea why this was happening to her. Her eyes glanced down at the floor in the back of the car and something caught her eye that made her heart stop for a moment. It was a black ski mask.

~*~*~*~

Linc sat on the couch in the living room in silence along with Sucre. They both hadn't said much since Michael took off after Sara. He let out a sigh and started scratching his head. Apart of him new he should get up and help Michael for her but on the other hand he was angry that his brother was being stupid and risking his career all for a little romp in the sack. Before he could do anything he heard the front door swing open and then and Michael barged in and made his way straight to the phone without as much as a glance at Linc or Sucre.

"Man what's going on?" Linc asked as he watched Michael dial a number.

Michael acted as if he never heard him and put the phone to his ear. "Come on Sara pick up pick up," he begged as his index finger tapped against the wall. "Damn it!" he yelled and then tried to redial but once again only got her voicemail. "Sara it's me please pick up I just need to know if your okay? Please call me" hanging up he moved over to the window and leaned his head against the glass.

"Michael what's going on?" Linc asked.

"I don't know but something is wrong, I couldn't find her and her car is still in the parking lot. It doesn't feel right" Michael mumbled with his forehead still pressed up against the glass and looking out into the darkness of the night.

"Maybe she just went for a walk around the block," Linc suggested.

Michael shook his head "No she knows it's too dangerous to walk around by herself, especially after what happen earlier tonight."

"Are you sure I mean…"

"YES I'M SURE LINC! NOW JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP! NONE OF THIS WOULD OF HAPPENED IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!" Michael screamed at his brother with so much anger in his voice and face expression.

"ME! I'M NOT THE ONE FUCKING HER!" Linc yelled.

This seemed to make Michael lose it even more. With his jaw clenched Michael took the two strides over to Linc so that he was right in front of him and swung his fist at his older brother and watched him fall to the floor with a thud. Lincoln raised his hand and touched his the cheek that Michael's fist had made contact with.

Linc stayed on the ground and looked up at his brother in shock. This was a first, Michael had never once hit him before and then it wasn't like him to just snap like that over a girl. He wanted to say something but Michael was making his way to the door once again.

"Where are you going?" Sucre asked as he stood there and witnessed the brothers confrontation.

"To find Sara, I'm not going to sit here and pray she comes back" Michael told Sucre as pulled on his coat. He put his hand on the doorknob and opened it, "If anything happens to her Linc, it'll be your fault and I'll never forgive you," he hissed at him before moving out the door and slamming it behind him.

~*~*~*~

The car had come to a stop and Sara's eyes glanced around at her surroundings. She listened as Nick and T-bag climbed out of the car talking and about something, suddenly the back door opened and she felt T-bags rough hand slide up her body as he leaned over top of her. "Mmmm you smell good," he told her and Sara quickly flinched away from him and let out a whimper.

"Come on we don't have all night Bagwell." Nick complained.

Sara then felt his hand wrapped a blindfold over her eyes and then pulled her out of the car. "Lets go pretty lady" T-bag whispered in her ear as the guided her over to an empty factory.

They moved her towards a small room that had a small cot on one side of the room. He led her over to the bed and sat her down and pulled off the blindfold. She wanted so badly to try and fight back and escape but her hands were tied behind her back preventing her from doing so.

"Well looks like someone is missing you already" Nick said as he entered the room holding Sara's cell phone. "You have ten missed calls from a Phineas McClintock, or should I say Michael Scofield" he said with a smirk. "Maybe we should call him and send him a message? What do you think Sara?"

She said nothing and looked down at her feet, she heard Nick and T-bag talking about something but couldn't make out what they were saying. The next thing she knew T-bag was grabbing the ski mask from Nick and pulling it on. He moved towards her holding a knife and Sara knew that what ever they had plan it wasn't going to end good for her.

~*~*~*~

Michael desperately tried to find Sara, he had called her numerous times but always got her voicemail and he was really starting to worry. As he drove down the street he kept his eye out for anyone walking on the sidewalk but the place was deserted. "Come on Sara where are you?" he asked himself.

For the next twenty minutes he had no luck spotting her on the sidewalk. He had drove down every road in the area and still there was no sign of her. Becoming so frustrated Michael slammed his fist on the dashboard and made his cell phone fall the floor by the passenger seat, he cursed out loud and quickly turned the car around so that he could possibly see her heading back to the apartment. As he drove the silence was broken by the sound of his cell phone, frantically Michael reached down and picked it up off the floor and looked at the caller ID. Sara T.

"Sara!" he said pretty loud into the receiver, "Thank God, I've been so worried, where are you?"

It was quiet on the other end and then a deep voice answered and Michael could tell the voice had been alternated. "Sara's a little tied up at the moment but I'm glad you are concerned about her" the voice said making Michael's blood turn cold.

"Where's Sara!" Michael demanded.

"She's here," he told Michael, "Sara say hi." All of a sudden Michael could hear Sara yelp and scream for them to stop in a voice that made Michael scared as to what he was doing to her.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Michael pleaded. "What do you want, why are you doing this."

"You will learn in good time I just want to make sure as of now I have your full attention and cooperation."

"Fine but if you so much as touch you I will hunt you down and make sure you pay you bastard!" Michael yelled into the phone.

"You'll be hearing from me soon, but until then I've sent you a little something" With that said the line went dead. Michael pulled the phone away from his ear and saw he had a message. Opening it up what he found made his heart stop, it was Sara tied up with a man in a ski mask holding a knife to her neck. Michael's eyes were looking at Sara's face and he almost lost it. She looked like she was screaming or begging who ever was holding her not to hurt her, her eyes were shut tight and she seem to be trying to stop herself from crying. Michael forced himself to look away and clenched his jaw; he threw the cell phone to the other side of the car and yelled out in frustration. If the person who had lays a finger on her he would personally make them pay severely.

Lincoln paced around the apartment it had been awhile since he had heard from Michael or any news on Sara. Michael had been gone more then twenty minutes and he was desperately hoping he came back with Sara. After everything that had happened he realized Michael wasn't just fooling around with her and that she meant more to him then just a job.

"Any news?" Sucre asked as he came back in to the living room where Lincoln was standing. Lincoln shook his head and turned and looked at the door praying for it to open and for Michael and Sara to walk through in the any minute.

Both Sucre and Linc jumped when the heard the phone start ringing but Linc soon pulled himself together and ran over to pick it up. "Michael" he said quickly.

"Um no my names Mr. Peterson, I'm looking for agent Burrows or agent Scofield. I'm calling on behalf of the DNA blood sample we collected at the crime scene earlier tonight."

Linc let out a sigh and nodded his head, "Yeah okay, I'm agent Burrows so did you get anything?" he asked hopeful.

"Yes actually we have, we found a match rather quickly because he was already in the system. Your DNA sample is a match to a Nick Savrinn" Peterson told Linc.

Linc's eyes widen in surprise, Nick Savrinn the man who lived next door was the person they had been looking for this whole time after Sara was attack and it turns out he lived next door to them this whole time. "Thank you" Linc said into the phone before hanging up and moving out the door.

"What's going on?" Sucre asked.

"Are guy in the ski mask in Nick Savrinn and he's been in front us this whole time." Linc hurried out the door and started banging on Nick's door. He tried the door handle and realized it was unlocked; pulling out his gun Linc made his way into the apartment and saw it was empty but apparently he left in a hurry. The door unlocked, t.v was on, and all the lights were still on, as he moved over to the kitchen he saw drops of blood in his sink, moving over to the window he saw he had a clear view of the parking lot and Sara's car. "Damn!" Linc said under his breath. Suddenly he heard Sucre calling his name so quickly ran out of the apartment and back to Sara's and found Sucre holding the phone.

"It's Michael"

Linc took the two large strides over to Sucre and took the phone "Michael, your never going to believe this…"

"They have her Linc!" Michael's trembling voice blurted out.

"What!"

"They called and told me they had her and then sent me a picture of her tied up and with a knife against her throat."

"Oh my God"

"We don't even know who these people are how are we suppose to find them?" Michael yelled into the phone.

"I might have a lead, the DNA found at the crime scene is a match to none other then Nick Savrinn" Linc told his brother.

"Son of a bitch" Michael hissed into the phone. "Okay I'm on my way back and we need to come up with some kind of plan to get her back, go talk to Paul see if you can get anything out of him."

"I'm on it" Linc said and then hung up.

Michael flipped his cell phone and concentrated on the road as he headed back to Sara's apartment. He vowed to find this Nick Savrinn and make sure he got what he deserved if anything so much as happens to Sara.


	37. Chapter 37

~*~*Chapter 37*~*~

Paul was woken from his slumber when Linc barged in and quickly turned on the lights, he could tell by the look on Lincoln's face that something was wrong. He watched as Linc moved towards him and then pushed his chair into the wall. "What the hell Linc!" Paul yelled as he was rammed against the wall.

"I'm done playing games Kellerman! I want to know who you are working for and I want to know what you plan on doing" Lincoln yelled his face inches away from Kellerman.

"Linc quit it out I'm not working for these people! Now get the fuck away from me!" Paul spat at him and then kicked Linc in the stomach and sent him flying back and fell back into the washing machine. "Do you want to tell me what all this is about or you expecting me to guess what has you going all gorilla on me."

Linc sat up with his back against the washing machine and let out a sigh, "Sara's missing," he told him.

Paul started smiling, "Well, well, well you really suck. How did you manage to do that? I mean I heard you guys talking earlier." Linc said nothing and stared at the floor and Paul caught the guilty look on Linc's face and this made Paul laugh. "Let me guess you found out about MiSa's night time activities?"

Linc looked up at Paul shocked and confused. "Whose MiSa?"

"MiSa a combination of Michael and Sara. You know like Beniffer or Brangelina" Paul told him and Linc just look at him as if Paul was crazy. "Hey don't judge me Linc, you've got me tied up in this laundry room and sometimes my mind wonders and also I could hear Michael sneak into her room when you and Sucre are asleep."

"I kind of lost it tonight when I caught them and Sara took off and now she's missing. Listen Paul I need you to tell me where she is, if we don't find her it's my fault and Michael's gonna hate me."

Paul looked at Linc's pleading eyes and then averted them down to the floor, "I can't"

"WHY NOT!" Linc yelled as he stood up and moved towards him.

"Because I have nothing to tell you! So why don't you uncuff me and let me help you look for her. I can help you find her," Paul said.

Linc seemed to find that statement funny and laughed. "How stupid do you think I am, I let you go and you'll take off and make sure we never find Sara, you killed Jane Paul and the two of you were partners, you knew everything about each other and you expect me to believe this whole time you had no idea she was playing for the other team?"

Paul smiled "Well you didn't know Michael was fucking Sara" Paul spat out. Linc glared at him and then turned off the lights left the room and leaving Paul alone in the dark.

~*~*~*~

When Michael arrived back at the apartment they all got to work, working on into the early morning and were still stuck with nothing. They couldn't find any really information in why Nick would be doing this and where he had gone. It was almost like he disappeared into thin air, along with Sara.  
They were to all take turns sleeping but Michael kept working and always came to a dead end. They had blown up the photo of Sara being held captive and printed it out so that they could try and determine her whereabouts but it showed nothing but an empty room with a small cot and Sara sitting on it.

It was now eight in the morning and Michael sat on the couch concentrating on working on finding Nick Savrinn when Linc came back into the apartment with breakfast and some other things. "Did you get the surveillance tape?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, but before we look at that there's something you have to see." Lincoln told him and led Michael into Nick's apartment. Upon entering Linc walk over to the bedroom and then into the walk in closet. They both stood in the middle on the closet and Michael watched as Linc stepped forward and pushed away the clothes the hung on the hangers and behind them revealed as collection of photographs of Sara, and them.

"Oh my God" Michael whispered as he moved closer to inspect the photos. He saw a few of himself and Sara dancing and having fun out at the club, outside the Chinese restaurant the day of the car chase, in the parking lot sharing a kiss after the car chase. He had been watching them as well as Linc ever since they were assigned to watch over Sara. He had also seem to be watching Sara a little longer and the saw pictures of Sara out with Veronica and Katie shopping or by herself walking down the street "He's been watching us" Michael said in a horrified voice.

~*~*~*~

She didn't sleep much, probably got about two hours at the most if that. She lay there in the small empty room on the cot staring at the ceiling. Nick had come to check on her at least every hour to make sure she wasn't trying anything. Each time she pretended to be sleeping hoping he would just leave with out starting anything. A few times she had seen T-bag look at her through the window on the door and he would run his tongue over his lips in desire, she figured since he never entered the room he didn't have a key which gave her some comfort because he had made it pretty clear of his intensions with her were while she was locked away.

Letting out a sigh Sara ran her hands over her stomach and then to the pocket of her jeans where she felt a lump. Reaching into the pocket she pulled out the origami rose Michael had made for her. She intertwined it in her fingers and stared at the red and green paper flower. It was only hours ago Michael had given this to her, it was the last time she felt so happy and so safe and she couldn't believe how everything changed within less then an hour of that moment. Linc found them and flipped and then she was taken hostage by Nick and T-bag. She brought the rose to her lips and closed her eyes thinking of the perfect moment Michael had given her the flower.

"This flower isn't an apology; it's a promise that I will always be there for you when you need me." Michael's words echoed through her mind. She needed him now more then ever, his strength to help her get out of this situation alive. She had no idea what Michael was doing now or how he reacted when he saw the photo Nick had sent him. She wanted to be back in her room with him away from everyone, from the world, she was determine to remember their moments together and pray there would be more to come.

Suddenly her head jolted up when she heard the door unlock and someone enter. She sat up when Nick entered the room and he had a serious face expression. "Alright it's time we get the ball rolling on this thing now."

She watched as he set up the voice alternator and dialed a number. Looking over at Sara he gave a smirk, "Lets see how your boyfriend is doing shall we?"

~*~*~*~

"Okay so we have a stalker on our hands and now he's taken Sara" Linc said as he paced the living room in Sara's apartment while Michael sat on the couch looking at the photos and other documents they had.

"This doesn't make sense? I've looked over all of our information for Frank Tancredi and Nick Savrinn probably never even met the guy. Jane and Don are connected by their father and blame Frank for their fathers death while in Grenada, but Nick has no connection to Frank Tancredi or even Jane and Don. The only link is that he lives beside Sara" Michael said in frustration.

"There's got to be another player involved, you said Don was on the phone with someone giving them an update like he was working for someone else. We need to find out who that person is and that might link up to Nick some how," Linc suggested.  
Michael thought about it and nodded, "Jane also said she didn't know everyone involved, if her part was to leak information out of Division then she probably didn't know everything, Don seem to be the person she dealt with and Don dealt with someone else."

Before they could brain storm anymore the phone rang and both Linc and Michael look at the phone in fear. Reaching over the coffee table Michael picked up the phone to answer it, "Hello"

"I think it's about time we talk about meeting my demands" the voice said.  
"Not until I speak to Sara and know she is alive," Michael said firmly.

"Very well"

There was silence and Linc watches as Michael bit his nail and nervously waited for Sara to come onto the other end. He watched as his brother was desperately trying to hold it together enough to talk to her and make sure she was alright.  
"Michael…" Michael heard Sara say in a small voice.

"Hey" Michael said quietly to her as he stood up from the couch and moved to stand be the window, "Are you alright, has he hurt you?" Michael asked her.

It was silent for a few seconds before he heard Sara's responds, "I fine and I am been treated well here" she said and Michael could tell in her voice she was repeating what ever he was telling her to say but when she spoke it gave him hope that he wasn't hurting her.

"Listen remember the promise I made to you, earlier?"  
"Yes"

"I want you to know that I plan to keep that promise and I will see you soon okay"

"I know" he heard Sara say with so much trust in him. He leaned his forehead against the window and tried to prevent himself from letting the tears fall that were welling up in his eyes.

"Alright times up" Michael heard the low voice say replacing, Sara's small but strong voice. "As for my demands you are to make sure that three days from now, Governor Tancredi day schedule doesn't change and everything goes as planned, and you are not to tell anyone about Sara unless you want me to put a bullet in her head, ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Yes" Michael said although he was a bit confused as to what was so important about the Governors plans three days from now. Before Michael could say anything else the line went dead.

Turning back to his brother he said, "I think they're planning something to happen in three days, but we need to get Sara back before then.

"What are they planning on doing?" Linc asked.

"I might have an idea" Sucre's said as he made his way out of Sara's room after using her computer, "And it's not good."

* * *

End Notes: Thanks for reading and please review!


	38. Chapter 38

~*~*Chapter 38*~*~

Sara sat alone on the cot trying to figure out the best way out of this mess. She had no idea where she was let alone if Michael and Lincoln could find her. As her mind wondered she jumped as the door opened and Nick walked in. Sara stared at him as he moved closer and dropped a plate with her sandwich on it on the cot. "Eat," he told her.

"Why are you doing this" Sara asked him. Nick let out a sigh and then turned to look at her while holding his injured arm.

"It doesn't matter" Nick told her. "I was given orders and I obeyed."

"So getting shot and beat up is worth it? I mean what has my father ever done to you?"

"Nothing I have no connection to you or your father." Nick told her. "Here you're a doctor clean up this gun shot wound your FBI guy gave me," he said changing the subject.

Sara sat up and pulled out the rag he have wrapped around his arm himself and started to clean the wound. "Then why if my family has done nothing to you then why am I here."

"Like I said, I was given orders" Nick told her.

"By who? T-Bag?"

"Hell no, that druggie is in the same boat I am" Nick told her. "I owed I guy who got me out of prison and this was my way of paying him back"

"Who?" Sara asked as she rewrapped his arm with a new clean rag. She was a little surprise when Nick pulled himself way from her and stood up as if to tell her he was done sharing with her.

"Eat the sandwich cause it's all your going to get." He moved to the door and slammed it shut behind him leaving Sara once again alone.

~*~*~*~

The three of them gathered around Sara's computer where Sucre was working. He took a seat in the chair while Linc and Michael stood behind him and looked at the screen waiting for Sucre to start to explain what he had found.

"Okay so as I went over everything here I was able to connect some dots, now apparently some supplies were brought from Mexico and our Theodore Bagwell was the delivery man. In the last month he has made two trips to Mexico and has picked up some stuff."

Lincoln looked at the list of items Theodore had purchased. "Is he some kind of mechanic?"

"You would think but I think that was the point and it wouldn't look so suspicious but I've also found this" Sucre told them and then another page popped up on screen.

"Looks like a sniper" Linc said.

"Yeah and I think our guys are building one and not just any sniper and automatic sniper that that would go off much like a bomb" Sucre explained.

The three men remained speechless for quite some time not knowing what to say. As Michael finally processed everything he turned around and threw his fist at the wall and grunted in anger. Linc and Sucre both watched as Michael continued to have a fit and yell.

"Hey, hey Michael you got to calm down!" Linc said as he grabbed hold of Michael's shoulders.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN" Michael screamed at his brother as he pushed Linc away from him. "These freaks are building some sort of dangerous weapon and to make matters worse they also have their main target!"

"So you think they are going to kill Sara using it?" Sucre asked only after realizing how stupid the question was.

"Well think about it they have been trying to get their hands on Sara and now that they have they are building a deadly weapon. They want us to make sure the governor's appearance in Chicago to remain on schedule. What do you think they are planning?" Michael yelled as he kicked the bottom of the bed.

Linc stood there in between Sucre and Michael and watched as his brother paced on the other side of the room with his fingers scratching his cropped head in frustration. He had never seen his brother so worked up about a case like this and it was now he was starting to realize that to Michael it was no longer a case. This wasn't a job to him anymore, Sara became so much more to him. Linc felt horrible for how he reacted and how his out burst had contributed to the situation they were in now. He knew that if Sara died it was partly his fault and was sure Michael would never forgive him. "Michael you can't think like that" he told him.

Michael stopped pacing and looked up at his brother in disbelief. "Like what? Like they are going to make a big scene and kill Sara in front of her father and with all of America watching? What else should I be thinking about? Huh?" Michael yelled as he took a step closer to his brother. "We have no idea where she is or where Nick is. How are we suppose to find her before this hold sick plan of theirs in put into play."

"Maybe we don't have to find Sara or Nick, someone else can do that for us." Sucre said interrupting the brothers little argument. Both Michael and Lincoln turned and looked at Sucre who swung his chair around so he was facing the computer screen and started typing on the keyboard. "Our guy Theodore Bagwell not only smuggled in the materials they needed from Mexico he was also in the car that took Sara."

As Sucre worked on the computer the apartment parking lot surveillance camera appear on the screen and showed Sara's abduction. " You can't really see who is driving from this angle but if we zoom in on the reflection in the side mirror"

"It's Bagwell" Linc said. "Okay so he also help in the abduction so how do we get to him?"

"He's a big drug dealer I'm sure he's got his own ally that he does his dealings" Michael said as he stepped over to use the phone.

"What are you doing?" Linc asked.

"Finding out his location, if we talk to the right people we can find him."

It took a few hours and a few hundred phone call but Michael was finally able to track him down. Linc and Sucre weren't really sure what Michael was doing but decided to let him do what he wanted knowing it would keep him busy. Finally Michael walked back into Sara's room where Linc and Sucre still sat and threw a piece of paper on the desk with an address and time.

"What's this?" Linc asked.

"The address where Bagwell a.k.a T-bag will be," Michael told him with a smirk.

"And what does 2:30 mean?" Sucre asked.

"It's the time that his new client Greg Fillman is meeting him," Michael told him.

"Who's Greg Fillman?" Linc asked shaking his head, as he was still very confused as to what his brother was getting at.

Michael smiled "One of us."

End Notes: Thanks for reading and please review!


	39. Chapter 39

~*~*Chapter 39*~*~

Back at the warehouse Sara sat on the small cot trying to unscrew a screw from the metal bedpost hoping to use it for protection if she needed it. She hadn't seen Nick or T-bag for quite some time so she wasn't quite sure what was going on, not that she was complaining about the lack of their company. Turning and facing the bedpost to work on trying to loosen the screw she suddenly heard a noise come from the hall and she quickly let go of the screw and turned herself around so that her back was against the railing just as the door swung open and T-bag walked in holding a cell phone to her ear.

"Yea, yea tell him I'll see him at 2:30 as long as he has the cash with him." T-bag said. "Great now there is something I been meaning to do so I'll talk to you later" he said with a grin that only added to Sara's discomfort about being in the same room as the man.

As he flipped his phone closed he took a few steps towards her so he was at arms length from her. Sara never took her eyes off him as she tried to stay as far away from him as possible but she soon had her back pressed against the wall and was now trapped.

"What's you hurry princess?" T-bag laughed as his hand came up and cupped her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking at him in the eyes.

She swapped his hand away and glared at him. "Don't touch me," she hissed.

At first Sara thought he had got her warning and was going to leave because he took a step back from her but, just when she thought she was safe she could hear T-bag laughing and then in one swift move the laughing stop and he grabbed her by the throat and then threw her back on the bed with so much force.

Sara's eyes widened in shock and fear and her hand desperately tried to pry his tight hold around her neck, as she was unable to breathe. T-bag was leaning over her and had his face inches from hers has he continued to have the grin on his face. "You don't want to play nice then we can do rough. I can do rough!" he yelled at her and his free hand slapped her across the face.

Sara squirmed underneath him and her legs kicked frantically trying to free herself. "Please" she pleaded as she coughed while trying to get some air. She felt him move on top of her so that he was now straddling her hips so she couldn't move and then release his tight hold on her throat.

"You had your choice now we're doing things my way" he growled as his hands ripped the neckline of her t-shirt so that her cleavage was now exposed. As he moved down so his mouth could taste her skin Sara's hands came up and pressed against him chest to prevent him from doing so. As he could feel her hand pushing him away he got more angry and slapped her across the face numerous time so that her bottom lip was now bleeding and Sara stopped fighting.

A huge smile played across T-bags face as he moved down on her and let his mouth lick and taste her soft skin. She cried as he touched her and kissed her body his hands held hers to the side and prevented her from stopping him. All she could do was cry and try to imagine herself somewhere else as he moved to lick her belly button. "Please" she would whisper but he never listened to her plead and cries. "Don't do this."

As she looked down at him as he threw her ripped shirt away something caught her eye something that gave her hope that she could get her out of this. She could now feel him making his way up her body and once he kissed the small space between her bra covered breasts she let out a moan loud enough for him to hear her loud and clear.

"You like that" he asked her as he made eye contacted with him. She said nothing and didn't move, she just stared at him with eyes he thought he saw desire and want. He lent down and kissed her again and heard another sound escape her. Sliding up her body his face stared down at her face. "I knew you would want it" he said with a grin and then kissed hungrily at her neck. As he body relax his hold of her hand loosed enough so she was free and then let her hand run up and down his back and toward his waist.

T-bag felt her body arch and press against him and he got really excited. "Just a minute darling" he told her and then pulled himself off her so that her could unbuckle his pants. Sara pulled her body up and when he was too busy to notice her, she kicked him in the groined and watched him fall to the ground in pain.

As he curled up in the fetal position Sara got off the bed and was kicking him again and again. "You are nothing but a sick pervert" Sara yelled as her foot made contact with his stomach and T-bag yelped in pain.

Suddenly they both froze as the door opened again "What the hell is going…" Nick stopped when he saw Sara standing without a shirt on and saw T-bag who was curled up on the floor groaning in pain he was sure Sara had conflicted on him. Anger started to boil up in Nick and his hands made to tight fists by his side as he moved towards T-bag. "WHAT DID I SAY!!" he yelled as him as he griped hold of his shirt and pulled him off the ground. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T GO NEAR HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Get off me!" T-bag hissed as he pulled himself away from Nick and straighten himself up. "I was just havin some fun. Ain't nobody was goin to get hurt," T-bag said. "Now if you excuse me I have a client to see at 2:30"

He looked over as Sara and gave her a look like it wasn't over and then left the room. Nick watched him leave and then turned to Sara who had her arms crossed against her chest trying to cover her exposed body as all she had on was a black bra.

"I'll get you another shirt," he told her and then he also left the room and locked the door behind him, leaving a shaken up Sara all alone. Moving back over to the small cot Sara pulled the blankets around her body and sat their and let the tears that had been threatening to fall, fall as she bowed her head and let her messy auburn hair covered her beaten up, black and blue face. She hoped this whole thing would be over very, very soon

~*~*~*~

Around 2:30 T-bag pulled up to the spot where he was to meet one of his new clients, Greg Fillman. Getting out off his car he made his way down the alleyway slowly as he was still in pain from his encounter with Sara. As he got closer he saw a very strong built man in a black hoodie leaning against the brick wall with his arm crossed over his chest. The sleeves of his black hoodie seemed to be ripped off and allowed you to see that many different tattoo art work her had on his forearm.

Once T-bag stood in front of him and saw he had dark sunglasses on. The two men eyed each other and then nodded their heads. "You like pizza?" Fillman asked T-bag.

T-bag nodded as the man was giving him the code to prove who he was. "Depends what you put on it?"

"I'll put on what ever you got" Fillman said and then showed T-bag a roll of cash.

"How do you know of me?" T-bag asked.

Fillman smiled "Maytag says you're the best and can get the best." T-bag nodded and put out his hand to shake Fillman's. As the two stood there for a minute the sound of sirens filled the air and were getting louder and louder.

"Shit!" Fillman yelled.

T-bag looked around and saw a cop car sitting by his parked back. "No!" T-bag hissed frantically.

"Look I gotta cab a couple blocks away it can take us out of here. That is unless you want to stay here," Fillman said as he took off running. Not knowing what else to do he ran after Fillman and the two men jetted off to where the cab was waiting for them.

Opening the car doors both Fillman and T-bag hopped inside the back. "Get us out of here!" Fillman yelled at the driver. The driver turned to look at them and nodded his head, fixing his baseball cap that covered his short-cropped hair; he pulled on his sunglasses to cover his ocean blue eyes. As he turned on the ignition a grin crept over his face as he drove off.

* * *

End Notes: Thanks for reading and as always your comment are appreciated.


	40. Chapter 40

~Chapter 40~

As he drove the cab he would glance into the rear view mirror at T-bag who was fidgeting and glancing around to see if they were being followed. "This ain't good they gonna check my car!" he said freaking out.

"It'll be fine," a very calm looking "Greg Fillman" said. "We just gotta lay low for a while."

"And where do you suppose we do that?" T-bag asked.

Suddenly he heard the automatic lock click and the back door locked him in. Looking up at the driver T-bag gave a questioning look and driver just stared at him with his ocean blue eyes. "What's going on man?"

"Don't worry everything will be fine as long as you cooperate?" he heard the man beside him say.

"Fillman what's the deal?"

"Well for starter my name is not Greg Fillman" reaching into his pocket her pulled out his FBI badge that states that he is Agent Lincoln Burrows. T-bags eyes widen in fear and then turn to the driver who is holding up his badge stating that he is Agent Michael Scofield.

"Oh hell no!" T-bag cried as he starts to pull on the door handle and jumping in her seat frantically trying to get out. He yelled out for them to let him go at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry you had you chance to leave but you willingly got into this cab so now you are going to answer some of our questions." Linc told him as he grabbed hold of him and handcuffed his hands behind his back. T-bag gritted his teeth as he realized there was no escaping this and would have to go alone with what they wanted.

Once they were out of the city, Michael pulled up to a small cabin in the woods. Trees surrounded the place and there were no neighbors for miles. The cabin was small and from the outside looked pretty abandoned. As Michael killed the engine, Linc hauled T-bag out of the car and walked him towards the front door.

"I ain't got anything you boys want," he told them.

Linc wasn't listening as he dragged him inside, "We'll see about that."

The room was small and didn't have a lot of furniture inside. A wooden chair sat in the middle of the room behind a small table and Linc roughly pushed T-bag into the seat and handcuffed him to the chair so that he couldn't go anywhere.

"Listen we can work something out, if you let me go!"

"Lets see what you have to offer first." Michael snapped at him as he entered the room with some of T-bags belongings. "For starters where's Sara?"

"I got no idea who you're talking about pretty boy," T-bag told him as his eyes looked up at him and he licked his lips.

Michael just stared at him as he held on to a brown envelope. When T-bag said nothing else he reached his hand into the folder and pulled out a large blown up photo. "Really?" Michael said unconvinced as he slammed the photo down the table that shows T-bag driving the car that took Sara. "What to tell me again!"

T-bag stared at the picture and gave a face of discuss as if he tasted something sour. "Ah you got my bad side"

Michael wasn't in the mood for his game and slammed his hands down on the table as he stood on the opposite side of T-bag and stared at him. "I don't have time for this, where the bleep did you take Sara Tancredi?" Michael yelled at T-bag and made him jump a little in his seat.

"You better watch your mouth pretty" T-bag told him. Out of nowhere Linc came over and grabbed hold of T-bag's throat.

"You give me twenty minutes and I can make sure your mangy bleep in so much pain you'd wish you were dead" Linc said to him. "Do you want to bet against me?" T-bag stared at them as Linc still held a firm hold on his throat. "What do they want with Sara?"

"I don't know I was only suppose to help deliver her, which was already more then my job to begin with.

"The items in Mexico?" Michael asked.

"Yes that was my job and what they were for was none of my business and never has been. He called me to assist in the kidnapping of Sara once the one at the charity event failed.

"Did Nick give you the orders?" Linc asked and T-bag said nothing. Gritting his teeth Linc pushed the chair back so that it was slammed against the wall. "DID NICK GIVE YOU THE ORDERS!"

"NOOOO" T-bag yelled in pain.

"Was it Don Phillips?" Michael asked from the other side of the room. T-bag's eyes looked over at Michael while Linc still had him pinned to the wall. "Call your gorilla off me or I don't say anything." T-Bag choked out and then when Linc finally let go he inhaled exhaled very heavily and then spit some saliva to the side.

"Start talking!" Linc ordered as he took a few steps back and stared down at T-bag. Michael walked over to the table and took a seat on the end of it and was facing T-bag. "Do you know a Don Phillips?"

T-bag slowly nodded, "I don't know what he is planning he was just the drop off guy. After that I never saw him again." T-bag told them in defeat.

"So he has the items you smuggled in from Mexico?" Michael asked but T-bag shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe but I doubt it. He was only the middle man"

"So someone pick up the items after you dropped them off' Linc stated as he started pacing the room. "So there is another player, Don isn't our main man"

Michael bowed his head and rubbed his forehead with his long fingers as he thought about how big this thing had become. "Do you have a name?"

T-bag said nothing at first but once Linc made a threatening move towards him he caved, "Richard Mason"

"Who is he?" Michael asked.

Linc came to a halt when he heard that name and something made his think he had heard that name before. "Richard Mason where have I heard that name before?" Linc said aloud and Michael looked over at his brother and both their eyes widened.

Back at Sara's apartment Sucre was going through some data on the computer as well as drinking a soda when he heard the phone start to ring. Swinging around in his chair he stood up and made his way to answer it. "Hello"

"Sucre it's me" Michael said.

"Hey Papi how's it going?" Sucre asked in a cheerful voice.

"We got something but I need you to read me the article about Edward Phillips," he told him while giving Linc a nodded and a sense of hope that they were getting closer. He could hear Sucre moving around and then shuffling through some papers until he found what he was looking for.

"Okay here it is" Sucre said and then started reading. _"The invasion of the island nation of Grenada by the United States of America and several other nations in response to the illegal deposition and execution of Grenada Prime Minister Maurice Bishop. The invasion, which started at 05:00 on October 25, 1983 was the first major operation conducted by the U.S. military since the Vietnam War. Fighting continued for several days and the total number of American troops reached some 7,000. U.S. forces suffered 19 fatalities and 116 injuries. Some of those fatalities involved a number of soldiers who were killed during an ambush involving Sergeant Richard Mason and his squad. Help was unable to get to them and another squad was called off the mission to help them. This squad included a young Frank Tancredi before he got involved with politics and became the Governor of Illinois. Sergeant**Richard Mason **was one of the survivors but lost some really great men. Edward Phillips was one of those men who never came home. Edward Phillips had a wife Andrea Phillips, an eleven year-old son Don and eight year-old daughter named Jane who he never got to see grow up. He was a great soldier who served his country with pride." _

After he finished reading Michael thanked him and hung up. "It appears our Sergeant Richard Mason also held a grudge against Frank Tancredi" Michael said as he flipped his phone closed and back over to T-bag. "We know he is planning something big and it has to do with Sara so I need you to tell me where Nick is holding her or I can promise you will go down for everything that has and will happen. Now this is your chance to save your butt."

~*~*~*~

Nick sat in the room outside of where Sara was held and he was reading over some notes as he heard the front doors to the warehouse open. Turning around in his chair Nick saw Don standing there and didn't seem to be in a good mood. "Who are you?"

"Don Phillips, don't worry we're on the same team. I am working with Richard Mason" he told him and moved into the room.

"I not really working for anyone, just pay my debt to Richard" Nick said. "I don't know what it is you guys are planning but what Richard has told me and that's very little."

Don nodded, "I'm actually here because you have Sara Tancredi"

"Richard told me to keep her here"

"I know, I need to talk to her," Don told him with a serious face.

"What about?"

"Jane is MIA and last heard to be with Scofield, Burrows and her. They were suppose to be killed in the explosion but since you told Richard they were still kicking I haven't heard from Jane." Nick nodded at Don and then the two made their way over to the locked door where Sara was being held.

Sara now had a new shirt on and was pacing the room when the door opened. Her eyes widened when she saw Don walk in along with Nick. They both stood there starring at her but she felt more intimidated by Don who she had a feeling was here because of Jane. With a sigh she stood up straight not going to allow them to bully her. "What do you want?"

Don took a few steps towards her. "You know I'm impressed you have managed to live this long." Sara said nothing and just stood there as he continued. "You have been sticking your nose in where is doesn't belong"

"What do you want?"

"I'm looking for someone, agent Jane Parker."

Sara tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. "You mean Jane Phillips your sister."

Don starred at her in shock, they knew who Jane really was. "Where is she?"

"She did a poor job and fail to kill us more then once" Sara said.

Don wasn't here to play game and move towards her in a threatening manner and wrapped his hand around her neck and slammed her body against the wall."

"Hey Don!" Nick yelled wanting him to back off, but Don didn't budge he just starred at her and yelled for Nick to shut up.

"WHERE IS JANE?" he yelled at a terrified chocking Sara who said nothing. Don pulled her back from the wall and then slammed her against it again. "WHERE THE FUCK IS JANE, SARA!"

Sara's hands came up to try and pry is firm grip on her throat. "She… she…she's dead" she chocked out.

At that statement Don let her go and stared at her in disbelief. It couldn't be true Jane couldn't be dead. In time is shock had disappeared and was replaced with anger and his hand slapped her across the face. "YOU BITCH!" he screamed at her.

"Don that's enough!" Nick said as he moved in between them.

"What did you do to her?" Don growled at Sara.

"Nothing, she talked and gave you up so one of your guys killed her," Sara snapped at him.

He made another move towards her but Nick pushed him back, "I was given orders to keep her alive for now so back off and talk to Richard" Nick told him as he pushed Don out of the room and then once again locked Sara in but what he didn't notice was the fact Sara had stuck a piece of her ripped shirt in the door piece to stop it from locking.

* * *

End Notes: Thanks for reading and as always your comment are appreciated.


	41. Chapter 41

~*~*Chapter 41*~*~

She could hear voices outside her room but couldn't make out what they were saying, as of now she knew there were three people out there. Nick, Don and an older gentleman with salt and pepper colored hair. They all seemed to be pretty occupied so decided that it was safe and no one was going to walk in. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

*Flashback*

As T-bag had her pinned to the bed she cried as he touched her and kissed her body. He moved to lick her belly button and Sara was disgusted "Please" she whispered for him to stop but he never listened to her pleads and cries. "Don't do this."

As she looked down at him as he threw her ripped shirt away she discovered his cell phone clipped to his jeans and that gave her hope that she could get her out of this. She could now feel him making his way up her body and once he kissed the small space between her bra covered breasts she let out a moan loud enough for him to hear her loud and clear and so that he would be distracted.

"You like that?" he asked her as he made eye contacted with him. She said nothing and didn't move she just stared at him with eyes that would make him think she wanted it. He lent down and kissed her again and another sound escaped her. Sliding up her body his face stared down at her face. "I knew you would want it" he said with a grin and then kissed hungrily at her neck. As his body relax his hold on her hands loosened enough so she was free and then let her hands ran up and down his back and toward his waist. Where she was able to get a hold of his cell phone without him knowing. T-bag felt her body arch and press against him and he got really excited although she was actually hiding the phone in her back pocket.

*End of flashback*

Sara held the phone in her hand and glanced back at the men out in the other room and saw them so engross in there argument that she was sure they wouldn't be paying attention to her so flipped open the phone and dialed a number.

The interrogation with T-bag continued and so far had no lead on where Sara was being held. "WHERE IS NICK SAVRINN?" Linc yelled. T-bag shook his head not willing to give up any more information. Behind Linc was Michael who was nervously watching Linc as he tried to get T-bag to fess up on her location. As time went by Michael worried more and more as to what was happening to Sara.

"What have you done with her?" Linc asked

Before T-bag could say anything Michael's phone was going off and he hopped off the table and pulled out his phone. Looking at the caller ID he didn't recognize the number but answered it. "Hello"

"Michael?"

Michael's heart stopped as he heard the familiar voice. He could hear the hesitating in her voice as well as fear as she talk quietly but he also heard how strong she was being and that gave him a little comfort. Glancing up at his brother for a moment Linc eyed Michael with a questioning look and saw him make his way out of the room with the cell phone still to his ear. Quickly Michael pushed open the front door and made his way outside to stand against the stonewall. "Sara, are… are you alright? Where are you? Have they hurt you?"

There was silence for a moment and Michael feared the worst until she finally spoke again. "No. I'm okay," she told him before letting out a deep sigh. "I don't know how long I have but I was able to steel on of the men's cell phone."

"Okay do you have any idea where you are?"

"No but I'm in some kind of factory or warehouse" she told him as she peeked through the small door window to see the men still arguing about something. Possibly Jane.

"Okay I need you to stay on the line okay. What ever you do don't hang up." Michael told her and then started to call someone on the other line.

"Hey Papi" said Sucre's voice.

"Hey Sucre Listen I'm on the other line with Sara who was able to get a hold of a cell phone without anyone noticing. And I need you to track it." Michael told him quickly.

"I'm on it" Sucre told him and then got straight to work.

While Sucre did that Michael switched back to Sara's line. "Hey you still there?" he asked her while he rubbed his forehead as he was getting pretty anxious.

"Yeah I'm here but I'm getting a low battery warning and I don't know how long it will last," Sara told him.

"Shit!" Michael hissed as he leaned his head against the stonewall. "Just stay with me and I'm sure Sucre can track you down. Just hang on," he told her. "I promise you I am going to do everything I can to get you out of there and if possible tonight. I won't stop until I find you.

Sara nodded her head, "What ever you do you need to be careful, these guys aren't messing around."

"Where are you being held? What can you see?"

"Um I'm in a small room, white walls cement floor and a small cot in one corner. There is a small window by the ceiling but there are bars on it. From what I can tell I'm in the basement and I…"

Suddenly Sara's voice was cut off and Michael began to panic. "Sara! Sara! Sara talk to me please!" he pleaded, but she was gone. "Damn it!" he yelled as he started to have a bit of a fit. Lincoln had heard his brother and came out to see what was going on.

"Hey Mike what is it?"

"It was Sara she got her hands on a cell phone and called me but the battery ran out and I just hope Sucre got a location" Michael told him.

"Did he get it?"

"I'm about to fine out," Michael said as he switched to Sucre's line. "Sucre did you get it? Did you get a location on where they are keeping Sara?" Michael said in a desperate tone. Linc stared at his brother's terrified face as he pleaded to Sucre. It was obvious how much Sara meant to his brother and Linc vowed he would do anything in his power to make sure Sara came home to his brother safely.

"Sucre please tell me you got something?" Michael asked again and was met with silence on the other end.

* * *

End Notes: Thanks for reading and as always your comment are appreciated.


	42. Chapter 42

~Chapter 42~

The seconds seems to last forever as Michael stood in one spot with the phone to his ear waiting for Sucre to say something, anything at this point. Beside him Linc was leaning against the wall watching his brother for and a signal that Sucre had or had not found her. He saw his brother pleading into the phone desperately for Sucre to answer him.

"Just a sec Papi… Okay I got it!" Sucre yelled into the phone all excited. "She's down by the docks in a old factory. Here I'll give you the address."

Letting out the breath her had been holding he started thanking Sucre like crazy as he reached into his pocket for a piece of paper and a pen and started to write down the address that Sucre read it to him. Linc leaned forward and read what Michael was writing down as he wrote. He too exhaled heavily as they were now one step closer to finding Sara.

"Thank you so much Sucre, I owe you big time" Michael said before hanging up and leaning head against the stonewall briefly.

"So you found her location?"

"Yea I'm going to head there now," Michael told his brother.

"What should we do about the scumbag in there?" Linc asked as his thumb pointed the cabin behind him.

"You should take him to division, and tell agent Mahone everything we know. Everything about him, Jane, Paul, Don and now this Richard guy. Hopefully we can end this thing tonight." The brothers both made their way back into the cabin and continued talking while T-bag sat there tied to a chair.

"Michael I don't want you going alone," Linc protested.

Michael let out a sigh and looked up at his brother in defeat, "We don't have a choice now. I want Sara away from these guys now but Richard has to be stopped. If we do this right it will all be over tonight."

Linc looked around the old wooden cabin trying to think of another way to do this but couldn't and finally nodded, "Alright you take the car, I'll call agent Whistler to come pick me up so we can take T-bag to division." Linc said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the cab they and drove there. "Be careful Michael" Linc said softly as he pulled his brother into a tight hug.

The two brother's held onto each other for a moment and then with a final pat on the back they pulled apart and with out another word Michael was out the door, making his way to the cab and towards Sara.

Linc watched his brother drive off and couldn't help but worry. After a moment of staring out the window, he let out a heavy sigh and then pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey James it's Lincoln."

In no time Linc saw the Whistler's black SUV pull up just a few feet away from the front door of the cabin. Turning around Linc moved over where T-bag who was still tied to the chair, Linc made him stand up to lead him out the door.

"What's going on?" T-bag asked as Linc led him towards the door.

As he opened the front door Linc hauled T-bag over the where Whistler stood leaning against his SUV. "We gotta take him to division and maybe get some more information out of him. There are also a few updates agent Mahone needs to be aware of."

Whistler nodded his head and then opened the back of the SUV so that Linc could push T-bag into the back and then shut the door behind him. "I explained to Agent Mahone that you were coming in so he has clear his afternoon schedule so you can bring him up to speed" Whistler said as the two men hopped into the front and drove off and towards division.

As Whistler pulled up to Division him and Linc decided that Whistler would take T-bag in so that he could go and talk to Agent Mahone. Walking through the front doors Linc saw a number of agents walking around. He picked up his speed and made his way towards Mahone's office. His door was shut but with a quick knock he turned the handle on the door and walked inside to see Mahone sitting on the other side of the desk.

He was looking over some files but when he saw Linc enter his head looked up and by the expression on his face Linc knew he wasn't in a good mood. The two men stared at each other for moment and then Mahone slowly raised himself out of his chair while never taking his eyes off Linc. "Where the hell have you been?" Mahone growled. "I told you I wanted daily updates, I haven't heard from you in days!"

"I'm sorry things have been hectic" Linc told him.

"I told you to stay away from the case! You went against my orders Linc!" Mahone yelled and slapped down a filed.

"Sir there have been some new developments you should know about" Linc said calmly.

Mahone wasn't really listening to Linc and just kept on yelling at him. "I should suspend you and Scofield for disobeying me! Not only are you two now following orders but Sucre has taken weeks off after his house explosion. Also Paul and Jane are MIA…"

"Jane's dead" Linc said cutting him off.

Mahone froze and stared at Linc in complete shock. "How?"

"She was one of them, she caused the explosion at Sucre's that almost killed him along with Michael and Sara. She has been leaking information out if this building and when Sucre figured out it was her she tried to kill him along with Michael, Sara and me!"

"No that's not possible" Mahone told him.

"It was Jane, she confessed and gave up a Don Phillips who is actually her brother. Now listen they are planning something horrible and from what we found out it all leads to a Richard Mason. Him and Governor Tancredi were fighting in Grenada in 1983; Richard's men were ambushed and killed including Jane's father, which is why she has a grudge against the governor. Tancredi and his squad were supposed to go and back up Mason's men but they were called off at the last minute and all Mason's men died. He blames Tancredi for everything and now is going after Sara for his revenge. Their building and automatic sniper"

"Hang on" Mahone said before he headed for the door of his office and walked out into the hall. As he was gone Linc took as seat and bowed his head into his hands. A couple minute later Mahone came back into the room and this time he looked furious. "Linc tell where Sara is?"

"She's at the apartment with Michael" Linc said calmly.

"No she's not, I sent someone to go and check on you earlier today and they only person they found in the house was Sucre. Where is Sara and where is your brother?"

"Their fine" Linc tried to assure him.

Mahone stared at Linc for a moment a then pointed to his phone, "Call them I want to know where Sara is right now!" Linc stared at the phone not sure what to do, it was too soon and he knew Michael hadn't found Sara yet so he had no choice but to explain the situation to Mahone.

"Last night Sara was kidnapped. There was an argument and she took off and before she could come back she was grabbed by a man named Nick Savrinn who we believe is working with Richard Mason. Michael has her location and had gone to get her but listen we need to focus on finding Mason. Find out what else Bagwell knows, their planning something soon and we need to stop it before it happens."

"I gave you and your brother one job! That was to watch Sara and you couldn't even do that! I warned you to stay out of the investigation!" Mahone yelled at Linc s he waved his finger around.

"Yes and I'm still not sure why we got put on this assignment. We are your best agents Alex and instead of putting us on the case you tried to block us out and away from the case! Why the hell would you do that, there were more the enough agents you could have had keep Sara safe, why us?"

"I'm not having this discussion with you again Linc now I want you to find Sara and call me immediately" Mahone yelled at him.

Before Linc could say anything else the were interrupted by agent Lang. "Agent Mahone we sent out an APB on Richard Mason and his register car and we got a call about someone who notices some suspicious activity and we have a positive ID on Mason." She handed Mahone and file and then slowly and quietly left the room.

As he flipped through the file and made his way back to his desk and took a seat. Linc moved to sit across from him. "You got to send out a team to bring him in" Linc stated.

"I have to confirm that this is legit information," Mahone told him calmly as he looked through the notes.

Linc couldn't believe what he was hearing, Mahone had Richard's location in his hands and he wasn't doing a damn thing about it. "What are you talking about Agent Lang confirmed it and I'm sure they made sure it wasn't just a hoax before telling you! We have you get him now!"

Mahone shook his head and reached for the phone "No I have to make some calls first and then we…"

Before he could finish Linc had slammed the palm of his hand down on the phone so to disconnect Mahone to who ever he was calling. "What's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Linc but please get out of my office!" Mahone said as his voice began to rise again.

Linc didn't move "It seems like to me you don't want to catch this guy. First you make sure Michael and I aren't on the investigation, The four of us have uncovered a lot more then you guys so tell me what the hell have you and a hundred so agents been doing?"

"I told you to leave Agent Burrows and you can be assured that once you have Sara back I will be meeting with you and your brother but right now…"

"RIGHT NOW YOU SHOULD BE SENDING AGENTS TO GET RICHARD MASON BEFORE HE DISAPPEARS AGAIN!" Linc yelled. Suddenly something dawned on him and he looked at Mahone in shock, "Unless you don't want us to catch him. Oh my god your one of them!"

Mahone looked at Linc like he was crazy, "What no! Where the hell did you get that idea Linc I want this guy to go down just as much as you do."

"Then why not send your men?" Linc growled.

Mahone looked away and then started fidgeting in his seat, Linc watched him and he saw that the man in front of him was at battle with himself as to what he should do and this made Linc worried. "Agent Mahone what is going on?"

Mahone got up from his chair and made his way to the window behind him. He stared out the window for quite some time before and finally let out a deep sigh and answered Linc. "He has Cameron, Mason has my son."

* * *

End Notes: Thanks for reading and as always your comment are appreciated.


	43. Chapter 43

~Chapter 43~

Just outside of Chicago in a small barn Richard was standing in the dark against the back of his car staring out into the night while having a cigarette. With one last puff he dropped the cigarette to the ground and scraped it across the gravel. It was very quite and there wasn't much movement except for barn across the street.

As he stuck his hands in the pockets of his black coat he turned around and made his way back inside the empty barn were a young man sat in the middle of the room under a dim light building Richards automatic weapon. "How much longer Apolskis?" he asked while looking at his watch.

"Um almost done I need about another half hour," Apolskis said as he looked up at Richards from his place on the floor.

"You've been at it for hours now!" he growled as he was becoming really impatient.

"It takes about four hours to make sure everything is working properly, don't worry man, we on schedule." He told him and then looked back at his task at hand.  
"Well hurry, I don't have all night." Richards snapped and then slowly turn and walked away to have another cigarette. "I want this over before they even know it happened."

~*~*~*~

Neither Linc nor Mahone had said anything to each other once Mahone revealed Richard Mason had kidnapped his son. Linc remained in his spot on the other side of the desk staring at Mahone in shock as that was the last statement he was expecting to hear. He was a loss for words as he watched his agitated boss stare out his window forcing himself to stay in control.

"When?" Linc asked quietly.

Mahone leaned against the windowsill and let out a sigh. "My ex wife, Pam is out on a business trip and I was looking after Cameron. His babysitter was watching him when they broke into my house and took him. I got a call saying not to make this a case and follow their instructions or they would kill him." Mahone said in a trembling voice.

"What did he want from you?" Linc asked in a calm voice

"One of the first orders was to assign you and Scofield to watch Ms. Tancredi and keep you away from the case as things got closer." Mahone admitted while turning around to face Linc. "I am pretty much signing my son's death warrant by telling you this" Mahone said in a cold tone as he glared at Linc.

"Mahone I know you are under a lot of stress but you know as well as I do we can't let them go through with their plan. You have to let us bring him in" Linc told him.

"We do anything to upset Mason then he will kill my son!" Mahone yelled.

"But who knows what will happen once they have completed their mission. What guarantees do you have that Cameron will be let go if you follow all their instructions? If we get to him first we have a better chance in finding your son then we do if he's loose running around."

Mahone remained quiet thinking over his options as he paced the room. After a moment of silence there was a knock on the door and agent Wheeler walk in. He stood up straight with his hands clasped together in front of himself as he face Mahone. "Sir I need to know if you plan on sending men out to arrest Mason?"

"I need a moment" Mahone as nicely as he moved to sit at his desk. He picked up the file agent Lang and given him earlier and stared at it contemplating what to do.

"Sir this maybe our only chance to catch him."

"I said give me a moment!" he yelled at Wheeler as he slammed his palm down on the desk. Wheeler jumped back a little as he was shocked by Mahone's reaction. Fixing his glasses he glanced over at Linc and then back at Mahone before turning and walking out the door.

Linc watched him leave and he could tell by the look on Wheeler's face that he was now suspicious that something was going on. "Sir people are getting suspicious, you need to make a decision.

Mahone put his elbows on the desk and his face in his hands contemplating on what he should do. It was a risky move either way. With a deep sigh he looked up at Linc, "Send a team out, Agent Whistler's team and I want you to gather a few men go get him and bring him in."

Linc nodded his head and quietly left Mahone to think in silence. As he walked down the hall their were a number of agents walking around and as he made his way to the centre of the room he past agent Wheeler's desk who was picking up the phone and making a call while no one was paying much attention.

"Hello this is agent Wheeler, I need to speak to agent Sullins… It's about agent Mahone."  
Linc stood in the center of the room so that he could talk to all the agents and they would be able to hear him clearly. "Alright we have a sighting of Richard Mason, the man we believe is at the top of organizing this threat. We're sending two teams out, agent Whistler put your men in two SUV's and head out to this location. Now agents Franklin, Lugo, Hale and Self your with me! Now remember we want him alive and brought here as soon as possible! Lets move!" Linc yelled out and then made his way to the locker soon.

The teams got ready and put on their bulletproof vest, Linc watched as they all zipped up and grabbed their guns and place them in their carriers. Once he saw Sofia was ready he told her that her and Self would take one SUV and follow behind him and the others. Within no time all the agents had left the building and hopped into the assigned vehicles and drove off to towards Mason's location.

"Okay we are on root to Mason's location do you copy agent Roland?' Linc said into his earpiece as he drove down the road.

Back in Division Roland had Linc on speaker so himself, Mahone and a few other agents could hear. "We copy" he answered Linc.

"Remember I and this done without any mistake and I want this to be a clean arrest!" Mahone said in a firm voice as he stood behind Roland.

"Got it agent Mahone!" Linc said.

~*~*~*~

Tossing yet another cigarette to the ground Mason walked back into the barn to see how things were going with David and the weapon. "How is it going?" he asked again.

"Almoooosst there" David said as he started to attach the timer.

Mason let out a sigh and began to tap his foot on the cement floor a few feet away from David as he glanced at his watch. Suddenly he heard the sound of a car screeching to a stop outside and this got Mason's attention.

"What was that?" Apolskis asked as he looked up from what he was doing and glanced around at his surroundings.

"Keep working I'll check it out" Richard told him and then reaching for his gun headed to the exit to check it out. As he peaked out the barn door with the gun resting close to his face he saw two black SUV's heading his way at full speed. "Damn!" he hissed and quickly turned to David, as he was finishing up. "Look we have company and I need to get out of here, are you done?" he snapped at David.

"Yea I'm done" David said and then stood up and picked up the automatic sniper and carried it over to Mason's car and placed it in the trunk.

~*~*~*~

Whistler and his team had pulled up a few moments ago and were now separating to surround the barn. Linc and his team's vehicles had not arrived yet but were expected to arrive soon. "Okay Burrows we're going in" Whistler said in his earpiece as he motioned for his team to go ahead with his arms.

"Copy that Agent Whistler" Linc said.  
Taking out his gun Whistler and his men slowly moved towards the barn. Once he reached the back door he leaned forwards and took a quick glance inside. He saw Mason along with some unknown male standing by Mason's car and appeared to be putting something in the trunk. "Linc, Mason maybe in possession of the weapon right now! There are standing around the back of the car and it looked like something is in the back."

"Okay we're almost there!" Linc said.

Mason was glancing around as if he had heard a noise that made him feel uneasy. David stood beside him nervously wondering what was going to happen. "So where's my cut yo?"

"Yea about that?" Mason said as he reached for his gun. David's eyes widened in fear as the gun was pointed at his head and Mason pulled the trigger. As the shot echoed throughout the barn, David fell to the floor in a pool of blood.

Holding his gun up Whistler moved into action "FBI! Freeze Mason!"

Mason spun on his heels and saw an agent coming towards him. He gritted his teeth and took a shot at him but missed as he dived behind a stack of hay. Turning back around he quickly slammed the trunk shut and moved to the driver side of the car and hopped in. As he turned on the ignition two SUV's came and pulled up right in front of his car. "Bleep!" he mumbled under his breath and then threw the car in reverse.

Whistler and his men jumped out of the way and aimed their guns at the car and started firing. Mason didn't stop the car and drove right out the back and onto the back road.

"He just turned right on the back road!" Sofia said into her earpiece and he SUV followed right behind him.

"Copy that agent Lugo!" Linc said as he turned his vehicle around and made his way to the front of the barn to cut him off. As he drove towards the front he saw headlights coming towards him at full speed.

"I got him!" Franklin said as Linc stop the car and rolled down the passenger side window. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the car tires.

BANG! Came the sound of a gunshot and the next thing Linc knew, Agent Franklin fell back on his chair and blood was spooling out of his neck.

"AGENT FRANKLIN!" Linc yelled starring at Franklin in shock. He quickly pulled the SUV out of the range of fire and quickly tried to help Franklin with the assistance of agent Hale. "I got an officer down!" Linc yelled into the earpiece as he searched for a pulse. There wasn't one.

Another SUV pulled up, it was one of the agents from Whistler's team and they took over taking care of Franklin with Hale and called an ambulance while Linc got back on the road. "Agent Franklin is in bad shape and doesn't have a pulse," Linc said as he hopped back into the SUV and drove off to catch up to the others.

"Where are we with Mason?" Mahone asked while he stood in Division listening to the audio.

"By the looks of it he is making his way to the city and this could make things difficult" Linc said. "I want sirens on!" he ordered the other agents in the other vehicles as they entered the city to follow Mason.

Within second the sirens were blaring and continue to weave around other cars and make quick turns to keep up with Mason. Agent Lugo led the way and had to hunk her horn to get slow drivers to get out of the way. Suddenly Mason took a wrong turned down a one way street causing car to make quick turns and sometimes crash into poles and building.

Unfortunately on of the pick up trucks didn't move quick enough and slammed into Sofia's vehicle.

"Sofia, Self are you two alright?" Whistler asked as he saw their SUV collide with the truck.

"We're okay!" Self said.

The damage was getting really bad and they were having trouble keeping up with Mason as he continued down the road. "We're losing him!" Agent Whistler yelled, as he was unable to move the SUV any more because of the destruction.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!!" Mahone yelled historically.

"I'm going to try to cut him off" Linc said as he back his SUV up and made his way down another road so he could cut him off. As he drove at full speed with his siren blaring me was able to catch a glimpse of Mason's vehicle for about a few seconds but once he made a left turn he seemed to have disappeared among the traffic and Linc was unable to find him. "Damn it!" Linc growled.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS HE?" Mahone yelled

Linc starred into the distance looking for Mason somehow he was gone. Letting out a deep breath Linc laid his head down on the steering in defeat. "He's gone."

* * *

End Notes: For all you MiSa fans I promise they are in the next chapter.


	44. Chapter 44

~*~*Chapter 44*~*~

Don walked over to Nick along with a half a dozen armed men behind him. Nick stared at them and stood up as the came toward him as he got a feeling something had happened. "What's going on?"

"Somehow the FBI discovered where Mason was earlier tonight so he wants to bump up security on Ms. Tancredi as there is a chance they will discover where she is." Don said as he motioned for the men to stand guard in certain locations. "I've been ordered to make sure Ms. Tancredi remains here and our other hostage remains secure with Bellick in his location"

"But they have not idea where I am" Nick said.

Don shrugged his shoulders "They found Mason alright."

~*~*~*~

As Michael pulled up at the address he had written down and as he stopped the car he looked around at the surrounding, he had turned off his headlights a few miles away so that he could remain invisible while he made his way towards the warehouse. With a sigh he turned off the engine and pulled out his cell phone and speed-dialed Sucre's number.

"Um Sucre here" Michael heard Sucre say in a weird voice after about five rings.

"Everything alright?" Michael asked.

"Umm well about an hour ago Agent Mahone sent agents over and they are still here since you, Linc and Sara aren't. Also it seems Agent Mahone knows Sara is missing."

"Damn" Michael said as he hit his free palm on the steering wheel. "Well hopefully I will have her back soon, I'm at the warehouse address you gave me. Can I get you to get me Satellite thermal data of the warehouse so I have an idea how many people are in the warehouse and where they are located, that way I have an idea where Sara maybe as well.

"Okay Papi but it may take some time." Sucre said before getting to work.

Flipping his phone shut Michael slowly got out of the cab he still had and quietly closed it behind him trying to make as little noise as possible. He looked around to try and find any sign of movement to determine if there was anyone on guard in the front. Pulling out his gun he made sure it was loaded and ready to go. As he placed it back in it's carrier Michael's cell phone started vibrating in his pocket.

"Scofield" Michael said into the cell phone after her flipped it open.

"Okay I've got it Papi!" Sucre told him. "There are about ten people in the building from what I can see and one we believe to be Sara. I am assuming you are standing in the parking lot in front of the building. Now From where your standing there is someone standing near the front entrance to the building. Two are on the south side on the first floor, two on the east side in the basement, two on the north side and one of them is moving toward the back exit. Now I'm guessing they are guarding the warehouse because they aren't in room per say they are in the hallways but three people are in rooms in the basement so I'm guessing Sara is one of them. Their in the north hallway closer to the back of the building on the left side is a room there are two people pacing the room but other side of the hallway on the room on the right has someone by themselves so I'm guessing that is Sara. I'll send you the blue print of the building so you'll have an idea how to get out. Good luck Papi!" Sucre said.

"Thanks Sucre keep me posted on any changes in their positions" Michael said as he attached an ear piece to his ear and a small microphone positioned in front of the mouth so as he when through the warehouse he could remain in contact with Sucre for updates. Once he was all set he made his move towards the warehouse and towards Sara.

As he got closer to the building Michael caught sight of the first guard. He was leaning against the wall Michael watched as the well build man stood with his back to him. Looking at the guy closely Michael noticed the gun on his left hip. Slowly Michael moved towards him and when he was standing right behind him and wrapped an arm around his neck and the other covered his mouth. He pulled tight on his neck so he couldn't breath and then Michael lowered him to the ground.

After tying him up and throwing him in the bushes Michael stepped up from behind a tree pocketing his walkie-talkie and his gun as he walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Inside it was quiet and pretty empty. Holding out his cell he glanced at the blue print and determined the stairwell was over to the right.

"Not much change Papi, no one heard the other guard" Sucre's voice said in to Michael's ear as he made his way to the stairs. Reaching for his gun and holding it close to his chest Michael glance down the stairs and back behind him to make sure no one was coming and slowly moved down the stairs.

~*~*~*~

Sara stood by the door and peaked out the window and notice that Don and Nick weren't standing outside her room anymore. She knew this was he chance and possibly her only chance to escape. With the piece of her ripped shirt still used to prevent to door from locking she slowly turned the handle and pulled the door open. Peaking her head out she looked at her surrounding and notice two men standing at the end of the hall with their back to her. It wasn't Nick or Don she knew they had called in backup to guard the place, quietly closing the door behind her Sara stayed close to the wall and made her way down the hall and away from the men who were in the opposite direction.

As she made her way down the halls she made many turns hoping to find her way out but each hallway looked the same as the last. "Damn it!" Sara hissed as she turned down a hallway she was sure she had been down before. Walking further down the hall she looked for some kind of sign to point her in the right direction. Suddenly she came to a halt as the sound of footsteps became louder and louder. Someone was coming!

~*~*~*~

"Whoa Papi wait a minute!" Michael heard Sucre say in his ear, which immediately made Michael stop walking.

"What's wrong?" Michael whispered softly into his microphone.

"We have a figure moving!"

"Who?" Michael asked as he leaned up against the wall with his gun held close to him.

"The one who was in a room by themselves"

Michael thought back to all of his and Sucre's conversations and realized it was the figure they had assumed was Sara. "I thought you said you were positive that was Sara? Why would the figure be moving?"

"Maybe she got out" Sucre suggested "Or maybe I was wrong and she is in the room to the left."

"Where did this figure go?" Michael's asked.

"Well no where specifically there are a lot of hallways in the basement and this person just seem to be walking around and not really headed anywhere.

"Like they don't know the layout of the building" Michael said in a hopeful voice as he was now sure it was Sara. "Tell me where they went!"

~*~*~*~

She looked around desperately trying to find a place to hide as someone was getting closer her. She tried to open a door so she could hide but it was locked. As she cursed to herself she backed right into someone who grabbed her and covered her mouth. "Where do you think your going?" the low voice said that made Sara's blood turn cold.

After a moment of feeling her body freeze in shock, Sara started to react and struggled against the man. She started pulling at his arm and kicking her feet to try and free herself. Stepping back she slammed them against the wall and she heard him let out a groan as his back hit the wall. She repeated this action several times to try and loosen his grip. On the other side of the hallway was a little area that was stacked with unused equipment so turning them she made them fall in to the pile of equipment with a loud crash. As his grip loosened Sara pulled herself away from him and reach out for a crowbar she had found lying with the pile of stuff and swung it at him like a baseball bat and watched him fall to the floor unconscious. Her heart was pounding really fast and was breathing really heavily. She tried to control her breathing as she looked down at the man she had knocked unconscious, backing away from him she leaned against the wall to catch her breath but the sound of more foot steps coming from around the corner made her stand up straight and grip hold of the crowbar ready to attack.

She listen as the footsteps got louder and when she realized they were only a couple feet away from her Sara stepped out so she was in front of him and in one motion swung the crowbar and made contact with his stomach with all the strength she had.

Sara watch as the man cried out and pain and fell the floor holding his stomach. It was only then she looked closely and recognized her "attacker."

"Michael" Sara said in disbelief. Michael said nothing but winced in pain and held an arm around his stomach. Realizing what she had done Sara threw the crowbar to the side and fell down to her knees at Michael's side. "Oh my go I'm so sorry I thought you were one of them!" Sara said quietly to him as she reached out a hand to his shoulder and the other on his stomach with his hand.

"Oh god remind me never to tick you off," Michael said with a groan. "Who the hell taught you to swing like that?"

"I'm so, so sorry" Sara told him as she moved closer to him.

"Don't worry I'll be all right" Michael said still in pain as he leaned against the wall. "How about you are you alright?" He asked as his moved to touch the side of her face and cup the back of her neck.

"Yea I'm okay, thank god you found this place!" Sara said as she swung her arms around his neck. Michael pulled her in as close to him as possible and started leaving small kissed on her neck before whispering in her ear. "I told you I'd find you tonight!"

Sara pulled away a bit so she could see Michael's face and then leaned in to capture his lips with hers. Reacting right away to her action, Michael cupped her face and desperately kissed her back. Their lips parted and the kiss deepened. It felt like they had been separate forever instead of a day.

"Oh please I don't need to hear this!" Michael hears Sucre say in his ear. It was then Michael realized his microphone was on and Sucre had probably heard everything. "Look I'm sure you two want to catch up but I don't really want to picture it but you two need to get moving! Someone is coming!"

Pulling away from each other Sara helped Michael stand and once again asked if he was all right. Looking around Michael answered her, "I'm better then that guy" pointed to the man she had knocked out earlier. With a smile on her face Sara wrapped her arm around Michael's waist and he did the same to her and they walk down the hall.

~*~*~*~

Nick exited the room where him and Don were hanging out and walked across the hall over Sara's room. As he reached for the handle he realized it was unlocked and his eyes widened in fear. Quickly swinging the door open he looked inside and saw no one was in the room. "DON!"

Within seconds Don was right beside him and looked into the empty room. "Son of …" Don cursed to himself as he turned to see to men standing at the end of the hall. "HEY THE BITCH GOT AWAY! WE NEED TO FIND HER AND FIND HER NOW!"


	45. Chapter 45

~*~*Chapter 45 *~*~

Don searched Sara's room for any hints as to how she had escaped but found nothing. "That BLEEP!" Don growled as he kicked the small cot. Nick stood at the door leaning against the doorframe watching Don have his little fit.

"There's no sign of her yet," Nick told him.

Don nodded his head as he tried to think of what they should do. Moving into the other room Don reached for the handgun that was stashed in the bottom drawer and handed it to Nick. "This is crazy I want everyone looking for her."

Reaching to his waist he grabbed his walkie-talkie so that he could talk to the other arm guards. "I want everyone looking for Sara, Do whatever you have to do get her back here just make sure she is breathing even if it's barely!" Don said into his walkie-talkie and then charging his own gun he made his way down the hall in search of Sara while Nick went the other way.

"I want everyone looking for Sara, do whatever you have to do get her back here just make sure she is breathing even if it's barely!" Michael and Sara heard as Michael was holding the walkie-talkie that he had taken from the guard.

Sara stood close to Michael and glanced around making sure nobody was coming. "What do we do now?"

"We can head back to where I came in" Michael said, "Sucre what's our status?"

"It's not good Papi there are two people walking around the stairs on the first you'll never get passed them" Sucre said in Michael's earpiece.

"Damn" Michael hissed as he looked down the hallway.

"What? What is it?" Sara asked looking at Michael with a concerned look on her face.

"Our way out is being blocked" Michael told her. "Okay come on"

The two headed down the hallway searching for another way out. "According to this map there is another flight of stairs around here" Michael told her while they turned the corner while he looked down at the map on his phone.

"MICHAEL! SOMEONE IS ON YOUR TAIL!" he heard Sucre yell in his ear. Turning around he was able to catch a quick glimpse of the man before grabbing Sara and diving around the corner just as he took a shot at them. Pressing their backs against the wall Michael reached for his gun and would step out to take a few shot and then duck back quickly. "Do you know how to use a gun?" he asked Sara.

"What? No" Sara said terrified.

"I need you to cover my back" Michael told her as he handed her a gun. "Keep an eye on what is happening in that direction" Michael said nodding down the hallway.

"But I've never…"

"Trust me it's either you or them and they won't hesitate" Michael told her and then stepped out and took a few shot at the man down the other hallway.

"SUCRE I NEED YOU TO CALL US SOME BACK UP NOW!" Michael yelled.

Sara looked down her hallway and caught sight of someone coming towards them. "MICHAEL!" she cried.

Quickly Michael wrapped his arm around her as to protect her body with his while he started shoot and the man coming towards them. After about three shot the man fell to the ground crying out in pain as Michael shot him in the left shoulder. With him on the ground Michael took this opportunity to run. Grabbing Sara's hands they ran by the man lying on the ground but quickly stopped so that Michael could grab the man's gun. "I need that back up Sucre!" Michael yelled while the sound of gunshots filled the air.

~*~*~*~

"Don't worry we'll catch this guy" Sofia said as she pushed open the glass doors.

Linc and the rest of his team had just arrived back at division after an unsuccessful capture of Mason. It wasn't long before Mahone came charging over towards Linc with an angry look on his face. "Burrow you said you had a handle on this, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OUT THERE??" Mahone screamed.

"Look I'm sorry there were complications but we can find him again" Linc assured Mahone but it wasn't enough and Mahone showed no sign of calming down. The two men argued in the front entrance while the rest of the agents slowly walked away and towards the changing rooms.

As the two argued in full volume they were both unaware when agent Sullins walked into division with a few other men. "Well what seems to be the problem gentlemen?" he asked them and both men turned and looked at Sullins with a surprised look.

"Agent Sullins, What brings you here?" Mahone asked his boss. "I thought you were heading back to Washington headquarters?"

"I was until I was told there was a problem here"

"There's no problem sir" Mahone said doing his best to act confident.

Linc had stood back and watched the two men talk and remained silent throughout their conversation until his cell phone started ringing. Flipping it open and looking at the caller ID he saw it was Sucre. Turning his back to the two gentlemen he started to talk to Sucre and to find out what was going on.

A few moments later he regrettably had to interrupt their conversation. "Agent Mahone, I need a team, Agent Scofield is in need of some assistance." Linc said as he shut his phone closed.

"Why I thought you and agent Scofield weren't assigned to this case?" Agent Sullins said looking at Mahone with a questioning look.

"Their not and no you can't agent Burrows I need all my man power here" Mahone said firmly.

"With all do respect sir you may not be happy with me but if Sara Tancredi dies because you wouldn't help, who do you think the governor will go after?"

"Take a team" Agent Sullins said.

"Agent Sullins this is my agency and I make the orders!" Mahone said.

"Yea well I out rank you, as of this moment I am in charge until we figure out what exactly is going on here and with you and your agents. Burrows take a team but you should be expecting me to pay you a visit later tonight" Agent Sullins said with a smirk a looking at Mahone. "So why don't we go to your office to have a little chat?"

Linc watched as the two men left and as they made their way down one hallway Linc headed to the locker room to gather up a team.

~*~*~*~

Back in the warehouse Michael and Sara were now backed into a corner with men shooting at them. The only thing they had to protect themselves was a large metal object but it wouldn't keep them safe for long. Sara sat on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest and he head resting on top of her knees. Beside her Michael on his knees and taking fire at them men and doing his best to keep them away from him and Sara. "I NEED THAT BACK UP SUCRE!" Michael yelled as he ducked for cover to reload his gun.

"Linc and a team are on their way just hang on a little longer!" Sucre told him.

The sound of screeching tires got louder as Linc and his team pulled up to the warehouse. They could hear gunshot coming from the building and Linc knew he had to work fast. "I want every exit cover not one leaves this building!" Linc yelled. "Agent Whistler, Agent Self and will go inside I want to be in complete contact with everyone!"

As the swat team arrives everyone got to work and went to their positions. "Sucre what's Michael and Sara position?"

"They are at the back on the building in the basement, right now they have about four guards in their area."

"Thanks Sucre" Linc said into his phone and then without waiting another second he made his way into the building.

Down in the basement Michael and Sara slowly moved around the room trying not to get spotted by the men looking for them. They found a door and were lucky enough to find it unlocked and made their way threw it. On the other side was a short hallway and to Michael's excitement they found stairs. "Come on" he said to Sara and took off towards the stairs.

He was so focused on getting to the stairs he didn't notice Nick coming towards them with his gun raised and aimed at Michael. Luckily Sara did notice, "Michael!" she yelled and then pushed him to the side and out of Nick's view.

As Michael hit the floor he quickly turned to Sara who lay beside him. "Sorry are you okay?"

"Yeah" Sara told him as she sat up.

"You can't hide for ever" he called out to them.

Holding up his gun Michael leaned forward so he could see Nick and took a few shots, but as quick as he lean out he retreated and missed being hit himself. "You don't need to do this Savrinn!" Michael called out to him.

"You have idea what I have to do!" Nick yelled and started firing his gun in Michael and Sara's direction. Looking around Michael saw the stairs, "Sara you go on" he told her.

Sara argued and shook her head; "I'm not leaving you here"

"I'll be right behind you, just take your gun and go, I'll be right there I promise" Michael told her while he was breathing pretty heavily.

Sara wanted to argue more but realize this wasn't the time. Quickly she gripped hold of Michael's hand and held on to it for a second and a part of her didn't want to let go. Finally she did and she took of running leaving Michael's behind.

Once she was gone Michael stepped forwards and took a few shots at Nick while he crossed the hall to the other side in hopes Nick would follow and redirect his attention to him instead of Sara. It worked because Nick came towards Michael and continued firing at him.

Making her way down the hall she found the stairwell and stated up the stairs. Every once in a while she would look behind her for Michael hoping to see him following her but never did. As she reached the first floor she turned the corner and ran right into Don, who didn't look happy at all.

Seeing Don, Sara backed away as her heart started pounding. Don now had a smirk on his face and took a few steps towards her. "Well look who we have here? You know you have caused quite the commotions tonight."

Reaching for her gun Sara aimed his right at Don's chest. "Stay back" she ordered him in a trembling voice.

"Or what you'll shoot me?" Don said with a chuckle.

"You wanna bet?" asked him, as she got ready to pull the trigger.

In one quick Don dodged to the side of Sara, but not before she shot him in the arm. Crying out in pain Don grabbed Sara and tackled her to the ground and caused her to let go of the gun and have it slide across the floor. "You BLEEP!"

Back with Michael, he had led Nick into a dark room filled him old equipment. As Michael walked in the shadows he kept his eye on Nick who right now didn't nowhere Michael was.

"Come on Scofield I think we have had enough hide and seek today." Nick said as he held his gun out and looked for Michael.

Michael was now right behind Nick and pointed his gun at Nick's head. At the sound of a click Nick stopped in his tracks and knew he was in trouble. "This would be a whole lot easier if you just gave yourself up Savrinn"

Swallowing hard Nick gripped his gun in his hands tightly and was prepared to do what ever it took to win. In one quick motion Nick turned and aimed the gun at Michael's head and pulled the trigger.

But unfortunately for Nick, Michael was too quick and twisted Nick's arm so that the bullet hit the wall behind him and then the gun fell out of Nick's hand. He heard his arm crack as it was twisted and the pain plus his old bullet wound from the charity event made him scream out in pain. He took a blow to the head as Michael's fist made contact with the side of his head and he fell to the floor in a lot of pain.

Although Nick was in high amount of and felt like he was in hell, he wasn't going to give up that easy. Getting back on his feet he lunged at Michael. They slammed into the wall and wrestled for control of the situation. As they moved across the room they both took turned throwing punches at the other. When Michael was able to release himself from Nick's hold he pushed Nick back and slammed him against a small metal pole and wrapped on hand around Nick's neck. "If you ever go near Sara again I'll kill you!" he said in a firm voice as he reached for a pair handcuffs he had on him and cuffed Nick to the pole.

~*~*~*~

Michael left Nick cuffed to the pole and made his way out of the room while Nick stood there feeling defeated. Quickly Michael made his way down the hall and towards the stair well. Climbing the stairs he looked around for Sara but couldn't find her anywhere. "Sara?" he whispered just before as he turned the corner and felt his blood run cold as he came face to face with Don who had one arm wrapped around Sara's neck and his other had a gun pointed at her head.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you" Don said as he pressed the gun harder against Sara's skull. Michael came to a stop and raised his hands in a way to let Don know he had his full attention and wasn't going to do anything. "You know Scofield, for quite some time you have been a thorn in my side. You and your brother can't seem to keep your nose out of our business. If I think about it you seem pretty familiar? I mean Sara have you ever had blond hair and gone out looking for a engagement ring?" he said with rage about them going into his jewelry store under cover. Sara let out a whimper in pain the gun dug into her head.

"Please don't hurt her," Michael said feeling helplessly.

Don still held Sara close to him and his eyes glanced from Michael then to Sara and back at Michael. By the look of worry on Michael's face Don discovered the that there was something going on between Michael and Sara other then him being her body guard. "I have to say Michael you seem pretty concerned about Sara's well being and I mean more then on a professional level." Don said as he leaned his face into smell Sara's hair. "What has one of Chicago's finest FBI agents been up to?"

"Please just let her go" Michael begged him.

"Why I mean you seem to care about her so much and you are responsible for taking away someone I care about. Jane my sister, do you remember what you did to her?" Don yelled not getting angry.

"I didn't kill Jane!" Michael told him firmly.

"Well to bad I don't believe you" Don said as he put his finger on the trigger and watched as Michael's eyes widened in fear and he head started shaking frantically. "NOOOOO!"

BANG

As the gun went off it echoed throughout the room and everything seem to be playing in slow motion as Sara fell to the floor with a thud. Blood spilled across the floor near where she lay. Michael felt his body freeze in horror and was unable to move. On the ground Sara looked at all the blood and as she turned around she saw Don on the floor beside her with a bullet to the head. Crawling away from him Sara looked at Michael all confused but saw Michael had the same look o his face that she did so she knew it wasn't Michael. Not only that but he wasn't in the right angle to have shot Don on the side of his head. At the same time both Michael and Sara turned their heads to the side and saw Linc holding a smoking gun.


	46. Chapter 46

~*~*Chapter 46*~*~

The seconds passed by no one said a word since Linc had shot Don. Sara was still on the floor looking a Don in shock, as she hadn't quite processed everything that had just happened. Once Michael realized what had happened he quickly made his way over to Sara and kneeled down beside her and cupped her face. "Are you alright?" he asked her as he observed her physical state.

Nodding her head she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder doing her best to remain strong. Wrapping his arms around her he held her close and pressed his lips against her soft auburn hair. While holding her, his gaze he turned to his brother who was now moving over Don's body for anything that could help them. "You have great timing Linc" Michael said to his brother.

Looking up from Don's body Linc gave a small smile and gave a small nod. "We should get going, FBI is swarming this place," Linc said as he stood up and held his gun out. Michael nodded and slowly stood up along with Sara who was still shaken up from what had happened. As the walked away Michael did his best to block Sara's view of Don's body as they made their way out of the warehouse.

Linc pushed open the front door and the area was covered in FBI and law enforcements. Red and blue lights were flashing as the three made their way through the crowd. They saw agents dragging out the men involved in hostage situation and putting them in the black SUV's to transport them to Division. As Michael looked around he saw Agent Self leading Nick Savrinn to a SUV several feet away. At one point both Nick and Michael made eye contact from across the yard. Michael tightened his hold on Sara as he watch Nick being led away while he kept his gaze on Michael. When Agent Self reached the car he opened that back door of the vehicle carefully assisted Nick as he climbed into the back.  
"Lets go" Michael said softly to Sara as his hand rested on the small of her back leading her to Linc's SUV.

As Michael and Sara made there way to the vehicle, Linc turned to talk to a few agents. He watched as their suspects are hauled over to the SUV's and then sees Agent Whistler and Agent Lugo walking towards him. "So is she alright?" Whistler asks as he glances as Michael who had just opened the back door for Sara.

"She's a little shaken up but that's to be expected" Linc told him as his hands were on his hips. Both Whistler and Sofia nodded as they glance over at Sara who had her hands cupping the front of her face.

"We're going to have to question her at some point" Sofia told Linc.

"That can wait a night, she's been through hell and waiting until morning isn't going to hurt anyone," Linc told them.

"I'll inform Agent Mahone" Whistler stated before him and Sofia took off. With a sigh Linc nodded and then turned back towards the SUV and saw Michael sitting in the passenger seat looking into the back no doubt talking to Sara. He walked over the vehicle and opened the driver side door and climbed in. "Alright lets get out of here" Linc said as he backed up the car and drove off.

~*~*~*~

He had been sitting in the dark for god knows how long now. His hands were cuffed behind his back as he sat in a chair pressed against the wall. He struggled to free himself as he managed to pull his stainless steel watch apart to use the pins from the band to try and uncuff himself.

He wasn't sure what was going on, on the other side of the door but he knew he had to get out of there and fast before things got more complicated. As he worked desperately to free himself he scrunched up his face as frustration was starting to get the best of him. Suddenly when he heard the click he felt some satisfaction as the handcuffs slid off his wrists. Quickly getting to his feet he took the two large steps to the door and swung it open.

Making his way down the hall he saw Sucre coming towards him. "Hey what are you doing Kellerman?" Sucre yelled as he made his way towards Paul.

With fast reflexes Paul swung his fist at Sucre and watched him tumble to the floor, he stepped over Sucre and sprinted towards the door only to run into two other agents.

Paul came up behind one of them and reached for their gun. "HEY!" the agent said as he realized his gun had been removed from his holster.

Pointing the gun at them Paul slowly moved backwards towards the door as he kept his eye on the two agents.

"Look Agent Kellerman we can help you just put the gun down!" the agent with his gun said as he pointed it at Paul.

"Don't move!" Paul ordered as he opened the front door of the apartment and slipped out. Once he was in the clear he took off running towards the stair well. Running down the flight of stairs two or three steps at a time as he made his way to the main level. Pushing open the exit door he made his way through the front entrance and through open the front door and ran out.

"Where do you think your going?" Paul heard someone say that made him stop in his tracks.

Turning around Paul looked as Agent Sullins standing there with his hand on his gun. "We've been looking for you Paul."

Paul gave a chuckle and shook his head. "Yea well you can thank Burrows and Scofield for that as the kept me tied up!" Paul said as he still held onto the gun firmly. "Now if you don't mind there are a few things I have to take care of," Paul said as he started to walk pass Sullins.

Not letting him get to far Sullins stepped in front of Paul to prevent him from going far. "What kind of things?"

"Well first of all I haven't showered and my goldfish hasn't been fed in a few days," Paul said as he glared at Sullins.

"Agent Kellerman we have reviewed your records and they show that you have uploaded some very confidential information about Division and it's agents. Care to explain that?"

"I'm not going to listen to this shit!" Paul snarled and shoved passed Sullins.

"The only place your going is back to Division!" Sullins yelled as he slammed Paul against the wall.

"What hell Sullins? You can't be serious, I'm getting arrested and Burrows and Scofield disobey orders and on the side Scofield gets to fuck his assignment every night and they get off scot-free!" Paul snapped at Sullins as the side of his face was pressed up against the wall.

"I'll deal with Agent Burrows and Agent Scofield" Sullins said. "Now Agent Brinker take him to Division to be interrogated!" He said to his agent as he handed off Paul to Brinker. He watched as Paul was taken away and then made his way up to Sara's apartment to wait for Burrows and Scofield to return with Sara.

~*~*~*~

When Linc pulled up to Sara's apartment the three of them slowly got out and walked towards the front doors. "You okay?" Michael asked Sara as he rubbed her back.

"Yea, I'm fine" Sara said as she gave Michael as small smile. As the three walked through the front door Sara looked over at Linc who kept his head down and remained quiet. He hadn't said anything to her or even looked over at her since everything went down in the warehouse.

Suddenly Michael got a call on his cell phone and quietly excused himself for a moment leaving Linc and Sara standing on one side of the hallway. Crossing her arms over her chest she bit her lip and stared at her feet. Linc also remained quiet and leaned against the wall.

Out of the corner of her eye Sara glanced at Linc, as he seemed just as nervous as she did. Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard Sara turned to look at Linc. "I want to thank you," she said with a little hesitation.

Linc looked up at Sara for the first time, as he was shock by her sudden comment. "Hey you were in trouble and there was no way I was going to let you get hurt if I could help it."

Sara looked back at her feet but nodded. "Either way thanks."

Linc let out a sigh and pushed his body off the wall. "Listen about what happened yesterday and how I acted…"

"It's okay you had every right to be mad" Sara told him but Linc shook his head.

"No, I overreacted. I thought you two were fooling around and jeopardizing Michael's career, but when Nick kidnapped you Michael was… Well let just say I have never seen Michael so distraught. He really cares about you and it was my fault you ran out, I would have never forgiven myself if something happen to you" reaching out Linc touch her arm and Sara gave a small smile.

"I care about him too," Sara told him.

Before Linc could say anything else Michael returned. "Okay we got a problem, apparently agent Sullins is up in the apartment" Michael said.

"What does he want?" Linc asked.

"I don't know but Paul is being transported to Division as we speak." Michael said

"Well we better get up there" Linc said and then the three of them made their way to the elevator.

As the elevator door opened on Sara floor the three of them got off the elevator and made their way over to Sara's front door. Linc stepped forward and turned the handle on the doorknob and pushed it open.

As they walked inside they came face to face with Sullins, two agents and Sucre with an ice pack against his forehead. "What happened?" Linc asked as he looked at Sucre.

"We can worry about Agent Sucre later, right now the three of us need to talk" Sullins said in a firm voice. Michael and the others moved into the apartment and stood near the sofa. "You were given one job! One job and that was to watch Sara, but that was not good enough for you was it? You had to get involve and in the end almost cost Sara her life!"

"Look Agent Sullins…"

"I'M TALKING!" Agent Sullins yelled. "It has also come to my attention about some inappropriate activity between you and Miss. Tancredi, Scofield."

At this point both Michael and Sara looked away from each other as well as Agent Sullins. "Due to your lack of obeying orders both of you are suspended, effectively immediately" Agent Sullins stated as he stared at two of Divisions best agents.

"Wait you can't do that, Agent Mahone…"

"Agent Mahone has also been taken off the case and I am currently in charge of running Division!" Agent Sullins said as he stared at his agents.

"Wait what about Sara?" Michael yelled.

"Agent Geary and Agent Patterson have been assign to watch her" Sullins said as he nodded towards the two agents standing on the other side of the room.

"Agent Sullins please that is not necessary we can…"

"NO! Now I suggest you two leave now before I have you arrested for interfering in an investigation!"

Both Linc and Michael looked at Sullins in defeat. "We just need to get out stuff," Linc said.

"Hurry up!"

Linc made his way through the living room picking up things while Michael and Sara moved toward her bedroom. As they entered her room Sara turned frantically towards Michael. "You can't seriously be leaving me here?"

"I don't have a choice right now" Michael said forcing himself not to look at her.

"I don't trust them!"

Hearing the fear in Sara's voice Michael took the few steps towards Sara and cupped her face. "Listen they are trained professionals, I knows these guys and they will keep you safe" Michael told her as his lips were inches away from her own. Quickly Sara leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Michael reacted straight away and desperately kissed her back as he held her face in his hands.

They kissed for a moment, as they wanted desperately to hold each other and not let go. "I promise even if I'm not here I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Michael whispered to her as he gave her another origami flower and then pressed his lips against her forehead.

There was a soft knock on the door and Michael and Sara pulled way from each other regrettably. Turning to the door they saw Linc slowly open the door. "Mike we got to go"

Nodding to his brother Michael gave Sara on last kiss and ran his fingers through her hair before making his way out of her room and leaving her alone once again.

As they left the apartment Agent Sullins and Sucre made their way back towards Division while Michael and Linc were on their way back to their apartment. As Linc drove, Michael sat in the passenger seat staring out the window as he was biting his nail.

"She'll be okay," Linc said as he looked over at the worried look on his brother's face.

"I know."

As Linc drove over a bridge he was unaware of a white van speeding up from behind them. By the time Linc had notice the van it was too late, it had slammed into the side of his car and sent it over the edge of the bridge and into the water. After Linc and Michael's vehicle went over and into the water the white van pulled over and a man got out and look down into the river as the car sunk to the bottom. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed a number "It's done sir, Burrows and Scofield aren't a problem anymore."

* * *

End Notes: Thanks for reading and as always I would love to read your reviews.


	47. Chapter 47

~*~*~Chapter 47*~*~

As the car hit the water Michael and Linc didn't know what was happening until was too late. The car went head on into the water and both brothers sat straight up in their seats and gripped the armrests as they dove into the water. Unfortunately due to the bullet holes from before during the car chase, the water leaked into the car a lot fast then it should of. It came from both ends of the car and the pressure of the water against windshield caused it to shatter. Their arms covered their faced as the water and pieces of glass came at them. Water filled the car very quickly as it traveled to the bottom of the river.

Looking around Linc undid his seat belt and freed himself from the driver seat, looking at Michael he nodded making sure he was okay and then pushed himself through the front windshield and towards the surface. Michael had planned to follow right behind his brother but his seat belt was jammed and he couldn't free himself and he started to panic.

Swimming to the surface Linc gasped for air, he could finally breathe. Looking around he saw he was alone and turned himself around looking for Michael to pop up behind him. "MICHAEL!" Linc called. "MICHAEL!!!" he tried again but received no response. He was still down in the car. With panic he took a deep breath and dived back into the water. He swam to the bottom and caught sight of Michael frantically trying to undo his seat belt. Linc swam into the car and tried to unclip the seat belt. Michael looked up at his brother as if he knew it was useless. Linc shook his head to let Michael he wasn't giving up and continued to try and free him. When he wasn't able to undo the seat belt, Linc looked around trying to find another way to help free Michael.

Glancing up at Michael, Linc saw his brother was starting to lose conscious. Linc shook his shoulders to make Michael open his eyes and look at him. Once they made eye contact Linc nodded at his brother and silently told him to stay with him. Turning around Linc opened up the glove department and searched for something he could use. Papers and other document started floating around and then Linc caught a glimpse of pocketknife. Reaching for it he flipped open the knife and then stated cutting the strap. It took some time but he finally was able to cut is off; by this point Michael had shut his eyes again. Linc grabbed a hold of his brother and pulled him out of the car and swam towards the surface.

When they reached the surface Linc started swimming backwards as he held onto an unconscious Michael. "It's going to be okay Michael" Linc said as he made his way to the side of the river. Once his feet hit ground Linc dragged Michael up onto land. He dropped Michael on dry land he started CPR. "Come Michael don't do this!" Linc said as he pressed down on his chest. He continued for a few moments and then Linc heard Michael cough it was music to Linc's ears. "Oh thank God."

Michael rolled over on his side and continued to cough; Linc sat back on his heels and let out a sigh of relief. When Michael was able to control himself he sat up and looked around and at the river where their car had sunk to the bottom. " Thank you," Michael said as he looked at his brother, "You don't believe that that was a coincidence do you?"

Linc looked up at the bridge and shook his head. "Hell no, they wanted us dead"

Catching his breath Michael got to his feet and Linc followed. "They know we're on to them so now their coming after us" Michael said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Richard will have someone watching our apartment" Linc said as he follow Michael up the hill to the bridge. "We can't go there and well Sara's place is also not a good idea"

With a sigh and stepping onto the road Michael looked back at his brother. "Then there only one place we can go" Michael said and Linc nodded.

~*~*~*~

She sat in her room looking over the information they had for the case that had been hidden under the bed by Sucre. She now knew of a Richard Mason being involve after Michael had explained that he is possibly the one pulling all the strings.

Looking back at the e-mail something caught her attention it was an address. She read the e-mail and was confused because the address had nothing to do with what the e-mail was about. Getting off her bed she moved over to her computer and typed in the address. Quickly she learned that it was a business office Richard was renting for two months but if that didn't make her think of much, but then the location did. She couldn't believe it; he was renting an office space that had a perfect view of her father's speech tomorrow in the park.

"Oh my God" Sara said as she jumped up from her chair and picked up her phone to call Michael. She tried three times but each time it went straight to voice mail. "Michael its Sara, I've been looking over the documents and something has come up and it could change everything. Please give me a call" Sara said into the phone and then flipped it closed.

Quickly she gathered up everything they had and stuffed it into a bag. If what she was thinking could happen then it was going to happen tomorrow so they had to work fast.

~*~*~*~

The brothers sat in a near by diner as they waited for their ride, They had to use a pay phone considering their cell phones were no longer working do to the water damage. It wasn't a long wait and soon a black Lexus pulled up in the parking lot. "He's here," Linc said as he got up from his seat and Michael followed. Making their way out of the diner a man stepped out of the car and looked at the brothers. "You guys alright?" he asked as he took off his ball cap.

"Yea we're fine dad," Linc said opening the passenger door. "We just need to lay low for a while.

Aldo nodded and watched as they got in the car. Getting back in himself he looked at his sons as they were soaking wet. "What happened?"

"It's a long story and it's got us suspended" Linc said.

"Suspended? What the hell did you two do that?" Aldo said angrily.

"Like I said long story"

Michael was in the back seat and had remained quiet since their dad had arrived but suddenly spoke up, "Hey dad do you think I could use your phone I need to check my messages, Sucre was suppose to call me"

Shaking his head as he still couldn't believe his sons were suspended he passed it back. As Michael tried to access his voice mail while Linc and Aldo continued to argue.

"This isn't good Linc, a suspension can affect your chances of getting promoted" Aldo said.

"I know but we're in it now and we can't just walk away" Linc told his father.

For a second Linc and Aldo had forgotten Michael was in the back seat until he spoke up. "Sara called she says she figured some stuff out."

"What does she know?" Linc asked looking back at his brother.

"She didn't say but it sounded urgent" Michael said dialing her number. "Hey Sara it's me"

~*~*~*~

"Michael thank God you got my message, your phone wasn't on and I wasn't sure you would get it" Sara said getting of her bed.

"What's wrong, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but I learned some stuff but I don't think we should talk about it on the phone. Can you meet me at the café across the street from my apartment"

"Ah yeah, can you get away?"

Peaking out her door to see the two agents slouched on her couch watching t.v she said, "Yea I can." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Sara threw the bag over her shoulders and grabbed her purse. With one last glance at her so call baby guards on her couch she closed her door and turned to her window by her bed. Pushing it open she climbed onto her fire escape and climbed down.

Before Sara even got into the café she saw a black Lexus pull up in front of her. She was frightened at first and took a few steps back from the vehicle but when she saw Michael hop out of the back seat her nerves calmed. Unfortunately it was only for a second because when she caught sight of Michael's wet clothes and the cuts on his face she turned to worry and quickly closed the gap between them. "Oh my God what happened?" she said cupping his face.

"I'm okay" he told her and gave her a hug.

Back in the car Aldo watched as his son was hugging the governors daughter. "What the hell is Michael doing?" Aldo said angrily. "He's going to ruin his reputation of an agent if her has a relationship with his assignment."

"Don't go there dad" Linc said.

"Why? What does she want from him and why is he risking his future as an agent. Everything he has worked for"

"Dad stop, you're jumping to the wrong idea," Linc said. "He really cares about her and to be honest when it comes to her, his career doesn't matter. In the last few days they have risked their lives for each other more then once, it's not just a fling. Trust me I made that mistake."

"What happened?"

"Well not only did it end up with her getting kidnap but lets just say I didn't get this black eye from the car flying into the water" Linc said pointing to his eye.

Aldo couldn't help but give a little smirk as he looked at his older son's eye. "Wow Michael isn't one to use violence, she must be special" Aldo said as he glance back at the couple to see him whisper something in her ear.

A couple minutes later the back doors of the car opened and both Sara and Michael climbed in. Linc looked in the back and smiled at Sara, "So how did you get away?"

"The fire escape" Sara said with a laughed and Linc couldn't help but laugh as he remembered the night Sara had snuck out on him and Michael to go out to a club.

The car ride to Aldo's house was really quiet, they were all exhausted and in need of sleep. When the car pulled up to the house Sara looked out her window and saw the two story brown stone house. There was a large front window of the house and a bench on the front porch. Stepping out of the car Sara looked around at the neighborhood and it was quiet and peaceful. She felt safe here, which was something she needed to feel right now. Walking up to the gravel path to the red door she remained close to Michael and Linc and held onto her bag tightly.

When they stepped inside Sara couldn't help but smile at the homey look, dark wooden floors and warm beige walls traveled thought the front hall and family picture covered the walls. Pictures of when Linc and Michael were younger playing and looked so carefree and happy were hung on the walls.

"Well I'm sure you are all in need of some rest" Aldo said.

"Yea ah Sara you can take my old room it's the one upstairs and on the far right," Michael said softly in her ear. With a nod Sara made her way upstairs and to Michael's old room. Slowly opening the door she peaked inside at the small room. It was pretty plain but that was probably because Michael had taken a lot of his stuff when he moved out. Just like in the hall there were pictures on the walls and the dark wooden dresser. The walls were a cool grey color and there were blue and grey sheets on the double bed. Taking a seat on the bed she let out a sigh, she was so tired and in need of sleep desperately but she had other things on her mind that would prevent her from getting any sleep tonight.

There was a soft knock on the door and when Sara looked up she saw Michael standing in the doorway. "Hey" he said quietly to her as he leaned against the doorframe.

With a smiled Sara said hi back.

"If you want their are some old t-shirts of mine that you can use, unfortunately you will only have a limited selection," he told her and Sara let out a giggle.

"I may take you up on that," Sara told and Michael nodded. "So have you looked into the information I told you about?"

Moving over to sit on the bed with her he nodded his head, "Linc's looking into it now." The two remained silent for quite sometime and during those moments their hands somehow found each other's. Michael's thumb softly caressed Sara's hand and he leaned his head towards Sara's shoulder. "We'll get this guy," Michael said softly.

Before Sara could respond they heard Linc call out to them from down stairs in the office. Getting to their feet quickly, Michael led the way downstairs. They walked down the hallway and entered the kitchen, which made it obvious a male lived in the house considering it had almost every stainless steel appliance one could want. On the far side beside the refrigerator was white door. Michael pushed it open and inside was Linc sitting at a computer with Aldo standing over him looking at the screen.

"What you got?" Michael asked as he moved to stand behind Linc.

"Well I think Sara was right" Linc said glancing up at Michael and Sara. "It's not a coincidences. First Nick wants us to make sure they governors plans don't change for tomorrow, Their built an automatic sniper and now Richard has rented office space in a building in front of where Governor Tancredi is going do his speech."

"What the position of Richards office space from where my dad will be standing?" Sara asked.

"From the looks of it he would have a perfect view of the Governor" Linc told her.

Thinking it over, Michael swallowed hard and pinched the gap in-between his eyes. "We were wrong, this was never about Sara, she was the decoy. We've been spending all our time trying to protect Sara when they are in fact what they're really planning it to assassinate the governor on live t.v."

* * *

End Notes: Thanks for reading and as always I would love to read your reviews.


	48. Chapter 48

~*~*Chapter 48*~*~

After last nights events and their new discoveries everyone decided they were in need of sleep after a very long day. Sara had retreated to Michael's old room and curled up on the bed and it seemed that as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. Although sleep came quickly her dreams were filled with some of the horrible events she had experience in the last few weeks. Every time she closed her eyes she could see the man in the ski mask but this time he would remove it and she would see Nick standing there with a gun. She remembers T-bag's evil laugh that made her blood run cold.

With a jolt Sara sprang up into a sitting position and continued to breath heavily. Pulling her hair back she brought her legs in close to her chest and rested her head on her knees that were underneath her blanket. After a few moments she lifted her head up and looked around the room and realized she was safe here and they couldn't get her.

Once she was able to relax she slipped out from under the covers and grabbed the bathrobe at the bottom of the bed and slipped it on as she left the room. It was still very quiet in the house considering it was only 5am. Making her way down the stairs she headed for the kitchen to get a glass of water. She searched through the cupboards looking for a glass and jumped when she heard someone speak.

"You alright?"

With her heart returning to normal speed when she recognized the voice she turned and looked at Michael. "Yea just thirsty"

With a smile Michael nodded and took the few steps to get closer to her. Once he was in reaching distance Sara moved into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. His lips pressed against her forehead and he whispered to her, telling her it would all be over soon. With a long sigh Sara buried her face in his shoulder and inhaled his scent.

"I hope your right," she tells him and her eyes looked up at him.

With a slight smile Michael's lips brushed against hers softly. Slowly her arms were around his neck and she deepens the kiss allowing his tongue to comfort her own. Pulling her closer to himself, his hands ran up and down her body and continued to kiss her with so much passion. A part of him was so scared earlier that he would never see her again, never talk to her, kiss her, hear her laugh, but now here she was safe and in his arms which he had no intention of letting her go again.

Filling up her glass with water along with one for himself he took Sara's hand and led her back to the living room and sat down on the sofa. He pulled her down and positioned her between his legs as he sat diagonal on the sofa. Her back rested against his chest and Michael's fingers ran through her soft hair. "What's the paper crane for?" Sara asked noticing it in the room.

"What?" Michael questioned her while he held her close.

"The crane on the side table by the picture of a young you and Linc and the woman I'm guessing is your mom" Sara said, "Is there some significance to it like the rose you gave me."

"Well before I was born my dad took off to pursue his career so when I was little he wasn't really around. My mom raised Linc and I on her own for about two years, I don't remember much in the beginning because I was young but according to Linc when ever she went to work and had to leave us with a sitter she would make us these origami cranes. We never knew why but when she had to go out we had fun looking for it. Most time it would be on our nightstand or by that family picture of the three of us. We never asked her why she did it, we just collected them and even after my dad returned she continued to do it, it was kind of our thing. I remember when Linc was eleven and I was eight we asked our mom why she would leave us the crane and she told us that it was to remind us that she was always going to be there for us and would be watching out for us always. Three days later she was involved in a hit and run and didn't make it." Michael told her and he felt Sara move herself closer to him and intertwined her fingers with his. "The night she died when we returned here after being at the hospital there on the side table in this room was that paper crane she left us before she went out earlier that day."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up a sad subject," Sara said feeling a little guilty.

"No it's okay I don't mind telling you" Michael told her placing another kiss on her hair.

"So I guess you make origami for a lot of people then, kind of your thing?"

"Actually I've only made them for my family and.... you" Michael told her.

At these words Sara's head turned and looked at him with a shocked look on her face. Michael smiled and then brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. The both looked into the others eyes thinking about those three magical words but neither seemed to find their voice at that moment to speak them.

Sara felt the tears well up in her eyes as she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Her arms were around his neck and she sat on his lap and brought her body closer to his. He could feel Sara's fingers tugging at his shirt and he had to push her back a little to he could speak. "Sara someone could walk in or we'll wake them up." Michael told her but Sara didn't seem to be listening.

"Well I think I need a shower," she told him as her arms pulled him up from the couch and down the hall and into the bathroom. Michael had locked the door as Sara moved over to the shower and turned on the water. Seconds later their bodies collided, as they held each other and their mouths connected in a hot kiss. Sara's quick hands removed his shirt and tossed it across the room. In a quick swift motion Michael picked up Sara and sat her down on the bathroom counter without breaking from the kiss.

Immediately Sara's legs wrapped around Michael's waist and pulling him closer to her and her arms rested on his bare shoulders. After a few moments of kissing Sara leaned back breaking the kiss so she could remove her shirt. Their pants and underwear also fell to the floor and Michael quickly unclasped Sara's bra. She hopped off the counter and made her way over to the steaming shower. Getting anxious Michael's hand moved around her waist and tickled her stomach. Sara tried to pry his long fingers away from her as she jumped into the shower giggling with Michael right on her tail.

The hot water hit their bodies and Sara let out a moan of satisfaction and pulled Michael closer to her. Holding her waist Michael's mouth was on hers without much thought and Sara greatly added to the hot kiss. "I've missed this," she whispered against his mouth.

"I though I'd never see you again" Michael told her with all honesty while he cupped her face from under the showerhead. Pressing her body up against his, her head rested on his shoulder while Michael kissed and lick the skin on her neck. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head by the great feeling Michael was giving and the sensation she felt in his arms once again. Moans left both their mouths, Michael lifted Sara up and as she wrapped he legs around his waist while he pressed her back against the wall of the shower and crashed his lips on hers again.

It seemed like forever since they had been together and the high they both felt at this moment was like nothing they had ever felt before. They gripped each other's body and were unwilling to let each other go. They were panting under the hot water and their chins rested on the other's shoulder. Their eyes were closed as they tried to return their bodies to normal while they leaned against the wall. Slowly Sara feet landed on the floor of the shower stall but her arms never left Michael as his never left her.

"We're gonna stop these people" Michael whispered to her. Sara could only nod and hold Michael tighter. "Today it will all be over," he told her. Pulling back a little Sara was able to look into Michael's eyes and gave a slight smile before he moved closer and kissed her again.

Once they broke apart Sara opened her mouth to say something but stopped when they both heard a knock on the door. Both their heads whipped around and stared at the locked door with wide eyes. After a few seconds there was another knock on the door, Michael was about to say something but Sara covered his mouth and spoke herself.

"Yeah" she called out.

"Oh hey Sara" she heard Linc say on the other side of the bathroom door. "Do you know where Michael is?"

"Um I think he said he was going to pick up something" she called to him.

"Alright thanks" they heard Linc say and then walk down the hall. Once they were in the clear Sara removed her hand from Michael's mouth and stepped back from him. With a smile Sara pulled her wet hair back and out of her face. "Your hair dries faster then mine so we'll have less explaining to do" she told him.

With a smile Michael gave her a kiss on the on the forehead. "So what exactly am I gone to pick up?" he asked her.

Sara gave a little laugh, "I feel like a caramel mocha" she told him and with a nodded and one more kiss Michael stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself.

"I'm just going to finish up" Sara told him and reached for the shampoo bottle and stood under the water. Michael quickly dressed and then with a quick goodbye he slipped out the door and made his way to the back door and left the house without being seen.

Several minutes later Sara came out of the bathroom dressed and drying her hair with a towel. Walking into the living room she saw Linc at the table with papers and documents scattered over the table. As she entered Linc looked up and gave a slight smile, "Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"Alright" Sara told him as she moved over to stand beside him. "Whatcha looking at?"

"Hopefully our way of ending this once and for all" Linc told her and Sara picked up one of the documents up and became reading it.

"Now we just need to put the plan together and put it into action" Sara said taking a seat. While the two remained quiet for a few moments, they heard the front door open and then in walked Michael with four drinks from Starbucks.

Looking up at him Sara smiled, as she stood up and walked over at him. "Just what I needed!" Sara said cheerfully reaching from the starbucks cup and leaned foreword to give Michael a quick peck on the lips. As she walked back to her seat Michael had a huge smile on his face and he didn't miss the smirk his brother had either when he handed him his coffee.

"Thanks mans, but I ain't kissing you for it" Linc said with a chuckle taking the coffee.

Michael laughed as well, "Yea thank god for that."

* * *

End Notes: Thanks for reading and there's lots more to come so please review!!


	49. Chapter 49

~*~*Chapter 49*~*~

"Sir we have agent Paul Kellerman in interrogation room 1, and Nick Savrinn and Theodore Bagwell are being sent to interrogation 2 and 3 as we speak" agent wheeler announced as he entered Mahone's old office where Agent Sullins was taking over in the present time.

Without looking up from the document he was signing, Sullins nodded his head, "Alright have Agent Whistler question him. I want to know how involved he was in this operation"

"Right away sir" Wheeler said before ducking out the door and returning to the floor.

Walking down the hall of Division Wheeler made his way to Whistler's station and handed him the filed for Paul Kellerman. "Agent Sullins wants you to question Agent Kellerman and find out what else he knows."

"Okay I'll take care of him," he said to Wheeler as he took the file. "Agent Lugo I want you to go to interrogation 2 and see if you can get anything out of Savrinn, we need to find the where about of Agent Mahone's son."

"On it agent Whistler!" Sofia said getting up from her seat at her desk and made her way to the interrogation room.

Whistler watched her walked down the hall and once she was out of sight he took his file for Paul and made his way to interrogation room 1. Pushing open up the door he found Paul leaning over the table with his forehead resting on the metal table. Slowly as he heard the door opened Paul raised his head tom look at Whistler as he entered.

"So how long are you guys planning on keeping me locked up here?" Paul asked while Whistler took a seat in front of Paul on the other side of the table.

Whistler didn't answer at first; instead he glared at Paul and then opened up his file on the desk. He sat up straight and seemed to be intimidating from his side of the table looking over at Paul. "Your not going anywhere until you tell us everything you know about what Richard Mason is planning."

"Well considering I've been locked up for quite some time" Paul answered with a bit of a smirk on his face.

Whistler ignored him last comment as he flipped through the papers within Paul's folder. "How long have you known Jane Phillips also known as Agent Jane Parker?" James asked leaning forward and clapping his hands together on the desk.

"I've known her as long as she's been an agent here at Division, so three years," Paul said with all confidence.

"What were the two of you hoping to accomplish why working with Richard Mason?"

"I'm not working with Richard Mason, I don't even know the guy!" Paul yelled.

"Then why did you kill Jane and why did you leak information out to him!" James snapped back as he slammed his fist on the table.

Paul remained quiet because they already had too much evidence against him. Whistler glared at Paul from across the table. "So are you ready to talk?"

Paul's face remained facing down at the table and his eyes slowly looked up at Whistler, "I want a lawyer."

Gritting his teeth Whistler closed Paul's file and got up form his seat. As he moved across the room to the door he never took his eyes off Paul. Reaching for the doorknob he shook his head at Paul. "I never expected this from you Paul" Whistler told him.

"Just get me that lawyer!" Paul snapped at him. With a nodded Whistler swung open the door and walked out and slammed it shut behind him.

~*~*~*~

Sullins walked back into Mahone's office that was temporarily his just as his phone started ringing. He moved over to the desk and as he did so, Wheeler came in behind him. "Sir some of the agent are waiting for Mahone to tell them their next moves."

"Well tell them I am in charge and all agent are to report to me from this point forward."

Sullins picked up his phone that was still ringing just as Whistler walked into the room and stood beside Wheeler. For a quick second Whistler glared at Wheeler but quickly turned his attention to Sullins.

"Agent Sullins, Paul is requested a lawyer."

Sullins made eye contact with Whistler and then quickly told the person ion the other line to hold for a moment. "What does he know?"

"He's not talking without a lawyer, look sir Paul specializes in interrogation he knows all our technique and knows what to expect. Our best option is to allow Mahone to talk to him who has a lot more experience in interrogation then us and possibly Paul."

"Mahone can't help he's been suspended" Sullins told Whistler calmly.

"Then, unsuspended him for a day so that we can finish this, get what we need from Paul or we'll be at this for days!"  
"NO! I'm in charge now and you are going to have to find away to get the information out of Paul on your own!" Sullins ordered him. "Now if that all get back to work before I kick you off the case!"

Whistler bit his bottom lip and swung around and left the office.

With Whistler gone Sullins went back to his original mission and answered the phone, "Agent Sullins, director and Chicago representative in Washington"

"Agent Sullins its agent Patterson."

"What can I do for you Patterson?" Sullins asked.

"We have a little problem"

Slowly taking a seat in the chair he kept the phone close to his ear. "What's wrong?"

There was a bit of hesitation in Patterson's voice before he just quickly let it out, "Sara's missing"

"What do you mean she's missing?" he said in a firm voice as he gripped the phone tighter in his hand.

"She's not in her room and she never came out of her room. There is also a fire escape from her bedroom window and the window was unlocked we think…"

"DAMN IT!" Sullins yelled into the phone. "I want you to find her and find her now, we can't let word out that she is missing again within less then 12 hours of the last time being held captive!" Slamming the phone down Sullins stood up and started to pace. Things were getting out of hand and he needed to control it. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a few seconds later Aldo stood in the doorway.

"Agent Burrow" Sullins said with a shock expression on his face as he stood at the elder man. "What bring you here."

"I'm here about my sons," he said firmly.

"I'm sorry sir but there's nothing I can do about that now I have a possible terrorist threat to deal with."

"Agent Sullins it is a terrorist threat"

"How do you know?"

"My sons have figured out what Mason is planning" Aldo told him.

"Look I have everything under control, Agent Burrows and Scofield have been suspended and I am planning to increase security around Miss Tancredi"

"That' be kind of hard considering you don't know where she is don't you think?" Aldo said as he took a seat in front of Sullins desk.

Sullins let out a nervous laugh, she's with Scofield and Burrows isn't she?" Sullins said shaking his head. "Look I have agent who can protect her and I am planning on…"

"You can put 200 agent on her it wouldn't make a difference, sure she probably would have never gotten out of her apartment but it wouldn't change anything because Sara Tancredi isn't the main target."

"Then who is?"

~*~*~*

Sofia sat in interrogation room 2 with Nick and just sat there glancing a this file. She hadn't said a word to him since she had entered the room and now just sat there reading his file. Nick was beginning to get uncomfortable and started to fidget in his seat.

"So do they always send the hot agent to do the interrogating because honey I don't mind if you get physical with me" he told her.

Sofia gave him a smile and then leaned forwards as she closed his file. In the other room watching from a two-way mirror was Agent Self and agent Sucre. The two men watched closely as Sofia stood up and started to circle Nick as she talked to him. "So you get sent to prison for murder and should of spent the rest of your life there except someone came forward and admitted to the murder of Leticia Barris."

"I never killed her!"

"So what Mason pays off your debt but in return wants you to do a few jobs for him?"

"You don't know what you're talking about" Nick said shaking his head.

"A Gus Fiorello took the fall for the murder and prison records show us that he had contact with Richard Mason. Are you telling me this is a coincidence?"

"I never killed that woman!" Nick yelled.

"Fine but you did everything you could to get out of there, including making a deal with Mason!" Sofia said in a firm and controlled voice as she leaned down close to Nick's face.

"I was innocent and I had to get out of there!"  
"What did Mason want in exchange?"

"For me to keep tabs on Sara" Nick said in a quiet voice.

"What about Cameron Mahone?"

"He wasn't my responsibility" Nick told her as his hand s came up and covered his face.

"But you knew about him"

"Yes… No… Don talked about him"

"What did he say?" Sofia asked Nick who then remained silent. Slamming her hand on the desk the sound echoed through the room and Nick jumped out of his seat a little. He unfortunately couldn't get far due to being handcuffed to the table.

"Where's the boy?"

Nick said nothing. Walking around him Sofia kept her eyes on him with an intense glare. "Five years for kidnapping, and 25 to life for involvement in terrorist activity. I can add adding and abetting child abduction as well and you will never see the outside of a prison yard Mr. Savrinn. So what's it going to be?"

"What about a deal?"

"You help us find Cameron and stop Mason and your looking at 5 years" Sofia tells him and Nicks eyes widen, they would drop his involvement in the terrorist activity which was good because he had nothing and knew nothing about it. As eh thought about it Sofia pulled out the document and passed it over to Nick so he could read his terms he was to follow.

After a moment Nick signed his name and then pushed the document towards Sofia who was now seated across from him. "Don mentioned that a Brad Bellick was holding the kid in a small house at 78 Greenlen Cres."

~*~*~*~

Sirens blared as a number of government agent SUV's traveled through the busy streets of Chicago to get to the location Nick had given them. Getting out of the car Whistler organized the teams and squads to go and surround the house. Whistler banged on the front door calling out for Bellick and when he got no answer he kicked down the door. With their guns raised a number of agents followed Whistler in as the searched the house for any sign of Bellick or Cameron.

"I think I got something" an agent called out as he found a locked door. Kicking it open four agent ran into the room with one of them being Whistler and they found Bellick and a young Cameron.

"Put your hand up!" Whistler yelled with his gun aimed at Bellick.

Bellick was quick to obey his orders. "I never touched him, I never hurt him!"

Moving into the room Sofia had he gun trained on Bellick as she moved across the room to where Cameron was huddled in the corner with red teary eyes. "It's okay Cameron, you're safe now," she told him.

Behind her Whistler and another agent tackled Bellick to the ground and roughly handcuffed him. Cameron watched then led his abductor away and once he was out of the room he reached out for Sofia and allowed her to carry him out of the house.

Screeching tires came from around the corner as Mahone came to the scene. Jumping out of the SUV he ran across the lawn to where Sofia was holding his son. "Cameron!" Mahone said desperately.

"Daddy!" Cameron cried turning to see his father. He reached out for him and was soon wrapped tightly in his arms. Mahone held him so tight as he couldn't believe after everything he finally had his son back. Tear streamed down his face as the though of losing his son almost became a reality.

As chaos moved around them and Bellick was being taken away Mahone remain in the same spot holding his son and vowed to never let anything like this happen again to his family.

~*~*~*~

Sullins was walking down the halls of Division when the sound of running footsteps came running towards him. They got louder and louder and then finally he heard Sucre's voice call out to him in a tone with urgency. "Agent Sullins!"

"What can I do for you agent Sucre? If you haven't notice we are in the middle of a terrorist threat and the governor's life is endanger. Now if that wasn't enough one of my own agent is involved! SO WHAT IS IT!" he yelled out of frustration.

Sucre stared at the agent Sullins in shock and confusion, why the hell would he yell at him when he's doing his job. It finally dawned on Sucre why there was a party three years ago when he was transferred to Washington. "Look sir you'll want to have a look at these" he said handing a large brown envelop to Sullins.

"What is it?" he asked as he reached inside and pulled out some documents. As he read through them Sucre stood beside him and watched as Sullins' eyes widened in shock. "Wow this changes our theories completely."

* * *

End Notes: Thanks for reading and there's lots more to come so please review!!


	50. Chapter 50

~*~*Chapter 50~*~*~

In a large park in Downtown Chicago there was high security of guards walking around and patrolling the area, as it got closer to the time when the governor would make his speech to the people of Chicago. Cop cars circled the park to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Photographers waited by the podium for the governor's arrival on the stage.

At one entrance of the park two security guards were keeping watch as Linc; who was dressed in his FBI uniform made his way towards them. Flashing his badge at the men in blue they nodded and allowed Linc to pass. Walking along the path he kept his eye on the look out for anything suspicious. Once he was satisfied he raised his wrist up to his lips and spoke into his watch that was also a walkie-talkie. "All clear on the front entrance" he said and then continued walking down the path.

Once Linc had made his way to the stage, a limo drove up to the park entrance. Quickly Michael climbed out of the front passengers side and made his way to the back of the limo. Unfortunately the back door started to open before he got the chance to open it and Sara stepped out in black dress skirt and a dressy purple blouse.

"You know I was suppose to open the door for you" Michael said to her with a little annoyance.

"Well I am quite capable of opening my own door" Sara told him as she allowed Michael to shut it close. She turned to look at Michael and saw him shaking his head and rolling his eyes and she started to giggle. "What does it threaten your masculinity when I open my own door"

"It's called polite Tancredi" Michael said with a chuckle. "I can see your not going to make this relationship easy and simple" Michael said as he placed his hand on the small of her back and started to lead her towards the park entrance.

"Come on Scofield easy and simple is boring, I like to be different and unpredictable, keep you on your toes and interested."

"Unpredictable sounds a little naughty," Michael said quietly in her ear.

Sara couldn't help but feel her body tingle at his words and she looked at him with a huge smile. "Is your head always in the gutter?"

"I can't help it when you forgot to button up your top three buttons"

"I didn't forget" Sara said with a sexy smile, "Like I said unpredictable."

Michael started laughing as the continued walking, they reached the guards and Michael showed his badge and explained to the guards that he is escorting Sara to see her father and also be present for the speech.

Once they passed the guards Michael kept Sara close to him while he kept his eye out for anything out of the ordinary as they made their way towards the building behind the stage where the governor was getting ready.

"So is that the building there?" Sara asked Michael looking at the one on the left to the stage.

Looking up at the building he counted the floors to find the seventh floor and then considering the angle from the stage he was able to determine which window was possibly the office space that Mason was renting. "Yea I believe thats it there," he told her.

"So how does he expect to do this I mean security is really tight?" Sara asked.

"He doesn't necessarily need to be in the room when the gun goes off."

"So we need to find this gun before it is set off and find a way to disarm it?"

"Yea, I spoke to Sucre earlier this morning and he has agree to help us figure that out since he's been studying the design and everything." Michael told her as they entered they headed to see her father.

"You think we can do it?" Sara asked him with a sense of worry in her voice.

"We'll do everything we can and I also have a plan be to make sure nothing happens to your father" Michael told her sincerely and she nodded believing him without a doubt that he would do everything to make sure everything would be okay in the end.

Once they reach a door at the end of the hallway they were met by two large bodyguards standing outside the room that Frank Tancredi was getting ready. When they recognize Sara the two men nodded and stepped aside. Michael showed his badge and they also allowed him to enter.

Once inside Sara finds her father standing in the middle of the room reading over his speech with Jen his assistant by his side explaining the agenda. He looked up from his notes and at Sara for the first time and was speechless.

Sara stopped about six feet way from her father and relaxed her shoulders as the stared at him. "Hi dad."

"Sara," he said with a little bit of shock in his voice and started to make his way towards her. "Are you alright I heard about what happened?"

"I fine dad, and thank you, your support and comfort was much appreciated yesterday," she said with a sarcastic tone because not once did her father think to call her.

"Sara I was in Springfield and couldn't get away" he told her.

"It's fine, Jen call me on your behalf and told me your were busy" she told him although she was a bit upset about the whole thing.

"Sara I…"

"Just forget it dad" Sara told him and moved over to the sofa in the corner of the room and took a seat.

Michael watched her take a seat and then quietly remained in his spot in front of the governor.

"What about you? Your were suppose t protect her! How did these men get a hold of her under your nose?" Frank demanded as he growled at Michael.

"Don't blame this on Michael dad" Sara told her father.

"Well he knows you are their target and let these people…"

"Sara's not the target sir" Michael said interrupting Frank last statement. Frank then went quiet and his face expression went from anger to confusion. He remained quiet and allowed Michael to continue. "Sara was the decoy and used to keep us off their scent. While we were busy looking for some after Sara our attention is kept off their real target. You."

"What me?" Frank said in a shocked tone.

"Yes, do you know a Richard Mason?" Michael asked him and then pulled out a photo of him he had in his jacket.

Frank took the photo look at his and his mind tried to remember who this familiar man was. "Richard Mason…Mason…" and then hit him. "Richard Mason from the Grenada war. His troops were killed during an ambush or something. What does he have to do with this?"

"We believe Richard Mason is behind the threats and his intention isn't to hurt Sara but to kill you and more specifically assassinate you today during your speech. He blames you for the death of his squad and is coming after you for revenge."

"Than why don't you stop him" Frank asked Michael.

"It's not as simple as making a phone call. This guy has spent months possibly years planning this and we are doing everything we can but he has built an automatic sniper to assassinate you during your speech on live t.v" Michael told him "Is there anyway you can postpone…"

"No!" Frank blurted out.

"Dad" Sara called out from her spot on the sofa.

"No, listen this is a very important day for me and I am going out there today, so how about you do your job and find this guy before he makes his move."

"I will do everything I can sir but is I don't find him and disarm his weapon in time I need you to excuse yourself from the stage. I need to know that if I can't stop this and I call you at some point that you will step off that stage."

"Fine if worse comes to worse you can call Jen and I'll step off the stage." Frank told his as he nodded towards Jen who smiled and fixed her rectangular glasses on her nose.

"Yea you can call my cell" Jen told him as she handed him her number.

"Alright" Michael said as he took the card and put it in his pocket.

Suddenly Michael's phone started ringing and he moved to the far corner to answer it. As he talked with the person on the other end Sara got off the sofa and made her way over to her dad and the two talked. When Michael finished his conversation he saw Sara and he father talking and figure this was the perfect time for him to sneak out and have Sara remain safe here while he went in search for the sniper gun. Opening the door he nodded his head to the two guards and made his way down the hall and over to the other building.

~*~*~*~

With his sunglasses on Linc looked around the stage from his spot leaning against a brick wall. Kicking the gravel he watched as people moved around the park and then he notice a photographer look up at the building to the left of the stage. Linc watched him closely as the guy took a few snapshot of the scenery and then slowly moved inside the building. Casually, with his hands in his pockets Linc followed the man figuring he was up to something.

As he opened the front glass door he made his way inside and looked around for the photographer. With his hand on his gun Linc slowly walked down the hall and peeked inside and ajar door where the photographer was inside with his back to him and doing something.

"Excuse me sir, due to the governor's press conference this building is closed." Linc told the man and when he heard Linc voice he was startled and jumped.

Meeting Linc's eyes he started to walk towards Linc and out the door "Oh sorry I was just…" before he finished and spun around and tried to hit Linc in the head him his camera.

Linc was too quick for the guy and took hold of the man's arm and twisted it backwards. He let out a scream but recovered quickly and attacked again and freeing himself from Linc's hold. Making a run for it Linc chased after him and pulled out his gun.

The man took a tight turn and down the stairwell. At on point he stopped and reached for his cell phone and sent a text message to Richard that said, "We got company in the location"

Flipping his phone closed he moved to a door and swung it open only to come face to face with Linc, whose fist made contacted with the guy's face. The man fell to the floor and rubbed his hand over his nose to wipe away the blood.

"Relax man I just want to talk okay" Linc said to him.

The man wasn't listening and reached for his gun he had hidden on him and took a shot at Lincoln but missed because he ducked behind the door. The man scramble to his feet and started to make his way up the stairs. When Linc attached a silencer to his gun he stepped out from behind the door he chased after him. He stayed as close to the wall as possible so that the man's shots wouldn't hit him. He waited for the perfect moment and finally the guy came into view while he leaned over the railing to shoot Linc but Linc took the shot first and hit the guy the chest. Because he was leaning over so far trying get a good shot at Linc he fell over the railing and fell four floors and hit the bottom with a loud splat. Linc leaned over the railing and saw that the man wasn't moving.

~*~*~*~

Michael had made his way to the seventh floor where they had learned Mason was renting his office space and as he leaned against the wall and glanced around the corner he saw to men standing in the area he was sure Mason's office was in. Michael was sure these men worked for Mason. Reaching for his gun Michael got ready to make his move when all of a sudden he felt someone grab him with their hand around his neck and slamming his back against the wall hard.

"You know I should kick your ass for what you just tried to pull!" Sara growled at him as she had him pinned to the wall.

"Sara I…"

"No I don't want to hear the lame "I don't want anything to happen to you" speech! I am not some fragile flower that can't handle a thunderstorm, so stop treating me like one!" Sara snapped at him with her face so close to his and her voice sounding threatening and letting him know she's not kidding. "How stupid do you think I am to think I wouldn't notice?"

"No Sara it's not like that it's just…"

"After everything we have been through in the last few months I am just as much a part of the reason we are where we are where we are! I deserve at least that kind of respect from you! I can take care of myself and I don't need you making decisions for me" she told him.

"It's dangerous Sara…"

"I realize this isn't a game Michael, I've been working with you through this since the beginning I know what these people are capable of just as much as you do. So stop looking down on me like your better then me! Don't be just another guy in my life who treats me like I am just a possession to them."

For the first time Michael grabbed hold of Sara's hand and pulled it way for his neck. "You think I see myself as better then you? I don't want anything to happen to you, I don't want to lose you because you mean more to me then my life so I would do anything but look down at you."

"We are a team and have work on this together from the beginning so whether you like it or not I'm involved and helping" Sara told him as she pointed her finger at him as her eyes stared at him with anger.

Biting his lips Michael realized whether he liked it or not she was going to help and there was nothing he could do about it. Nodding his head he watched as Sara took a few steps away from him so she could try and control herself. He realized he had hurt her by making her feel like she couldn't work with him to stop these people. In a way she was right he did kind of see her as a fragile flower that couldn't take care of herself. She wanted to be independent and make her own decisions and here he was making them for her just like her father tries to do.

"Sara I'm…"

"Just forget about cause I don't want to hear it, let get this over with" She told him and he nodded his head knowing not to argue with her when she is already upset. So in silence the two prepared to make their move. As Michael loaded his gun Sara slipped on her high heels, then opened up her large bag and pulled out a big fancy sun hat that she wore tilted to the side so that she could keep her identity hidden. Putting on her sunglasses she glanced over at the two large men patrolling the hall and let out a deep breath.

"So remember I need you to keep one of the busy so that I can get rid of the other one. Keep his attention on you and not suspect anything." Michael told her as he stood leaning against the wall and staring at Sara who was in front of him.

"Well your looking at a girl who has never gotten a parking or speeding ticket" Sara told him without making eye contact with him but instead pulled her shirt down a little to show of her cleavage.

"I'm not sure I wanted to hear that" Michael said in a bit of a teasing tone and with a smile, but when he got no response from Sara he knew she was still ticked off about before. Changing the subject he held his gun and nodded to her, "Okay go!"

With that Sara her move and Michael watched as she walked down the hall with her high heels clicking against the tile floor and he body swaying side to side in her Black above the knee skirt. She walked with confidence and the two men turned to her and couldn't help but size her up. She even notice them stare at her cleavage a little longer and used this to her advantage when approaching them.

"Ah Miss I'm not sure your aware but this building is restricted today for the governors press conference" one of them told her nicely.

"Oh is that why it's all closed up? Well you see I was suppose to pick up my sister and she works in one of these buildings and I'm not sure which one, could you help me?"

Both men made eye contact and much to the others dismay his partner jumped at the chance to help Sara without him. The shorter of the two took a few steps towards Sara with a huge smile on his face. "I can help you with that" he said to her in a voice that made Sara a little uncomfortable especially with the way the guy's wondering eyes traveled over her body. Without hesitation the guy put his hand on the small of Sara's back and led her over to a window so he could help the poor "helplessly lost" women find her way.

The other stood back and started to mumble to himself about his partner and the fact he was talking to the pretty woman while he got stuck watching him try and charm the young woman. He walked away from the two and quickly jumped in surprise as someone came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his neck and the other hand covered his mouth to muffle his screams.

This went totally unnoticed, as the other guy was too busy with Sara. All it would have taken was for him to turn around and he would see his partner struggling against Michael who held him in a headlock. Sara watched out of the corner of her eye and did her best to make sure he was with preoccupied.

Michael did his best to hold the guy down and keep him quiet but he was found a chance to call out to his partner for help. The man with Sara whipped his head around and saw his partner struggling and looked at them in shock. Quickly he turned back to Sara only to get knocked in the forehead by Sara's big heavy purse.

Michael held on tight and waited as the guy started to stop fighting back and then lowered him to the ground unconscious. He heard the other man grunt just after Sara had hit him across the face with her purse and quickly made his way towards the man. After the shock of being hit the man recovered and tried to lunge at Sara but Michael was too quick and held the guy back. Putting him in a headlock the guy struggled to breath, when he did finally black out Michael dragged the body over to the janitors closet and shoved the body in along with the other guy as well.

With that taken care of Michael closed the janitors closet and followed Sara over to the office room Mason was renting. For safety Michael had Sara stand back so he could scope the area first. After picking the lock he held out his gun and slowly opened the door. Scanning the area he saw no one in sight. The room was bare except for a small desk by the window and the automatic sniper on the desk and aimed out the window.

"So this is it?" Sara asked as she followed Michael in. Both made their way over to the weapon and studied it. Michael notice it was bolted to the desk and there was no way to remove it. He also notices that the gun had a locking device so that no one could reposition it and aim it elsewhere. He thought about moving the desk but that idea soon disappeared when he noticed the desk had been chained to the floor. "He really went out of his way to make sure this thing wouldn't move" Michael said as he knelt down to examine the legs to the desk.

Sara moved closer to the sniper and looked through the view lens to see where it was aiming. "He's got it aimed right where my father is expected to be standing in twenty minutes."

Standing back he move over beside Sara so that they were standing near the weapon. "I'll call Sucre so he can help us dis…."

BANG

Michael was cut off by a loud noise, then high amount of pain in his shoulder and he cried out in pain as he fell to the floor. "MICHAEL!" Sara cried as she fell to her knees by his side in horror. Michael had been shot. Turning her head to the doorway she saw Richard Mason standing there with his gun pointed straight at her.

* * *

End Notes: Thanks for reading and there's lots more to come so please review!!


	51. Chapter 51

Author's Notes: Okay here is the next chapter and let me tell you if you thought the last chapter was a cliffhanger then this one will defiantly drive you insane but I couldn't help myself. All I ask is before you try to kill me for what is about to happen you wait to read then next chapter I promise not to take so long because it would just be totally mean if i made you all wait a week or so to read it so without further a due here it is. *goes and hides as you read*

* * *

~*~*Chapter 51*~*~

With his gun held out in front of him, Lincoln stepped into an empty hallway and started to slowly make his way down the hall looking for any sign movement. It was quiet, too quiet in fact as he walked down the hall. As he checked his surroundings he realized he was near the location they had assumed Richard's rented space was. Suddenly he felt the vibration of his cell phone going off in his front pocket.

"Burrows" Linc said into the cell phone.

"Agent Burrows" Lincoln heard the voice on the other end say. Lincoln recognized the voice as his boss Agent Sullins. By the tone of his voice he seemed annoyed and frustrated over the situation as he said Lincoln's name. He new his dad had gone to Division earlier that day to talk to Sullins about what they had discovered over the last few days so figure now Sullins wanted to talk to him.

"Agent Sullins, I've been expecting your call" Linc said quietly as he stepped into a doorway so that he wouldn't be seen if someone were to walk down the hall unexpectedly.

"Where are you?" Sullins asked.

"I'm sure you have talked to my dad about what is going on and right now I am going after Richard Mason so I'm going to need back up and extra security covering the governor as we take over Mason and his weapon. Now I gotta go." Lincoln said quickly.

"Burrows!" but before Agent Sullins could get another word in Linc flipped his phone shut and started to continued searching for Mason's rented space with his gun held out in front.

Walking slowly down the hall Linc found the office that was suppose to be Richard Mason. Slowly with his back against the wall and his gun placed close to his chest Linc slid against the wall towards the door. As he got closer he noticed the door was ajar and there was some movement inside. He assumed Michael and Sara had already found the office so slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside.

As soon as he looked into the room he stopped dead in his tracks at the scene in front of him that made his heart skip a beat and what he saw made him panic as his eyes caught sight of both Michael and Sara tired up to chairs and duck tape over their mouths. His jaw dropped as his eyes moved over to Michael, he seemed unconscious and blood was dripping down to a puddle on the floor by his chair. Suddenly he heard Sara start to mumble and frantically trying to get his attention, but it was too late.

Linc heard the office door slam shut and Mason step out from behind the dark corner behind Linc. As Linc turned to the door he was met by Mason with a smirk on his face, "So glad you could join us Burrows" he said just before he hit Lincoln over the head with the end of his gun and sending Linc to the floor with a thud.

~*~*~*~

Slowly his eyes opened and the room was very blurry a first. When his eyes adjusted he could see Mason leaning against the wall in front of him with his arms crossed and his handgun still in his hand. He tried to move but he realized he was now tide to a chair and a piece of duck tape covered his mouth just like Michael and Sara. He started to struggle to free his hands but stopped when her heard Mason start to clap his hands together and he started to move closer to them.

"Bravo, bravo" Mason said with a smiled as he continued to slowly clap. "I have to say, you three have surprised me completely. You figured everything out from beginning to end. So what have you won for a job well done? Window seat to watch the big show!"

Since Michael was still unconscious Linc and Sara both turned their heads to the side and could perfectly see the stage where in several minutes all hell was going to break lose. Sara stared at the stage her father would soon stand on and be in perfect range of the automatic sniper Mason had aimed straight at the spot he was to stand. Just thinking about what was to happen caused Sara to panic in her seat.

Richard watched her struggle and with a smile made his way closer to her in an overpowering manner. "Sara, Sara my dear" he said in a dark tone that made Sara's blood run cold as he came closer to her. "You must feel so terrible right now, I mean you were a horrible daughter. Ungrateful and selfish brat, nothing he did for you was ever good enough." His words cut deep as he continued to throw it in her face about her relationship with her father.

Tears steamed down her face as she listened to his words of venom. One punch after another, he didn't stop bad mouthing her and her father. He began to circle around her chair like a snake before it jumped on its prey. Sara tried to follow Mason as he circled around her, taunting her. Her body was shaking uncontrollably with discomfort and it only got worse as she felt his right hand run across her shoulder slowly and suggestively. Tears continued to fall down her face as Mason continued to taunt her and touch her and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"You know Sara" Mason said with a sigh as he moved to stand by the window and look at all the people starting to arrive. "It's a shame you'll never be able to fix your strain relationship," he added and then glanced over a Sara who had pleading eyes.

After a moment Mason started to seductively walk towards Sara and moved to stand in front of her. As he looked down at her he had a very seductive look on his face as he stared at Sara and raised his index finger and started to caress her chin. "It's so sad that something as beautiful as you will never leave this room alive" he said to her in a whisper.

Suddenly the sound of Linc's chair rattling as he was mumbling frantically wanting Mason to get his hands off Sara and get away from her. "Shut up Burrows or I'll put a bullet in your head!" Mason yelled at Linc. With his attention on Linc, Sara started to try and loosen her hands and feet out of the rope Mason had tied her with.

Mason's voice was so loud when he was yelling at Linc that Michael started to come to. Michael was sitting in the middle of Sara and Linc and was very confused about what was going on. His shoulder was in so much pain and he couldn't remember why. Much like he wasn't sure what he was doing tied to a chair. He saw Linc on one side of him all tied up and on the other side he saw Sara tied up as well and Mason was standing in front of her and his hand caressing Sara's neck and face.

"Well Agent Scofield I'm glad you were able to join us," Mason said with a smirk as his one hand slowly wrapped around the back of Sara's neck. "You're just in time for the opening act." He growled with a smile and then without warning he ripped the tape off Sara's mouth and then his rough lips pressed against Sara's painfully.

Both Michael and Lincoln started to mumble as loud as they could and fanatically try and free themselves as Mason's hand slowly and seductively traveled up Sara's body. He had her chair leaning back on its back legs as he started his assault on her neck so rough he was leaving red marks. Michael was freaking out and yelling at Mason as much as he could with tape covering his mouth. His hands worked furiously behind his back to try and free himself so he could get that son of a gun away from Sara.

During Michael continuing fit, Mason looked up at him and smiled. Pulling Sara's chair back so it was on all fours he took a step back and looked at Michael and then at Sara then let out a chuckle. "You know, Nick told me about the little affair that was going on between you two and I didn't believe it at first. I mean Scofield I have to say the news shocked me that one of Chicago's most respected and valuable agent is spending his time fucking his assignment. I mean you were assigned to baby-sit her and then next thing we know your both sneaking around like a couple of teenagers who are forbidden to be together. Kind of got the whole Romeo and Juliet thing going on here and I promise I'll make sure you two get the same ending as well."

Michael was glaring at him and his breathing was so fast his chest raised and lowered as if he had just finished a race. He never took his eyes off Mason as he stepped towards Sara again. "Now where were we?" he said in an amusing voice before his lips violently pressed against hers.

Linc and Michael started to yell again but the tape on their mouths still prevented them from making a lot of noise. Mason seemed to be enjoying himself so much that he never noticed the rope tied around her feet was coming loose. His mouth moved over Sara's and then unexpectedly Sara bit his bottom lip so hard it started bleeding.

"AAARRRGGGHHH" Mason groaned as he stepped away from Sara and covered his mouth with his hand. He started to wipe away the blood as much as he could and it was all over his hand. "You little bitch!" he yelled and stepped back towards her and slapped her across the face. Not wasting time Sara was able to free her feet and kicked him in the groin so hard Michael and Linc couldn't help but wince knowing it must hurt like hell.

As Mason fell into the fetal position on the floor Sara was leaning forward in he chair, her hair was almost covering her face as she gritted her teeth and stared at Mason with so much hate. Slowly she saw Mason get back on his feet while he let out loud groans and moans in the process. Once he was standing on his feet he glared at Sara and she glared back.

He took a few steps towards her and slapped her across the face. She could feel his hand print on her face as she looked at Michael with tears in her eyes. Both Michael and Linc were trying desperately to free themselves and get Mason away from her but it was no use. When Sara turned back to face him she got another blow to the face this time on the opposite cheek.

"Your nothing but a piece of shit, just like your bastard of a father!" Richard growled at her before jumping forward and wrapping his left hand around her neck and held his gun to her temple with the other. I'm going to put a bullet in your head much like the one your father will soon get" he told her in a quiet but terrifying voice. Looking out the window to Sara's right Mason saw the crowd start to clap and cheer as Governor Tancredi made his way to the stage in the park down below. Mason smiled and turned back to Sara. "Its' almost time."

Sara was now crying and tried to plead with Mason but he just told her to shut up. Stepping away from her and pointing the gun at her he gave a devilish smile. Michael was tried to plead with Mason but it just sounded like he was mumbling and Mason ignored him. He then lowered his gun that was once pointed at her head so that it was pointed at her knee. "I will kill you, but what kind of person would I be if I let you miss the show? No I will shoot you in the knee so that you are in so much pain but just can't die. You and your fellow partners will watched the assassination of Governor Tancredi and then I will kill all of you."

Sara was in full-blown tears and Michael and Linc were going nuts and freaking out because there was nothing they could do to stop this man. "You brought this on your self Sara" he told her and Sara shut her eyes and prepared for what was to come.

BANG!

* * *

End Notes: (Okay I know it's a horrible cliffhanger ending for the chapter but I did warn you. I promise to update very soon. Thanks for reading.)


	52. Chapter 52

~*~*Chapter 52*~*~

The loud sound of a gunshot filled the small room and echoed in their ears along with the loud out cry in pain. The bullet hit the left leg shocking everyone in the room. The loud cries continued as Michael and Lincoln watched in horror at the scene, both unable to say or do anything but stare. Sara was shaking and in tears unable to process what had just happen. It was like a horrible nightmare that you couldn't wake up from no matter how much you wanted to. Just when they thought the worse was over, the smoking gun was raised a little and then the trigger was pulled again.

BANG

Almost right after the loud shot was fired a second time the screaming stopped. Sara felt like she was frozen and her chocolate eyes widen and watched as Mason fell to the ground with a bullet in the leg and another one in his side. He lay on the ground bleeding out and behind him standing in the doorway with his gun still pointed at Mason was none other then Paul Kellerman.

All three of them let out a breath they had been holding in when the finally saw Paul. "You guys alright?" he asked as he moved into the room to see if Mason was still breathing.

Sara watched Paul checking Mason's pulse and before speaking swallowed hard, "Is he…"

"No he's alive for now" Paul said standing up and moving over towards Sara to cut the rope that had her hands tied behind her back. When she was free Sara hopped to her feet and started rubbing her wrists to try and get the feeling back in them. Stepping over Mason's motionless body she stood against the wall and stared at Paul as he moved to cut Michael free.

As Paul's knife cut the rope around Michael's hand he heard Michael let out a painful grunt. He glance over at Michael's shoulder and as his shirt covered in blood from the bullet wound. "You alright? Looks like Mason got you good" Paul said.

"I'm okay," Michael said with a moan as he got to his feet. Slowly he made his way over to Sara while Paul continued to cut Linc free. Their eyes connected as Michael got closer to her and then she fell into his chest. Quickly Michael's good arm wrapped around her and held her close. Sara's face buried in his chest and she started shaking uncontrollably as she thought about what she had just been through. "It's okay, it's okay" Michael whispered against Sara's soft auburns hair before planting several kisses on her head.

Once Linc was free he stood in front of Paul and nodded in thanks, "So how'd you find us?"

"Well after your dad pleaded his case to Sullins he had a number of agents sent over here to cover the area. Surrounding the stage, snipers on roof tops, under cover agents in the crowds keeping an eye on people. Some agents are searching the floors in this building and I guess I got the luckily floor. I'll explain more later, right now we need to deal with this automatic sniper weapon." Paul said moving over towards the device with Linc.

"This is it" Linc said as he started to inspect it. "Okay it's nailed to the floor so it's not going anywhere." Reaching into his pocket Linc pulled out his cell phone and started to dial a number.

The rest of them watched as Linc put the phone to his ear and waited for someone to pick up on the other end. "Hey Sucre it's me"

"Linc, where the hell are you, you've got Sullins freaking out! He's sent agents out looking for you guys as well as Mason"

"I don't have time to explain but I need your help, you've been studying the automatic sniper weapon design Mason had build right"

"Yea I been working on it, why"

Linc moved closer to the weapon and then looked up a Paul, "Because we're with it right now and I need you to help me shut it off." Linc told him.

Back at Division Sucre slid his wheelie chair across the floor over to one of his many computers he was currently using moved in front of one computed and clicked on a link to bring up some information he had. "Umm okay Papi, just so you know I've never seen anything like this before and haven't had any time to test my theories."

"That makes two of us, what do you got"

"Okay first I need you to tell me how many wires are connected to the small trigger box?"

Linc reached underneath the gun to where a small box was covering the trigger, "Okay I'm counting five wires" Linc told him and then double-checked. "Yea five wires"

"Okay good that's what I thought now carefully unclip the plastic cover on the box without pulling on the wires."

Slowly Linc bunched the wires up and kept them still as he undid the cover and pulled it off. He tossed it aside and saw a timer counting down with five minutes to go. "Okay Sucre there's a timer and counting down from five minutes there is also a little keypad to put in a code of some sort! We need to do this quick," Linc urges.

"Okay I'm going to need to cut some wires for me"

"Hang on" he told Sucre and looked at the other occupants in the room, "Anyone got scissors or something to cut these?"

"Paul reached into his bottom leg pocket and pulled out small pliers and handed them to Linc. "Okay I'm putting you on speaker phone Sucre" Linc said as he set the phone down on the desk. "Alright I'm ready!"

"Okay separate all the wires so they're not touching and slowly and carefully cut the blue wire without nipping at the other four."

"Blue wire okay!" Linc said. Paul reached over and helped Linc hold them apart so he could cut the blue one. Slowly Linc slid the pliers in and placed the blue wire in the mouth of the pliers and carefully broke its connection. Everyone in the room held their breath in case something happen.

"Okay it's cut but the time didn't stop!" Linc told him.

"That's okay," Sucre told them. "Okay now I need you to cut the purple wire"

Linc looked over at the last remaining wires and looked for the purple one.

"Sucre there's no purple wire!" Paul yelled out as he saw the horrified look on Linc's face.

"What that can't be right? What colors do you have?"

"Red, yellow, green and white" Paul told him.

Behind them the heard a grunt leave Mason's mouth as he lay on the floor. Linc and the others looked at him and then turned back to the task at hand. By this time both Sara and Michael had moved closer to watch what was going on.

"Okay don't cut anything else because you have a different combination, I don't have white or yellow so I don't know which one. Just give me time."

"Hurry Sucre!" yelled Linc.

Pulling away from the group Michael pulled out his own cell phone and dialed Jen; the governor's assistants number to tell her to get the governor off the stage.

~*~*~*~

Down below the governor was making his speech to the people of Chicago, Jen was standing off to the side of the stage on the left side listening to the governor. She suddenly felt her phone start to vibrate and pulled it out to see on her caller ID that it was Michael Scofield. She realized he and his partners wouldn't be able to prevent the sniper form going off and killing the governor. She glanced around at the people in the crowed and the high security they had surrounding the place. If the sniper went off no one would be able to act quick enough to stop it. Her phone continued to vibrate and as she glanced at it one last time she shoved her phone back in her pocket as it vibrated and pretended to act like nothing was wrong. In a couple minutes the Governor would be dead, just like Richard Mason wanted, as she thought about it she smiled. They were going to do it.

~*~*~*~

"Damn it!" the heard Michael yelled from the other side of the room after he flipped his phone shut. " Can't get through to Jen, she's not picking up! So I can't warn the governor."

"Okay I'm sorry his system is different then mine, so don't cut any more wires, it could set the it off" Sucre voice said from the cell phone.

Linc cursed under his breath as he notice things were only getting worse. "Okay what do we do now?" Linc asked Sucre.

"Your going to need the code to disarm it" Sucre told them and everyone in the room looked hopeless. "We have two minutes!"

Becoming very frustrated Paul moved over towards Richard and grabbed him by the back of his collar and lifted the upper half of his body off the ground. Richard let out a loud groan in pain as Paul crouched down and held Richard close to his head. "What's the code?"

"Go to hell" was all Richard mumbled.

Michael had also had enough and picking up his gun with his good arm and made his way over to Richard. Kneeling down beside him he pushed the end of his gun into Richard's wounded side and he started to scream in pain. "What to try that again? WHAT'S THE CODE!" Michael yelled.

Richard did nothing but scream. Throwing him back to the ground Paul got to his feet and moved over towards the window to watch as the governors speech continued. Michael got up as well and paced the floor, "How old does that key pad look?"

Linc took a closer look and estimated that it was brand new, never been used before. Michael then started to scope the room and moved over to the corner of the room and ran his hand along the floor and picked up some dirk and dust on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Linc asked as Michael moved towards them and blew the dust and dirt onto the keypad.

"This might help us figure out which numbers to use" Michael said and then closely he examined the buttons to see which ones have been used.

"Okay I have the numbers 0, 1, 1, 3, 4 and 8" Michael said the group.

"This is nuts we'll never figure this out Paul said pulling out his walkie talkie. "Agent Lugo do you copy?" he got no answer so tried again "Agent Lugo do you copy?"

~*~*~*~

Down where the governor was making a speech the crowd was cheering after Governor Tancredi's last statement and it was so loud that no one could really hear anything but the screaming. Sofia Lugo was standing in front of the stage watching all the people and at first didn't notice he walkie-talkie going off. When she did notice she could hear someone yelling into it. Pulling it up to her mouth she said. "Agent Lugo, who is this?" The screaming and cheering of the crowd wasn't dieing down. "I'm sorry I can't hear you"

"Paul, is this you? What's going on?" Sofia asked. She brought the walkie-talkie closer to her ear but it wasn't helping much. "Paul I can barely hear you…Paul are you still there? Paul…"

~*~*~*~

"It's no use I can't get a hold of Sofia or anyone," Paul said.

"What do you mean my father is down there and is going to be shot you need to do something?" Sara cried. Michael moved over to her and held her back and tried to get her to calm down.

"We need to figure out this code we have 15 second!" Linc said anxiously.

It was quiet in the room, only the sound of the quiet beeping of the timer ticking down.

12 11 10 9

"Try 10, 14, 83" Sara said as she held onto Michael's shirt. "Wasn't that when his unit was killed?"

Michael thought about it for a second and nodded, "October 14, 1983" Michael said and after double checking to make sure all numbers were used Linc started to punch them in.

"Make's sense" Linc said and everyone watch as Linc punched in the code. As he did that Paul remained on the phone trying getting a hold of someone to get the governor out of harms way. Sara held onto Michael tight as she could and buried her face in his shirt trying to prevent herself from crying.

3 2 1 0….

* * *

End Notes: Okay I know another cliffhanger but we're getting to the end of the story so I have to keep you on edge. There is about three chapters to go for this story. Thanks for reading


	53. Chapter 53

~*~*Chapter 53*~*~

It felt like everything was happening in slow motion, Paul was on the phone yelling at someone down on the ground to get the governor out of range. Sara was crying and struggling against Michael who was holding her back so if the gun went off she wouldn't witness her father's possible assassination. Down on the ground Whistler got Paul's message and jumped into action. He yelled at everyone to get out of the way and then the governor's bodyguards stepped forwards and pulled Tancredi off the stage and ducked for cover.

Up in the building everyone held their breath waiting for their fate. As the timer hit zero it beeped three more times and then shut off. Linc stepped closer to the gun to inspect it to make sure it was really disarmed. After double checking to make sure it was off he nodded to Paul so that he could inform those down below that the weapon was disarmed and in their possession. "We're good it's off," Linc said to everyone.

Hearing these words Sara relaxed and allowed Michael to hold her and stroke her hair as she wept tears of relief that everything as going to be alright and her father wasn't going to be killed. "It's all right it's over" Michael whispered and Sara just held on tight to him.

Moving across the room Linc tied up an injured Mason and Paul flipped his phone shut after talking to those on the ground. "Okay well Governor Tancredi is alright, no one was hurt during the ordeal. Agent Sullins, a few other agents and the governor are on their way up here as we speak, also medics are coming up to look at Mason and also your shoulder Michael" Paul told them as he moved over to help Linc tie Mason up.

"So are you going to tell us how you got here when you are suppose to be in custody?" Linc asked as he stood back up and faced Paul. Both Michael and Sara also turned to listen for his answer.

"Well a long story short I have Sucre to thank for that, he found the evidence to show Jane had been hacking into my account to do a lot of her business with Don Phillips because I had a higher security clearance and she could get a hold of information she couldn't at her level" Paul explained to them.

"Okay but how do you explain her dying when you were the only on in the kitchen with her?" Michael asked.

"Susan B. Anthony got back to us with the results from the autopsy, when Jane struggled against me in the kitchen she broke free for a couple seconds but it was long enough so that she could a take a lethal pill that she had on her somewhere. A poisonous substance she ingested to deliberately used to quickly cause her own death so that she wouldn't spill any more information. She must have found them at Division where we keep them locked up and for agent involved in special dangerous missions so they can't leak information if tortured"

"Makes sense" Linc admitted, "Sorry for everything we put you through"

"That's all right," Paul told them with a nod "If I were you I would of thought the same thing."

"So what happens now?" Sara asked.

"You will all have to answer to me!" came a voice and all four of them turned to see Agent Sullins standing in the doorway with a few other agents and Governor Tancredi.

Agent Lugo and agent Self stepped forward to apprehend Richard Mason along with a couple medics to check Mason's wounds.

"Richard Mason you are under arrest for the involvement in terrorist activity, for murder of FBI agent Franklin among others as well as well as the attempt to assassinate the Governor of Illinois" Sofia said reading Mason his rights. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you."

Mason let out a groan as he was lifted on to a gurney and then handcuffed to the side by Self. With a nod both agent Lugo and agent Self followed the medics out with the gurney to transport a barely alive Mason to transport him to the hospital.

As they left Sullins stepped aside so the Frank Tancredi could enter. "Sara, oh Sara" he cried practically running over to his daughter.

"Dad" Sara said with tears in her eyes and allowed herself to moved toward him and let him wrap his arms around her. As he held her Sara cried, being so thankful he was alive and that Mason didn't succeed in assassinating him. "I'm so glad your okay," she said with her chin resting on his shoulder and her eyes shut tight.

While Sara was embracing her father, Michael watched them as the medic's began to examine his shoulder. "Are you having any trouble moving your arm and fingers?" the female paramedic asked as she started to treat his arm. Michael wasn't really paying attention and after she asked him a second time he finally turned to the brunette woman and nodded his head.

"Ah yeah it's been fine" he told her in a bit of a groan as she tried to control the bleeding.

"We'll have to get you to the hospital soon, you may need surgery" she told him.

Michael nodded and thanked her just as Linc and Paul made their way over to him. "You alright man?" Linc asked standing next to his brother.

"I'll be alright," Michael told his brother and Paul with a weak smile.

"Well I'm glad you're alright agent Scofield because now you and agent Burrows have a lot of explaining to do!" Agent Sullins said in a firm voice as he came up to the brothers with an unpleasant look on his face. Both Linc and Michael stared at Sullins ready to take what ever he had to throw at them.

"You know I should have both of your asses FIRED!" Sullins yelled. "You both went against my orders after I had both of you were suspended! Actually come to think of it you two were never on the case to begin with!"

"Agent Mahone kept us off the case because Richard Mason threatened to kill his son if we were involved. His son is safe and we caught Mason" Linc argued.

"You went against orders!" Sullins yelled. "I should have both your badges, and you Mr. Scofield having an inappropriate relationship with Sara Tancredi while you were assigned to protect her."

"Look sir everything they did helped us catch this guy, Scofield and Tancredi's relationship may have been wrong but it never once got in the way of what they were doing!" Paul said defending his fellow colleagues and friends.

"Have you seen Miss. Tancredi lately agent Kellerman she looks like she was mugged!"

"Yeah and Michael was shot!" Linc shot back.

"Sir if it wasn't for agent Burrows, agent Scofield and Sara Tancredi we would have never been able to stop this guy or saved Governor Tancredi" Paul urged.

"He's right" Governor said as he let go of his daughter and stepped towards the agents. "If it wasn't for agent Burrow, agent Scofield and agent Kellerman I would be dead right now, or Mason would have planned another attack on my life. I owe these men my life so I hope they get the reward they deserve."

Sullins stared at the governor and then turned back to his agents. "Don't worry I'm not firing them, as much as disapprove of their actions they did make the right call and were able to stop Richard Mason." Sullins said as he gave his agents a smile. "There is a reason Mahone calls you his best agents you know how to get results" Sullins said and then stretched out his hand to shake of theirs.

"Thank you sir" Michael said as he shook Sullins hand with his good hand. Linc step up next and then followed Kellerman. After he finished he turned to Sara and stared at her "Thank you for your contribution as well Miss. Tancredi" to he told her and then awkwardly shook her hand. As he stepped away from her he headed towards the door. "I have transport to take you to the hospital Mr. Scofield and then to Division so you can be debriefed."

"I'm going with my brother" Lincoln said.

"Understandable" Sullins said and then left the room with Paul following behind.

With the ones remaining in the room Governor Tancredi saw is bodyguard and Jen standing in the doorway waiting for them. Jen watched them closely and at one point saw Michael eyeing her and she quickly averted her gazed to the floor.

"Okay Sara it's time to go" Frank said to his daughter.

Sara looked up at her father and saw him heading over to the door and he expected her to go with him. She hesitated and then looked at Michael as he sat on the desk in the room holding his arm. Looking back at her father she saw him looking at her with a confused look on his face. "Come on Sara we have to go to Division so you can make your statement and then I can take you home."

"I'm going with Michael dad," Sara told her father.

"What?" Frank said in shocked.

"I'll go to Division in a few hours right now I need to go with Michael" She told her father and then stepped closer to Michael. Frank's eyes glanced from his daughter and then over at Michael. He had heard people talk about some relationship they were having but wasn't quite sure how deep those feelings were until he saw the way the looked at each other and how she held his hand in front of him.

"I'll see you when you arrive at Division" Frank said and then made his way out the door.

"Wait Sir!" Michael called out.

Everyone turned to look at Michael unsure of what was going on. Michael glanced out the door at Jen one last time and the leaned over to his brother. "Linc I need you to take the governor back to Division and then run a check on Jen his assistant" Michael told him quietly.

"What why? What about the hospital?" Linc asked all confused.

"I'll be fine but I need you to do this for me, something isn't right" Michael told him.

"Alright, call me if find out anything from the doctors" Linc said as he put a brotherly shoulder squeeze on Michael's good shoulder and then walked out of the room and led the governor, his body guards and Jen down to his SUV to transport them to Division.

Sara and Michael also left the office and allowed the bomb squad to enter then room to retrieve the weapon. Neither Michael nor Sara said anything as they stepped out into the sunny weather and over to the ambulance that was waiting for them. With his good arm wrapped around Sara he held her close to himself. Sara had her arm around his waist and let her head rest on his chest while his head rested on top of hers. They crossed the parking lot over to the ambulance and found the paramedic who had help Michael earlier waiting for them. Stepping into the back of the ambulance they took their seats.

"Are you sure your alright?" Sara asked as they remind cuddled up together.

"Yea I'll be fine" he whispered and then kissed her forehead. "How about you?"

"I'm glad you and Linc aren't going to lose your jobs, I mean I would never forgive myself if you lost your job because of me" she told him as her hand rested on his knee.

"Look my job isn't everything, I mean if someone would of asked me a year ago if I would risk my job for anyone I wouldn't know what to say but now I realized that I've been missing something and thanks to you I found it" Michael told her before giving her another kiss. "I love you"

Sara smiled and squeezed his knee gently, "I love you too" and then leaned in for another passionate kiss.

At Division Linc arrived with the governor, Jen and two bodyguards who traveled with the governor. As they exited the vehicle Linc lead the way into the building with his hand on his gun where it was clipped to his belt. As they stood in the lobby they looked at all the agents running around trying to keep everything in order as the case was coming to a close. Jen started to bite her nails nervously as Linc lead them down a hall and passed security.

"I'm not exactly sure why I have to be here?" Jen asked Linc.

"We're just tying up loose ends and will need to debrief you about what happened down on the ground" Linc told her with a smile. She seemed to except Linc's answer followed him as he lead them into a room where there were a few couches for them to sit on. "Make yourselves comfortable I'll just need to check on a few things and then we can get started." Nodding at the two bodyguards who were twice Jen's size he knew if anything were to happen they would be able to take her.

Closing the door, which automatically locked them inside, Linc headed down the hall searching for Sucre. He soon found him sitting at his desk; with a few steps he sat on the edge of the desk and stared down at agent Sucre.

"Oh thank god Linc! When I didn't hear from you guys I thought something had happened" Sucre said happy and relieved he was all right. Linc smiled but is soon faded when Sucre hit him on the arm.

"What was that for?"

"For not calling me and leaving me to think you and Mike were dead!" Sucre snapped back.

Linc smiled again and started to chuckle, Sucre soon joined in. The laughing soon faded and they sat there awkwardly for a moment before Linc spoke up again. "Listen I need you to run a background check on Jen Weston, the governor's assistant, see what comes up."

"Why, I mean they would have run a thorough background check on her before she got her job" Sucre pointed out.

"Yeah but until this point Richard Mason never had a record, just cross reference the names and see what comes up." Linc told him before pushing him self of the desk.

"You got it" Sucre told him and began typing away on his computer.

Linc walked across the room and as he walked her heard Paul come running up beside him. "Hey so how's Michael?"

They continued to walk as the talked, "Well he seemed fine, Sara went to the hospital with him, he wanted me to check out the governor's assistant" Linc told him.

"You mean Jen? You think she has something to do with this?" Paul asked shocked at how many people seemed to be working against them.

"Michael seems to get a vibe from her, but we'll find out" just as Linc finished talking Sucre came up behind them holding some documents.

"Well she has a clean record but I checked her phone recorded and earlier today she received a call from none other then Richard Mason. I looked further back and the two have been in contact for about two years" Sucre told Linc and Paul and handed Linc the information.

"I think we just got our answer" Linc stated. With one last nod at the other two Linc made his way down the hall towards where he left the governor he found agent Whistler waiting there to debrief the Governor. After sliding his key card through Linc opened the door and found everyone in room waiting patiently. "Governor Tancredi, Agent Whistler will see you now" Linc told him as he nodded towards Whistler standing in the doorway. "Jen I'll need to speak with you" Linc told her.

"Me?" she said nervously.

"Yeah" Linc told her and taking her arm led her out of the room so she could be taken to another room for questioning. They walked down the hallway very slowly; Jen watched as Whistler was leading Governor Tancredi the opposite way then Linc was taking her and her mind started racing. Glancing down at Linc's gun she knew that once she did what she was thinking there would be no going back. Mason had become like a father to her over the years and now he lay in a hospital bed dying and she knew she couldn't let him die without his mission being completed. With her mind made up she took a deep breath and then acted.

Her free arm reached around for Linc's gun and turned and pointed at the Governor.

"No!" Linc yelled as he grabbed her just after a loud "BANG" rang through the building.


	54. Chapter 54

~Chapter 54~

The shot was fired and everyone hit the floor, Linc wrapped his arms across Jen's shoulders and pulled her to the ground with a thud. The gun flew out of her hand and slid across the floor away from her. Linc's quick movement avoided the bullet from hitting Frank and instead hit the ceiling above. Agent Whistler had successfully gotten Governor Tancredi around the corner and out of Jen's view.

She started crying and screaming at the top of her lungs knowing she had failed Richard. She lay down on her stomach as Linc roughly huffed her hands behind her back, she tried to struggle against him but it was not use. She could feel the cold metal cuffs being slipped on to her wrists and she could hear orders from other agents being called out all around her. With an aggressive pull from Lincoln she was up on her feet and being escorted across the office and to a holding room. Her watery eyes fell on Frank Tancredi as Linc led her past him and she could see the confusion in his eyes as she was taken away.

"He doesn't deserve to go about his life like he does" Jen sobbed.

"I suggest you don't talk" Linc growled as pushed her into the holding room. He lead her over to the metal chair and table in the middle of the room. Sitting her down in the chair Linc cuffed her to it tightly and he heard her gasped due to his roughness. Her once neatly tied up in a bun hair was now a mess and strains fell in front of her face and her rectangle glasses sat low on her nose crooked and cracked.

Moving to the other side of the small room Linc went to the door and received Jens's file that another agent had brought over to him. Holding the file in his hand Linc shut the door and he was left alone with Jen who looked anything but descent. "How do you know Richard Mason?"

"I want a lawyer," Jen stated.

"You should of thought of that before making a move for my weapon and attempting to assassinate the governor in front of two dozen agents." Linc told her as he sat in the chair across from her. "I'll ask again," Linc said and this time less friendly "HOW DO YOU KNOW RICHARD MASON?"

"I've known him since I was ten" she said with a whimper.

"What's the relation?" Linc asked her in a commanding voice. Jen said nothing and instead chose to ignore him and stare down at the floor at her side. Yet Linc wasn't in the mood for making this a big four hour interrogation so he got more demanding. Looking at her he could tell she was scared and as long as he didn't let her beat around the bush he would get his answers. He stood up from his seat and slammed his palm down on the metal table and watched as a skittish Jen nearly hit the ceiling in surprise if it wasn't for being cuffed to the chair. "Come on Jen, I know you aren't behind everything that happen but if you don't tell me what you know then I will make god damn sure everything falls on your shoulders if Mason dies."

"You can't do that!" Jen yelled in a trembling and unsure voice.

"I can do what ever I want, you tried to shoot the governor in a room full of agents. If you don't cooperate then you're done. I'll call to make sure they get you cell ready," Linc told her. "Now I can get you a deal as long as you tell me everything you know."

"I don't know anything," she told him with tears in her eyes. The both remained silent and stared at each other as if to see you would back down first Before either could say anything their was a page going off from the speaker and Linc glance over a the two way mirror realizing someone on the other side wanted to talk to him.

Without saying anything to her Linc moved to the door and after sliding in his access card the door unlocked and he walked out. In the room on the other side was Sucre sitting by a computer and Agent Sullins standing beside him looking through the mirror at Jen who couldn't see him from her side.

"What's going on?" Linc asked the two men.

"She's not telling us something, the brain waves show she knows more then she isn't telling us," Sucre said as he looked over the results on the computer.

"How far can I push her," Linc asked Sullins.

"Do what ever is necessary," Sullins told him. "I just got word from the hospital that Mason is going to make it but won't be up for questioning until at least tomorrow so we need to get as much out of her about her relationship with Mason.

"Alight," Lincoln said with a nod, "Hey have you heard about my brother?"

"Ah no" Agent Sullins said.

"I tried calling Sara but got no answer" Sucre spoke up from his seat in front of the monitors. "I'll try calling her later if I can."

"Thanks" Linc said before using his key card and unlocking the door and stepping back into the interrogation room where Jen sat shaking in her seat. As Linc shut the door behind him Jen's eyes looked up at him from her glasses. "Well the charges have been filed and you're looking at some serious time if you don't start cooperating!" Jen said nothing so Linc got right up in her face. "You have a daughter right?" Linc asked as he placed a picture of a little girl on the cold metal table he got out of her file. "She's seven right?"

"You better not hurt her!" Jen growled.

"I won't, but imagine how you being in prison is going to affect her. Seeing as you are a single mom your daughter will be put into foster care and whose to say she will get stuck good parents or not?" Linc growled at her in a low voice close to her ear.

"Shut up! Stop it!" Jen cried.

"I've heard some good stories about foster care but I've also heard of some abusive foster parents and you will never know since you'll will be in prison rotting away in a cell for the rest of your life!"

Jen was now in tears and started having trouble breathing as she thought about what could happen to her daughter. "Please don't do this!" she cried.

"Jen you can stop this just tell me about your relationship with Richard Mason and I can help you and your daughter" Linc told her as he sat back in his seat across from her and put his hands together waiting for her to talk.

Her breathing started to return to normal and red marks on her face from her tears. "Alright, I met Mason about fifteen years ago, he became like a father figure to me. My father was murdered during a robbery when I was ten and my mother and I have never been that close since then. I got pregnant at an early age and the father wasn't around much to help me take care of her. Mason became a good friend to I had nobody except him to count on and help me with my daughter."

"When did he tell you about what he was planning?" Linc asked.

"He started to tell me about his time in Grenada and we grew closer" Jen said and then pause for a moment with a sigh before continuing, "I started to believe in his cause and I understood the pain he was feeling. When I found out about the opening as the governor's assistant I told Mason and how it could help with his plan. At first he didn't want to put me in that position but I wanted to help him, because unlike the people who murdered my dad, Governor Tancredi could pay for what he did to Richard and his unit."

"If you had personal and close contact with the governor then why didn't you try and kill him until tonight?" Linc asked.

"I wanted to but Richard wouldn't allow it, he didn't want me to get too mixed up in it so that I would be protected and so would my daughter, but after tonight and Richard being in the hospital I didn't have a choice you see. Governor Tancredi was going to get away with what he did and all of Richard's hard work would be for nothing. I did this for him, I wanted to finished the job he started to make him proud!" Jen said with so much confidence that Linc could honestly see that this terrified woman in front of him thought she was doing the right thing.

"When Governor Tancredi was in Grenada his unit was ordered to pull back, he didn't have a choice it was too dangerous. Just like how Mason told you not to make your move on Governor Tancredi because it was too dangerous for you."

"That was different" Jen insisted.

"Is it?" Linc asked her honestly and just like that Jen broke into tears again. She leaned her forehead against the cold metal table and let her tears fall uncontrollably. Linc sat at the other end of the table looking at the broken women who only wanted to be loved by someone so she wasn't alone.

"Is Richard Mason the brains behind the operation or is their someone else?" Linc asked trying to get them back on track.

Raising her head off the table she looked up at Linc, "No Richards the top guy" she insisted and by the defeated look on her face Linc believe she was telling the truth.

Where is he keeping all his plans for this operation? They weren't at his apartment." Linc told her.

"I don't know for sure" Jen explained, "But I do know that he was spending a good amount of time at an old abandon house twenty minutes away from here"

"What the address?" Linc asked pulling out a pen and pushing a piece of paper along with the pen in front of her. Jen let out a sniffle and then quickly picked up the pen and wrote down the address, she hated that she was betraying Richard but her daughter came first in her priorities, he knew that. When she finished she passed it back to Linc and after glancing at the address for a moment he got up and left her alone in the room.

~*~*~*~

With a few loud knocks on the door Whistler and his men kicked down the door and entered the house armed and ready. Making their way through the house that Richard Mason was using to hide his plan. As they searched the place Whistler's helmet had a small camera on the front of it which allowed for the agents back at Division to see what was going on as they looked around. While Whistler ran the operation on site, Linc had taken charge of operation back at Division and giving commands to Agent Whistler and his men.

"The place is clear no one is here!" Whistler said into his small microphone to alert Linc and the others back at Division.

"Alright I want you to search every room for anything that is related to today's recent event!" Linc ordered as he leaned over a desk and watched the large screen like all the other agents in the building to see what those in Richard's house would see and what was happening. As all this took place Agent Sullins stood back and watched to see how Linc had taken charge and how he was handling things without anyone really noticing him.

"I think we got something!" one of Whistlers men said. Quickly agent Whistler traveled into the room along with several other agents to inspect the area. The room was covered in photographs and documents scattered on the walls and floor. Agents rummaged through boxes and looked over the items on the walls. "It's all here, everything he has planned and tried to do" agent Lugo explained.

"What do you see?" Linc asked them.

"He's got everything here, information on Sara, even you agent Burrows and agent Scofield. He's got everything documented about how he kidnapped agent Mahone's son and threaten to kill him if you and agent Scofield didn't stay away from the case. It's like he knew you would be able catch him so wanted to keep you away."

"That's because he did his homework" Whistler explained opening another box that was full of just information on Lincoln and Michael. "Looks like he was planning to kill you both once he was done just incase two looked into the case."

"He's got a list of everyone he had associated with the make this all happen," another agent chirped in.

"Anyone we don't have in custody or was killed?" Linc asked them.

"By the looks of it we have everyone accounted for but we'll have to review just to be sure" the agent answered.

"God this man was sick, killing all these people who had nothing to do with it" Sofia added as she looked at photos on the wall of all the different people Mason had killed in the process to make his revenge.

"Alright I want you to collect everything and bring it back to division as soon a possible" Linc ordered them.

"Copy that" agent Whistler said and then all the agents got to work.

As they signed off Linc stood up and let out a sigh of relief, they had stopped Mason from causing anymore harm to people. Scratching his head he thought about his brother who was now at the hospital and he had no idea what was going on with him. Walking across the room he found Sucre returning to his desk. "Sucre, did you ever get a hold of Sara to see how Michael's doing?"

"No sorry, agent Sullins had me doing some other stuff," he answered apologetically but Linc told him it was okay and then set off to call himself. As he walked down the hall agent Sullins himself came up to Linc.

"Agent Burrows!" he called.

"Yes sir" Linc answered as he turned to look at his boss.

"Could I see you in my office?"

"Of course, but I was just on my way to call about my brother, can it wait a moment?" Linc asked nicely.

"Sure, just come into my office when you're done" Agent Sullins told him before leaving Linc alone to call.

~*~*~*~

Sara sat in the waiting room nervously waiting for the doctor to arrive with some news about Michael. They had had quite a scare when they first arrive at the hospital hours before. On the ride over Michael became really dizzy, he was loosing a lot of blood and even collapsed in the hall of the hospital. After that he was rushed off to surgery and she hadn't seen him since. He had been in surgery for two and half hours and she was becoming a nervous wreck thinking about all the possibilities of what could happen to him. She made her way over to the water cooler to pour herself a drink.

"Miss. Tancredi?" a nurse said from the nurse's station. Looking up at nurse Sara had a look on her face of both fear and anticipation about what could be going on with Michael. Her feet seemed to be glued to the ground for a couple seconds, as she couldn't get herself to walk over there. When she finally got the courage to walk over to the nurse her heart was pounding faster then she ever thought was possible.

"I'm Sara Tancredi," she said in a trembling voice as she approached the nurse.

"Oh, Miss. Tancredi there is a telephone call for you" she said with a smile that Sara was sure was forced for show.

"Have you heard anything about Michael Scofield?" she asked before the nurse took off on her.

"I'm sorry I don't know anything, but I assure you once his family is contacted you'll find out his status."

"But I came in with him" Sara insisted.

"Are you family?"

"Well no not exactly but…"

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the doctor can talk to the family" the nurse told her before picking up another patients file and walked away.

Biting her lip Sara did her best to hold in her tears while she picked the phone receiver and put it to her ear. "Hello"

"Sara" she heard a familiar voice say to her on the other end.

Suddenly she couldn't hold them back anymore and as she collapsed in a chair the tears in her eyes started to pour down her face. "Oh my god Linc I don't know what to do" she cried. "They won't tell me anything about how Michael's doing, he's been in surgery for hours now and they won't tell me anything. I don't even know if he's alive right now, he collapsed when we got here and that was the last time I saw him," she cried.

"Okay Sara I need you to calm down." Linc said in a calm voice on the phone trying to sooth her. Just by listening to the pain in her voice her could tell how much she loved his brother and made him believe even more that what they had was real and not just a fling. He whispered quietly to her trying to get her to relax during this terrible ordeal.

"They won't tell me anything or let me see him"

"I know and don't worry I'll take care of that okay, I just need you to be strong and relax" she heard Linc say to her as she sat curled up on the chair looking like a wreck. With her free hand she ran it through her messy tangled hair trying to calm her nerves. "I'm just so worried about him."

"I know me too, now find one of the nurses on the case so that I can have a talk with them" Linc told her. Sara nodded her head and said all right while she looked for one of the nurses. After tracking one down she handed them the phone so that Linc could talk to her. As Linc talked to the nurse, Sara stood off to the side waiting for them to finish. She could only hear the one side of the conversation but she could tell that the nurse was cooperating with him and this gave her hope.

"All right Mr. Burrows, the doctor will be in touch with you soon" she told him and then hung up the phone. Stepping around the desk she moved to where Sara was patiently waiting. "I'm going to check with the doctor," she told Sara and hearing these words let Sara breath a sigh of relief knowing she would be able to see Michael now and not have to stay in the dark.

Several minutes later the nurse returned and then motioned for Sara to follow her. Walking down the long white hallway Sara observed all the other doctors and patients around her as everyone past them walking in different directions. Stopping outside one room in particular Sara glanced inside and saw Michael lying in the hospital bed and hooked up to a couple monitors. She felt her heart dropped as she looked at him in a vulnerable state. "The surgery went well" she heard his doctor say. She hadn't heard him approach her because she was so focused on Michael. Trying to focus on what the doctor was telling her Sara turned and looked at him and nodded.

"His blood lose wasn't as bad as we anxiously thought but it was good you got him here when you did. He will be groggy for a few hours and will need a lot of rest over the next week or so" the doctor told her.

"Yeah I'll make sure he does" Sara said and the doctor nodded and then allowed her to go in and see him.

Slowly Sara stepped into the room and crossed the floor over to where Michael was lying motionless. At first she assumed he was asleep but when she each his side, Michael's eyes slowly opened and his face turned to look at her. His steel blue tired eyes made contact with her and just like that Sara broke down wept at his side. "I was so scared something was going to happen to you," she cried while she reached for his hand and started to leave light kissed against his knuckles.

Michael watched as Sara cried turning the hand Sara held on to over he placed it under her chin and allowed his thumb to caress her face. Neither said any thing for quite sometime only the their eyes seemed to be communicating to the other at a time when words weren't needed. With sigh Sara's hands came up to the hand Michael had on her face held it closer to her.

"I love you" Michael said softly and those being the first words he had said since Sara had come to his side.

Wiping away her tears Sara sat up and leaned over Michael's body and let her lips hover over his forehead. "I love you too" she whispered and then pressed a kiss on his forehead tenderly. "I promise I'm going to take care of you" she told him and with that the both went silent again and snuggled up close together on the hospital bed as at that moment nothing else in the world mattered and everything that was coming their way could wait until tomorrow.


	55. Chapter 55

Author's Notes: Okay so here is the final Chapter! I'm so sad to see it end but I had a lot fun writing this story so enjoy!

* * *

~*~*Chapter 55*~*~

*TWO WEEKS LATER*

Entering the bar Linc glanced around the room as he made his way through the crowd of people and over to the table to where he saw Paul Kellerman and Fernando Sucre were sitting with drinks in front of them. "Scotch please" Linc told the bartender as he took a seat beside him.

"Hey man" Paul said taking a sip of his drink. "So things are starting to wrap up with the Mason case eh?"

"Yep, Mason is going away for the rest of his life" Linc said with a smile on his face. It had been a long two weeks for the FBI as they did everything they could make sure Richard Mason got the maximum time possible. With Mahone not around due to the suspension and spending more time with his son, Linc took charge of the investigation and to Linc surprise Agent Sullins allowed him to do so. It was Linc's goal to make sure Mason got everything he deserved and with Michael out of play and needing to take it easy, Paul stepped up to be Lincoln's right hand man. Earlier that day both Mason and Bagwell were transported to a facility where they would stay until their court date and then if all went well they would be sent to Fox River where they would spend the rest of the lives behind bars.

"I think it's safe to say those two will never step on the other side of the prison wall for the rest of their lives." Sucre said, "We did it!" He added with a smile and then raised his glass.

"Cheers" Linc and Paul both said together and then clinked their glasses together for sweet victory. Chugging back his scotch Linc felt the liquid go down his throat giving him a burning sensation. Setting the empty glass in front of him, Linc motioned over the bartender to get him and the guys another round. The three were talking and joking around for a while but when things got pretty quiet and they glanced around the bar.

"Hey Linc do you realize that the last time we were in this bar we were celebrating the arrest of John Abruzzi?" Paul commented.

Thinking it over and realizing it was true Linc nodded his head in disbelief. That was a little more then two months ago and everything had changed so much since then. Linc could remember how him, Michael, Paul and Jane had some good times that night. At that time he could never have guessed that Jane was a traitor to them and their country. He trusted her and she betrayed him and the FBI. "You know out of everyone in the agency Jane was one of the last people I would expect to turn on us"

"Yeah well like they say it's always those you don't expect," Sucre pointed out before taking another drink. "Blow up your house" he added and Paul and Linc couldn't help but laugh.

"So what's happening with your place anyways?" Paul asked.

"They are working on it and hopefully it will be finished in the next coming months, also the FBI is purchasing me some new equipment seeing as Jane was the reason I lost it all."

"What gets me is the fact she's been working against the FBI while being FBI for years, I mean this whole thing was the reason she joined the FBI to begin with years ago. It's hard to believe because she was such a good agent" Linc as he thought about all the time him and Jane had worked together to bring in the bad guys and the whole time she was planning a terrorist attack.

"Hey guys look" Sucre interrupted as pointed over to the t.v screen hanging from the ceiling. "Turn it up!" he called to the bartender and they all turned to watch as Chicago Division flashed across the screen.

Watching the news broadcaster on Fox News explaining recent updates on Mason "Earlier today charges were filed against ex-military Richard Mason for multiple charges including involvement in terrorist activity. He is now being transported to a local prison were he will be held until his court date."

The three were so caught up in watching the t.v that they were oblivious when two others joined them. "Honestly it's sad, even after working on the case for two months nonstop you guys still don't have a life outside the FBI" they all heard a familiar voice laugh.

Dragging their eyes away from the t.v they looked down the bar to see Sara and Michael taking their seats beside them. Linc smirks as he thought of a similar conversation he had with Sara two months ago when this whole thing started. "Yeah well your dating one of those guys" he chuckled as he pointed to Michael jokingly.

"Hey I haven't been working for two weeks," Michael argued defending himself.

"That's because you were told to take the next three weeks off and Sara here got you whipped so you'll do what ever she says" Linc pointed out. Sara couldn't help but laugh and shake her head while Michael just glared at his brother.

"Hey why are you two late? We said 9:30 and it's now 10:15 where the hell have you two been?" Paul asked.

Sara and Michael both shied away from the question and glanced at each other thinking about the reason they were late. For the last two weeks Sara was having fun playing doctor with Michael and helping him treat his injury. Earlier that day was no different, she was examining his injury at her apartment and she was happy to report he was in good shape. After some sweet-talking and flirting from the both of them neither of them left her apartment for a couple hours as the two did a lot of catching up. "Like you say Linc he's whipped and will do what ever I say" Sara laughed.

Hearing her shocking words Michael choked on his beer and Linc shook his head and tried desperately to get the image out if his head. "Okay I didn't need to know that, walking in on you once already has already scared me for life thank you very much" Linc called back.

Sara couldn't help but laugh as she reached for Michael's hand on the table and intertwined their fingers together. Glancing over at her Michael smiled and then gently squeezed her hand.

"So is everything taken care of in the case?" Michael asked as he turned to look at his brother and fellow agents.

"Well as you know Mason is going away for life and so is T-bag. Those two for sure will never so the other side of the fence again. Jen cut a deal with us for her cooperation and will serve two and a half years and she is being allowed to voice her opinion what foster parents her daughter has during that time." Paul replied as he filled Michael in on everything he was missing while he recovered.

"It'll be good to have you back Papi" Sucre chirped in as he raised his glass to his friend before taking swag.

"And Sara none of this would have been possible if it wasn't for everything you did as well" Paul told her and Sara felt her self start to blush. "Have you have considered joining the force? Agent Tancredi has a nice ring to it."

"It does, doesn't it?" Sara answered as she thought about it. "Agent Tancredi!" looking over a Michael he smiled and leaned in to give her a tender kiss.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! There will be none of that if you do become an agent because I as your boss am not going to allow you two to walk around division like a couple of horny teenagers!" Linc stated in a stern voice.

"Boss?" Michael replied a little confused.

Linc couldn't help but let his grin turn into a huge smile, "Yeah Agent Sullins was talking to me after I finished interrogating Jen two weeks ago and offered me the promotion to run my own team." Linc told his brother proudly.

"Are you serious? You got the promotion!" Michael said surprised but happy for his brother. "Why didn't you tell me?" Michael asked as he playfully smacked his brother on the back proudly.

"Well right now is only a kind of test run while Mahone is away but if all goes well I should have my own team so it's not official yet."

"Well you are so taking me with you man, I mean you promised that when you got promoted you would make sure I got out in the field more" Paul remind him of their previous conversation about this.

"Don't worry man I will get you out there more." Linc told Paul with a chuckle.

"So when's the dinner to honor your promotion?" Michael asked.

"In a few weeks and you better be there at my side bro" Linc said as wrapped his arm around Michael's shoulders.

"So any idea's on who you'll date will be?" Sucre asked.

"Well if you would of asked me two months ago I would of said Jane but I do have someone in mind" Linc said with a smile.

"Well who is it?" Sara asked very interested, "Do any of us know her?"

"Yep and some of you more then others"

"Oh my god, are you serious!" Sara cried all excited as she had a pretty go idea who it was.

"How do you think you know?" Linc asked her.

"Yeah how do you know if me his brother isn't able to figure it out" Michael questioned her.

"Oh come on Michael guys never pick up on this stuff, I mean you and I were sneaking around for about a month and Linc or Sucre never figured it out. Women on the other hand do notice these things and I have to say you two were all over each other at the charity dinner" Sara said with a lot of confidence.

"What you mean Veronica Donovan?" Michael asked still confused.

"Uh yeah we had a really good time and I think she'd like to go, I mean your taking Sara right?"

"Yeah but you've only been out with Veronica once and it was really just a set up" Michael told him.

"Yeah well tomorrow night will be our first official date" Linc announced.

"I can't believe Vee never told me," Sara stated as she smile about the idea of Lincoln and Veronica."

"I thought women could sense these things" Michael teased her as he nudged her shoulder. Sara only rolled her eyes and at him and everyone else just started to laugh.

"So Sara have you given much thought to becoming an agent I mean division could really use you," Paul told her sincerely.

"You know agent Tancredi does sound great but I think I like Dr. Tancredi" Michael said as he looked over at Sara and let their eyes connected and Michael squeezing her hand gently again. Sara couldn't help but smile as she looked into his eyes. "Actually I have been thinking about that a lot lately especially since I've been taking care of you it's made me miss that aspect of the job. I love helping people and a week ago a called Northwestern hospital and they have a job opening for me."

"Hey that's great, I'm so happy for you" Michael told her and then wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Well looks like a celebration all around," Paul said as he raised his glass. "Sucre's house is almost finished and he's getting new equipment, Linc is getting promoted, which will lead to me getting out into the field more, Michael will soon be back a work fighting crime and Sara is going to be a doctor again. So to new Beginnings for everyone" Paul said as a toast. "Cheers"

"Cheers" everyone responded before clinking their drinks together. As the other took a drink Michael and Sara held off as Michael turned to face her with a smile on his face. Looking at each other Michael held out his glass once more to Sara and said, "To us"

With her smile growing even bigger Sara raised her glass as well, "To us" she repeated and clinked their glasses together once more. They both thought about their future and everything they couldn't wait to experience together. After a special moment between then both Michael and Sara turned to join in with another one of the gangs playful bantering. They had all been through so much over the last couple months, a lot more than any ordinary person would go through in a lifetime but here they were celebrating and living life. Michael couldn't help but smile as he thought about how everything turned out for them. With his arm around Sara he watched as her and his brother started teasing each other and having a good time. Joining in, in the laughter Michael knew that no matter what was waiting for them in them around the corner they would be ready to face it all together.

~THE END~

* * *

End Notes: Oh my gosh I am so sad to see this story come to an end, I loved writing every word of it and hope you all enjoyed reading it as well and stuck with me. I would like to thank everyone who read my story from beginning to end and followed along in this journey. Thanks to all those who reviewed and expressed their thoughts about the story it really convinced me to write faster and update more often. Even to those who didn't review but still read every chapter thanks so much.


End file.
